Conversations in Cascade
by RonneeM
Summary: Blair and Henri go to an FBI special
1. Conversations in Cascade

Disclaimer: The guys from the Major Crimes Department are not mine. Henri Brown, Detective Rafe, Captain Banks, Joel Taggart, Megan Connor, and especially James Ellison and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly, Paramount Productions and UPN. I just borrow them, let them play with my ideas and then return them. No money was made or even exchanged hands. I don't really own anything worth suing over. 

Warnings: Spoilers for TS by BS. AU. (I think) 

Thanks go to TACS for insisting that I watch Blind Man's Bluff and encouraging my becoming a 'JimBabe'. And to Mal for always telling me to write the **** ideas down already. And very special thanks go to Hazel and Toni Rae for betaing the story and putting up with my convoluted way of putting things. All errors left are due to my stubbornness. 

First seen on the SentinelAngst List 

********************************************************************************************* 

Conversations in the Station:   
Part ONE : Simon & Naomi   
by Ronnee 

**********************************************************************************************   
Naomi Sandburg stood quietly, barely moving enough to breathe. She studied the view from the window, wondering vaguely where she had gone so wrong. Nothing turned out quite the way she had intended it to; but somehow she thought it might actually be better this way. No one would suspect anything, not now. Her habitual calm facade cracked slightly as she watched the sun rise over the city. It was odd, but for all that she disliked cities, she thought she would miss this one. 

He was early. The building was quiet at this hour. The only sound the faint squeak of rubber tires on the tile flooring as he wheeled himself into the bullpen. Since being released from the hospital, Captain Simon Banks had discovered that he really hated being on the wounded list. If he came to work at his normal hour everyone insisted on checking on him. They offered to push the wheelchair, to carry his briefcase, asked if he should be at the office. He could handle his son treating him like a fragile old man (barely and only through hard effort) but not his own officers! Arriving just after dawn was not his favorite thing to do, but he could manage for a little while longer. 

The dim figure at his window made the hair on the back of his neck stand at attention. Silently he pulled out his pistol, wondering who had gotten into the station this time. Then she moved. Between the flowing gown and the distinctive way that she held herself, he recognized her. The question was; what was Naomi Sandburg doing in his office at 6:45am? He rolled into the open office wondering how she had gotten inside. 

"Ms. Sandburg?" Simon knew his voice was a bit distant. Who could really blame him? This woman, with all of her good intentions, new age theories, and strange ideas about life, was a thorn in his side. She had ferreted out his private phone number just to leave messages for her son. Disrupted police investigation because she felt the 'need' to check on his officers' auras. How one fine-boned, sweet-intentioned, barely-in-touch-with-reality female, could with the flick of a computer key, cause more destruction to his office than Kincaid's commando raid was beyond him. 

"Captain Banks!" Naomi's voice was delighted and surprised. "You are here much earlier than I thought you would be! Are you having trouble sleeping? I know the perfect tea..." 

"Ms. Sandburg." Simon began to growl. He really didn't want to deal with her at this hour. 

"Now, Simon. I thought I told you to call me Naomi." Her smile bright and unfazed, Sandburg's mother descended upon the captain. 

Within moments he had a cup of fresh brewed coffee (don't you realize how many negative chemicals you are putting in your body?) in his hand and a slice of fresh (I took it out of the oven just before coming over) lemon-herb bread on a plate before him. Somehow, in less than ten minutes, the woman had taken control of the situation. Well, at least he knew that Blair came by it honestly. 

"Simon, I came to talk to you about my son," she announced once she had him where she wanted him. (Did women teach their daughters that trick, he wondered. They had to; every single one he'd had the misfortune to really know knew it.) 

"Ms. Sandburg, I can --" Simon tried to speak. 

"No, Simon. You need to listen to me first. I need to tell where I stand. I can't keep this hidden any longer." She breezed right over his attempt to speak, as she refilled his coffee cup. "Eat, you need your strength." 

Simon wanted to turn his wheelchair and race for the elevator. He had the feeling it was going to be a long morning. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed the doctor into releasing him early. A nice long stay in the hospital with nurses at his beck and call sounded really good right now. 

"I understand that this is where he belongs now. I've seen how the police department rallied to his side. I've seen how the local D.A. convinced Rainier to accept his dissertation on Police Societal Structure. Even the local media have done everything they can to help my son recover from my actions." Naomi smiled, a long slow smile. Simon froze at the genuine happiness in that smile. "I know that what I did was misguided, but I had his best interests at heart. My Blair knows that and understands it. I know he'll be fine, even if I don't approve of what he is becoming." 

"Um, Naomi, maybe you should be talking to Blair about this." He spoke uncomfortably. He really didn't know how Jim managed to survive her visits. The woman talked in tangents. 

"Oh, no, Simon. You are the one I need to talk to." Naomi smiled again. "I'm placing Blair in your capable hands. He wants to be here, with Jim. They are so good for each other. Like two parts of a whole. And you keep an eye on both of them, you always have. I'm just making it ... official." 

He choked on his coffee. Surely, Naomi wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. Jim Ellison was not... no he definitely misunderstood. Jim and Blair were two parts of the same coin, and he knew it was because of their sentinel/guide connection. Simon blinked and focused on Naomi, who had continued speaking. 

"I wasn't sure until recently, but it's time for me to let go. My Blair has grown up and become a man. You and Jim are his friends and his chosen companions for this portion of his life's journey. I'm so proud of his choices, of his friends." Naomi placed a thick envelope on the table beside Simon's coffee cup. She waited for a moment, obviously gathering her thoughts. "This is Blair's life. It is everything he has ever accomplished. I want you to hold onto it. When the time comes, you can hand it over to him. You'll know when that is." 

"Naomi..." Simon spoke to her back, as she gracefully stood and headed for the door. She froze at the doorway. "You can't just expect me to know ..." 

"I trust your instincts, you wouldn't be my son's captain if you didn't have good instincts." 

She spoke without looking back at him. Before he could answer she was gone. Simon stared at the plain brown envelope. Written in stark black letters were the words: Blair J Sandburg; Confidential Material. Thoughtfully, he stared at it before rolling across his office to the file cabinets. Carefully selecting a key, he opened the file where he kept sensitive files and placed the envelope inside. Later, when he was walking again, he would move it to his safe. Maybe when Sandburg came back from the academy he would ask him about it. 

The ringing of his office phone distracted him from his thoughts. Grabbing the receiver, he barked into it, "Banks." 

By the time Simon finally managed to leave the station that day, he had forgotten all about the envelope and his odd conversation with Naomi Sandburg. 

***********************************************************************************************   
Conversations in the Station   
Part 2 : Simon and Jim *********************************************************************************************** 

"Come on, Jim! You can't mean that!" Detective Sandburg, Ph.D. stared at his partner in complete shock. It wasn't often that his sentinel threw him for a complete loop like this. Mentally, Blair began counting to ten. "San, shi, go..." 

"I'm serious about this, Chief." Ellison's quiet words disrupted his count. "You are going to the seminar and I'm staying in Cascade." 

"Who do you think you are trying to bluff?" 

"It's no bluff, Sandburg." Simon's voice carried quietly through the tense room. "Ellison is staying here to work on his caseload. You and Brown are going to Washington. The local FBI will meet you there." 

Wide blue eyes narrowed in frustration but the newest detective of the Major Crimes department finally nodded. He knew when to yield to overwhelming opposition. The fact that his partner was just as frustrated by the situation didn't help him, either. They both had good reason to hate the Fed's. 

* * *

Four days later, the safe now open, Simon sat at his desk looking at the heavy envelope that was resting in his hands. Gingerly he turned it over, noting the weight, the thickness, and the doomed feeling it gave him. Maybe he should have found the time to give this to the kid. But she had told him he would know the when the time had come, and it hadn't. 

Tears marred his eyes as he shoved the cursed thing back into his safe. He slammed the door with far too much force. Now it was too late and he was stuck with it. Maybe, when things settled back down. 

Damn! His thoughts scattered as the door swung open and slammed into his arm. He really didn't need this, not now. It wasn't as if he didn't have enough on his plate. The entire department was still in shock, watching the news on a TV brought in for that purpose. Only orders from above had kept them from leaving Cascade. And those orders weren't going to hold them back much longer. 

"Sir?" Rafe's voice was broken. "Jim asked me to give you this." 

The younger man held out a shield and a gun. Rafe's face was chalk white, his eyes torn between fear and admiration. Simon sighed to himself, as he watched Rafe place the items on the edge of the desk. A moment later, they were joined by several more as other members of the department filed in behind the young detective. He had known this was coming. He placed his own shield and gun on the desk beside those of his men and women. 

"Rafe? Tell Jim I want him at the meeting at my house. Five sharp. Everyone needs to be there." Simon's words were met with a quick nod and then the other man was gone. Soon, the silence in the bullpen echoed eerily. Except for the days after Zeller's attack, he didn't think it had ever been this quiet. He counted the badges on his desk. Three full shifts worth laid there. He picked up the phone. "Rhonda, would you please ask the chief if he can come down here? Thanks. Yes, I'll tell them. You're leaving too? I'll see you there. Thank you." 

It was sad to have it come to this, but in a way it was understandable. He opened his briefcase and quickly began placing maps and files inside. After a slight hesitation, he turned to the safe, still sitting open, and pulled out his private files. All of his notes on Ellison's abilities, weaknesses, and the way he used both to solve cases. Simon really didn't want anyone to see those. 

He pulled out a heavy bound book. The title, stamped in gold letters, brought a smile to his lips. Sandburg had handed this to him the day he returned from the hospital. The wry, nearly broken smile had shocked him and so had the words that came with it. Why the kid thought that Simon needed to have access to this thing, he didn't understand. He had tried to read it but the words had been too much while he was in recovery and he hadn't had time since. The dissertation took up most of his briefcase. 

He grabbed the envelope and shoved it in, slammed the briefcase closed and locked it. He did not want to know what was in that thing. Naomi had disappeared after handing it to him. No one knew where she had gone. Not even Sandburg had been able to find her in the intervening six months. Maybe he'd just hand the thing over to Ellison. 

"Banks? Where are your men? I've never seen it so empty." The chief's voice made him look up. The older man's eyes widened at the sight of all of the badges and weapons on the desk. "What is going on?" 

"My department has resigned, sir." He kept his voice low and controlled. A small crowd of civilian and police personnel had gathered behind the police chief. "We cannot follow the orders handed down by you and the governor." 

As his superior stood shell shocked and uncomprehending, Simon stood. There was nothing left here that couldn't be replaced. With one last look around his office, he walked out into the bullpen. The crowd parted like the proverbial Red Sea and he walked to the elevator. 

* * *

"Simon?" Jim's voice was confused as he opened the door. "I thought we were meeting at five." 

"We are. I just wanted to give you some things that got left at the precinct." Simon allowed himself to be led into the loft. Several packed duffles lay on the floor. He grinned to himself, he bet Jim didn't realize that he would have company on his trip. He opened his briefcase. "I didn't think that leaving this in the office safe was a good idea." 

"What is it?" Jim looked over the envelope. Taking a deep breath, he sneezed. "Naomi? You heard from her?" 

"Not recently. She gave me this the day she left Cascade." Simon watched his old friend study the envelope before setting it down to look at the files. "She told me to give it to Sandburg when the time was right." 

Jim shot a startled look at Simon. "And you're giving it to me? Why now?" 

"The time never came and --" 

"He's alive, Simon! All of this stuff, the envelope, the notes on my cases, Blair's dissertation... it's yours. If you can't keep it at the station, put it in your safe at home." Jim's words and voice were vehement, loud and angry. 

"Easy, Jim. I believe you. I'm going with you to get Blair and Henri back." Again he had startled his friend. "If you don't want these here, I'll put them in my safe deposit box.... Jim, you might want to make sure all of Sandburg's notes are--" 

"Already took care of that, Simon." Jim's wry smile and shrug said it all. The former covert ops man knew what they were going to face. "Are you sure you want to do this? It could cost you your career." 

"You're my friend, Jim. So are Blair and Henri." Simon's words were quiet. "You and Blair risked your lives for me several times. I can't let you go after them alone." 

Jim didn't answer. He simply picked up one of the duffles. "I'll escort you to the bank. Just to be sure you get there safely." 

***********************************************************************************************   
Conversations in the Station   
Part 3: Rafe & Jim *********************************************************************************************** 

Rafe stared at his phone in confusion. That message made absolutely no sense at all. He looked around the bullpen and spotted the man he needed to speak to. "Hey, Jim! Could you come here a minute?" 

Jim Ellison frowned slightly but he turned and headed for Rafe. "What's up, Rafe?" 

"I just checked my voice mail and there's a message from Brown but it doesn't sound right." As he explained, he watched Jim stiffen and come to full attention. Since their partners were together at a conference in DC a message from one was likely to contain a message from both. "I thought you might like to hear it too." 

At Ellison's nod, Rafe turned on the speaker phone and activated the message. "Rafe! It's Brown. We're doing fine. The convention's great. I'll call later and maybe you'll be there." 

Henri Brown's voice was rough, tired but jovial. Too jovial for anyone who really knew him. Brown hated traveling. He hated to fly. He hated leaving his wife and son for anything, especially a police convention. Behind him, an odd sound kept intruding into the tape. 

"They're in trouble." Jim's voice was cold. "Let's go talk to Simon."   


It hadn't taken Jim long to convince Simon that something was up. That led to Rafe's first experience watching Simon guide Jim to use his sentinel abilities. 

"All right, Jim." Simon's voice was low, each word spoken carefully. "I want you to remember how Sandburg has taught you to focus. Focus past Brown's voice, past his words... what do you hear?" 

"Blair's whispering." Jim's eyes were closed, his head tilted as he focused on the recorded message. "He says they're leaving DC in five minutes. Flight 223. Arriving 5pm in Cascade." Suddenly the Sentinel went still and his eyes flew open. "Brackett was in DC and he recognized Blair. They're running from him and the Feds." 

Simon grabbed his phone and dialed, eyes glancing to his clock. "Rhonda, I need to know if Flight 223 into Cascade is running on time. It should be arriving in 40 minutes." 

There was a brief pause and then Simon closed his eyes. The shocked look on his face made both Rafe and Ellison sit up. "Thank you. Rhonda, call the airline and get a passenger list. Brown and Sandburg were on that flight." 

"What happened?" Ellison's voice was tight. 

"The plane went down in the Rockies. Search and Rescue is already looking for it." Rafe felt his world crash around his ears as Simon's words finally made sense to his mind. He was still shaking his head in denial when he noticed Jim's shocked face. 

"I'd know if he were dead. I think they're both alive." Jim stated it firmly. Firmly enough to make hope spring alive in Rafe's heart. After all, the sentinel would know if his guide were dead. He'd known before and brought the kid back. 

"Listen to me," Simon began but the strident ringing of the phone caught his attention. "Banks. Oh, put her through, Rhonda. Yes, Governor, how can I help you?" 

Rafe looked away, focusing his gaze on the Cascade skyline. Only when Banks raised his voice did he tune back into the conversation. 

"I had men on that plane. Ellison, Rafe, and myself are heading out to the scene. . . . yes, Governor I understand. I'll tell them, ma'am." The disgusted fury in Banks' voice was enough to tell its own story. The captain crushed his unlit cigar and tossed it into the trash can. "This department is strictly forbidden to leave Cascade. The foreign dignitaries we are supposed to protect arrive tomorrow afternoon and the governor wants Major Crimes to handle it. She got the Chief of Police to sign off on the order for us to stay here." 

"I'm going after Blair, sir." Ellison unclipped his detective shield and began to place it on the desk. 

"Jim, wait a minute." Rafe knew his voice sounded as shocked as he was. It still didn't make sense. Their partners had to be alive. "We could give the locals a chance. It's bound to be on the news. They'll show search and rescue efforts. Our partners'll call as soon as they can get to a phone or they'll show their ugly mugs on the TV." 

The sentinel looked at him, his pale eyes measuring him broodingly. Finally, he nodded. "I'll wait. But not for long." 

Rafe nodded. It wasn't much, but the fact that Ellison had listened to him helped. He couldn't risk the hope that he had. Henri would be calling soon. He had to. 

* * *

The next day. 

"Rafe?" Jim's voice was quiet, trying not to disturb the others. 

The entire Major Crimes department, all three shifts, was present. Most were focused on the television. The downed airplane had been found. The blackened wreckage was one of the worst sights Rafe had ever seen. Even from here he could see the burnt bodies. Maybe most of the viewers had no idea what they were looking at, but he knew. He had seen it before. According to the noon report there were no survivors. 

"You're leaving?" Rafe asked, meeting the taller man's eyes. The worry and pain there made him want to curse. If he hadn't said anything, Jim could be there already. 

"Yeah. Give these to Simon for me?" Jim handed him his badge and gun. "If the only way I can leave is to resign, I'll do it." 

"Are we driving or flying?" Rafe found himself asking. 

Jim grimaced. "The governor can have us picked up at the airport." 

Rafe nodded as he watched Jim go pack up his desk. He stared thoughtfully at the badge in his hand. He had always wanted to be a cop. His family had never understood, but it had been his goal. He wanted to be the best police officer in Cascade. He was good at his job; he had the awards and citations to prove it. Until Sandburg had come along, he had been the youngest man to ever make Detective or the Major Crimes Unit. He still considered himself a good cop. But without his partner what was he? He couldn't let go... he couldn't let his friend, his partner just disappear. He had never lost a partner before. 

He turned to face Simon's office. The door was open and he could see that Simon was working on something. His decision made, he knocked on the door. 

"Sir?" Rafe's voice broke as he faced his commander for the last time. "Jim asked me to give you this." 

Simon looked up. He looked haggard, worn. 

Rafe gently placed Jim's badge and pistol on the desk. Then he pulled his own badge and the official pistol he carried. It had never left his stewardship from the day he'd graduated from the academy. It felt like he was leaving behind an old friend as he set it down. He heard a quiet murmur as other detectives reacted to his actions. A moment later, another badge was set down beside his. Not looking at anyone, he slipped through the crowd and headed out the door. 

"Rafe?" Simon's voice made Rafe pause. He half turned, waiting for the rest of the words. They were not what he expected. "Tell Jim I want him at the meeting at my house. Five sharp. Everyone needs to be there." 

Rafe nodded and left. He had things to get done. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jim's. "Jim..." 

***********************************************************************************************   
Conversations in the Station   
Part 4 : Megan & Joel *********************************************************************************************** 

Megan stared at the TV, disbelief warring with shock. The pictures she saw there were too hard to stomach. The dark mountains were lit with searchlights as slow moving helicopters crossed the terrain. A phone number scrolled across the screen, a hot line for family members of the passengers. The Red Cross woman was trying to give hope to reporters, but the grim faces of the rescue workers gave lie to her words. All of them shivered in the cold wind that stirred their hair. 

"Oh, God! Sandy?" Megan heard her voice break as the meaning of the awful picture finally made it through the numbness of her mind. "Brown? They both..." 

A warm cup of coffee was pressed into her hands. Joel's voice was rough as he spoke to her. "Take a drink, Megan." 

She turned to see his sad, careworn face. "They can't be dead, Joel. After everything we've all been through, a plane crash just doesn't make sense." 

Taggart opened his mouth but no words came out. His eyes were fixed on the TV screen. The searchers were calling it quits because of the rising winds. After a long moment he turned back to Megan. "They are alive. Look at Jim. He's still pacing and growling at every little thing. If ...if they weren't, no one would have been able to hold him here." 

Megan turned to see Jim Ellison, their resident hard case, pacing on one end of the room. He had a cell phone held to his ear, listening intently to the words on the other end. He growled something unintelligible into the receiver and turned off the phone. 

Rafe stood nearby, quietly and pensively watching the other man. He silently offered him a cup of coffee. When it was accepted, he turned back to the television. At Jim's single growled word, the younger man nodded. 

"What did Jim mean by 'noon'?" Megan asked curiously. 

"You know about the governor's orders?" Joel asked quietly, as he began straightening his desk. All around the bull pen, detectives had suddenly attacked their stacks of paperwork. "Well, he's giving the rescue effort until noon. Then they're going after Blair and Henri." 

Megan glanced at the quiet activity in the room. It looked like everyone in the department was planning on helping Jim and Rafe find their partners. She picked up a file from Joel's desk and headed her own desk. She did not plan on being left behind. 

* * *

It was barely 10 am when the plane was found. The first reports were garbled, optimistic and cautious at the same time. Until the first cameras arrived on the scene, reporters kept hope alive by speculating there were survivors huddled in the remains of the plane, or near the wreckage. However, at the first images, even the reporters, veterans of disaster reporting, paused in shocked silence. There were going to be no survivors. 

The melted aluminum skin of the airliner had burned through snow and ice to bare earth. Made of heavier weight metal, the plane's ribs arched into the air, marking the tomb of the passengers. The rest was a blur as Megan's eyes clouded and she sank to her chair. 

Throughout the Major Crimes bullpen, conversations went silent as everyone turned to face the television. Phones were ignored as the department reeled from the obvious blow. Their men were gone. 

"Rafe?" Megan heard Jim's quiet voice. Even if he was trying not to disturb the rest of the room, everyone could hear him over the quiet stillness. 

"You're leaving?" Rafe's voice was harder to hear as the reporters finally began to speak again. 

"Yeah. Give these to Simon for me?" Megan turned in time to see Jim hand his badge and weapon to Rafe. "If the only way I can leave is to resign, I'll do it." 

"Are we driving or flying?" Rafe asked quietly. 

Megan missed Jim's answer. Every man and woman in the bullpen, all three shifts, was coming to his or her feet. Awed by what she was witnessing, she followed the procession into Captain Banks' office. The array of badges and weapons on the captain's desk was startling. 

"Connor?" Banks' voice was gruff, startling her from her muddled thoughts. 

"Sir, before you join the resignees... could you give me a leave of absence?" Megan found herself whispering. "I'm not required to be at the trade meeting, but I'd rather not be the only one here. I was planning a ... hiking trip in the mountains." 

The sadness left Banks' eyes for a brief moment. "Request approved, Connor. I have some maps that might be useful." 

"I'll stop by your place at about 5?" She asked carefully. 

"It'll be crowded, but we could use the company." 

When Megan stepped out of the captain's office, the bullpen was nearly empty. Joel was waiting for her. "Want to go pick up a van with me?" 

With a smile, Megan joined him. As they walked out the door, a very harried looking official rushed past them. He moved too fast for her to catch the name on the gleaming gold nametag. 

"Who was that?" 

"Chief of Police Warren." Taggart answered, pushing the elevator call button. 

***********************************************************************************************   
Conversations on the Run   
Part 5 : Blair and Brown *********************************************************************************************** 

"Ready H?" Blair was not in the mood for this. He did not want to go to DC for a conference, even if it specialized in 'Intercultural relations: Police Officers and the Public'. The fact that he and Brown had been chosen to fulfill some kind of quota irked him even more. He didn't feel the need to push his status as both a new detective and special consultant to Major Crimes or his Jewish heritage for the right to go on this trip. He simply did not want to go to DC. 

"Yeah, I'm ready, Hairboy." The big man grinned his amusement. "I thought you liked learning new things." 

With a low snarl, Blair closed the file he was working on and tossed it into the 'finished' bin. "This is not about learning, Henri. It's about the PD having to fill some kind of quota and I don't like it. Diversity means we are all working together as equals, not being shuttled off for special training because we're different." 

"Come on, Blair. The Feds aren't that bad... they've actually helped us out a few times. We might even like the stuff. It's a shoo-in that you will probably know more than the lecturers." Brown turned off his computer, still trying to cheer up the younger man. Everyone had noticed that from the outset, Sandburg had been surly about the thought of going. A few people, Rafe among them, had wondered when Jim and Blair switched personalities. It looked like it was going to be a long trip. 

"Yeah, right." He wasn't sure why he was being so sarcastic. For some reason it felt wrong to be leaving Cascade. Blair grabbed his backpack, checked his weapon and was ready to go. 

"Do you think Rafe and Jim'll get back in time?" H asked, as he stood. 

"We could always wait for them," Blair commented hopefully. 

"Get out of here and catch your plane, detectives." Simon's voice startled them. Their captain stood quietly in the doorway to his office. "If they get done with their interviews, they can meet you at the airport." 

"Yes, sir." Both men spoke in unison as they grabbed their bags. On a normal day, all three would have cracked smiles. Today, there was enough tension and unease in the air that their faces remained grim. 

* * *

Blair looked at Henri's pale, pained face and tried not to completely loose his cool. From the moment that he had recognized Brackett, they had been on the run. Henri hadn't argued. One garbled plea for them to run and the bigger man had sprung into action. Proving that he was still the linebacker he had been in college, Henri had plowed through the Federal agents who trying to stop them. Even breaking his arm hadn't slowed the man. 

Only now that they were out of immediate danger did H pause and let the pain gain control. Blair was totally in awe of that kind of dedication. Before meeting Jim, that kind of behavior was something he only read about. "H? Do you think you handle it a little longer? We can stop by one of the clinics." 

"We do that and we get picked up," Henri whispered, his words almost drowned out by the sound of the Metro on its glide through the cement tunnels. "Do you know where we're going?" 

"Yeah." Blair licked his lips as he began to explain. "It's not exactly--" 

"I trust you, Blair." He smiled, as Blair jumped guiltily. "As long as we don't hurt any civilians or break too many laws, just get us home." 

"Umm, that may be a problem. It's not exactly 100% legal, at least I don't think it is." 

"Do we have to do something illegal?" Henri spoke calmly, eyes closed. 

"What we're going to do is legal, barely," Blair hedged. 

"That's good enough for me. Just get us home." 

* * *

Henri shifted nervously. Blair had left him hours earlier and he was getting worried. A smiling woman appeared in the doorway. She looked like someone his mother would introduce to him as one of her old college friends. Nothing at all seemed strange or out of place about her. "Henri? Is your arm bothering you? I can make you some more tea." 

He shook his head. The tea had killed the throbbing pain of his arm. Even when the bone was set, it hadn't bothered him except in an off-key way. He really didn't want to know what they had given him, but he had the feeling he didn't dare take any more. Not if he wanted to pass his next drug test. 

"Your IDs are ready." She changed the subject, handing him a set of ID. 

He stared in amazement. Henri had seen fake ID before, but he would swear these were real. He looked down at them, memorizing the details. He was Henri Smith, insurance salesman. Every single thing seemed to be in order. "Thank you." 

"Mr. Smith. I hate to remind you, but..." Her words trailed off as the front door opened and they heard Blair's voice. 

"I know, ma'am. I haven't seen a thing. You have my word." Henri smiled at the quiet relief on the woman's face. 

Blair breezed into the room. "Em, everything ready? We really need to move on before someone notices us." 

"Of course it is, Shadow." The woman pulled Blair into a big hug. "Jay is getting the car now. He'll drop you off at the station. You ride into Baltimore. At Union Station go from the Metro to the Amtrak train. Your tickets are waiting at the counter. The train will get you to New York. Plane reservations are in Mr. Smith's name." 

"Thanks, Em. I hate to rush off, but the Feds are really hunting us." Blair helped Henri to his feet as he spoke. 

"Did you forget something?" Em's voice was amused as she held out a Fedex envelope. "You can't travel with two sets of id or the weapons." 

"Oh, yeah." Blair looked a bit embarrassed as he placed his wallet and Brown's into the envelope. Then he grabbed their badges, flipped them open and tossed them in too. "Did you get a box for our pistols?" 

The woman handed him a heavy-duty box. The foam insulation had been cut to hold their weapons securely. Blair quickly removed the bullets from them. Then he carefully fit the pistols and holsters into the box. Once satisfied they wouldn't move during transport, he closed the box. Then reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled it tight. H watched, confused as Blair quickly cut the lock off and laid it across the closed edge of the box. He then wrapped the entire box in a layer of tape. It was only then that it made sense. If the box were tampered with, the lock of hair would be gone or mussed. 

Em handed him another box. Blair wiped it down with a soft cloth and placed the first box inside it. He closed the box, placing his fingers firmly along the seam. That area was securely taped, trapping the prints in place. H began to grin as he recognized the address written on the label. Cassie Wells would examine the package very well before opening it. She'd notice any change in the packaging and note it down. But he did wonder why Blair had sent it to her instead of to Jim. 

"I know what I'm doing, H." The quiet words broke into his thoughts. 

"I trust you, kid." Henri spoke softly. Blair nodded before finishing his task. Moments later, they were out the door, package and envelope carefully tucked into Blair's new duffel bag. 

* * *

They made it all the way to Washington state. They knew they needed to be met at the Cascade Airport. That was where the Feds would be waiting for them to make their reappearance. They had been careful, leaving a false message on Rafe's voice mail with Blair whispering the real message underneath it. But somehow, the men had found out and were waiting for them at their last transfer. 

"Detective Brown? Detective Sandburg?" The pale man who spoke to them was unremarkable. His black jeans and T-shirt hadn't warned them. He smiled at them. 

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong people." Blair's voice was polite but cool. 

"No, I don't, Mr. Sandburg. This is neither the place nor the time for this discussion." The man's smile was cold. "I don't think we need any trouble here. Too many innocent civilians." 

Henri looked around and realized that they had been made. Several other men, all wearing the same intense look, were watching the man facing them. "Hairboy, look around." 

Blair looked and bowed his head. There were at least six men between them and the gateway. Even if Henri were in any condition to run, they wouldn't make it. Not without someone else getting hurt. "We'll go, peacefully." 

"Good choice." The man gestured for them to precede him. "We have a bit of a journey in front of us." 

* * *

Brackett was waiting in the SUV. He smiled at the sight of them. "Hello, Dr. Sandburg. This must be Detective Brown. Get in the back." 

"What are you doing loose, Brackett?" Blair asked, fairly amiably. 

"Gathering allies, Blair. Congratulations on the dissertation. I can't wait until I get a chance to read it." As soon as they were seated, the door locks clicked into place. The young man who had met them at gate climbed into the front seat. "Did they give you any trouble?" 

"No." The man shot them a quick look. "None at all." 

"I told you they were smart. Blair, I would like you to meet my new partner." Lee Brackett smiled again. The delight on his face boded ill for the two men in the back seat and they knew it. "Alex, this is Blair Sandburg, detective of the Cascade Police Department, Major Crimes Division, Doctor of Anthropology, Rainier University. The quiet one is Henri Brown, detective of the Cascade Police Department, Bachelor of Arts, Criminology and Criminal Law, Washington State at Seattle. Detectives, my partner, Alexei." 

"What, no last name?" Blair baited them. 

"None that concerns you." Alexei turned to face the young man. For a split second the pain in those eyes was enough to make Blair back down, then it was gone. "Not if you want to stay alive Detective." 

Blair remained silent at that comment. He had the feeling that Alexei was serious and he desperately wanted to live. He had so much still to do, he wasn't about to risk irritating the man any more than he already had. 

* * *

The sudden sound made all four men look back. A sharp crisp boom was followed by a deep rumbling growl. The sight of a glowing streak of fire falling toward the mountain they had just crossed made them all pale. 

"What the hell did you do, Alex???" Brackett was the first to respond as the SUV slid to the side of the road. Still yelling at his partner, he got out of the vehicle to watch the falling airliner. 

Alex watched impassively, eyes flat. "I didn't go near the plane. What did you do?" 

The words burned their way into Blair's brain. The flight had been full. That meant hundreds dead. He reacted instinctively. He vaulted from the back into the empty driver's seat. As he crossed through the center of the truck, his booted foot kicked out, catching Alexei's arm. The gun fired as it spun to the floor. He slammed the door shut and slammed the lock. Gunning the engine, he barely missed hitting Brackett as they sped away. 

Henri reached forward and wrapped his arm around Alexei's throat, the plastic cast digging into the man's flesh. He growled menacingly. "I wouldn't try to reach it, my friend." 

Alex froze, his hands wrapping around the cast. 

Blair drove for a few minutes before coming to a stop. Alexei glared at him as he pointed the captured 9 mm pistol at its owner. If Blair thought they could control the other man, he would prefer to turn him over to Ellison and the rest of Major Crimes. Between them, they might be able to get some answers. But something about the eyes of the man and the tense feeling at the back of his neck warned against keeping their captive. 

"Get out." Blair was surprised by the coldness of his own voice. 

"We will meet again." Alexei smiled, as he climbed down from the SUV. 

The gunshots as they pulled away surprised both men. Glass flew everywhere as the window beside H shattered. Blair floored the engine, barely noting the sound of the more bullets hitting the SUV's body. In the rear view mirror, Alexei crouched, weapon still pointing at them until they were out of range. 

* * *

"H?" Blair glanced at his friend, worried. "Were you hit?" 

"No, I don't think so. Just got cut by the glass, why?" 

"Alex hit something important. We're going to be walking soon." He looked from the rising temperature gauge to the darkening woods. "We're still a long ways from Cascade." 

"I can keep up with you, Hairboy." Henri grinned. "Too bad we don't have a tent and some fishing poles. I've been fishing around here. It's a good place." 

"You know where we can hole up?" Blair perked up. If H knew the area, they might just be able to hold out until their partners arrived. 

"Yeah, there's some places on the other side of the ridge." 

* * *

"Henri?" Blair was worried. In the past few hours, the other detective had withdrawn into himself. He laid his hand on the other man's arm and flinched at the warmth radiating through his clothes. "Oh, man, don't do this to me." 

Henri's eyes opened and met his. "Blair? I don't think I can keep up with you now." 

"You don't have to keep up. You just have to hold on, H. Our partners are on their way. Jim will find us." Blair murmured, more of a prayer than anything else. 

***********************************************************************************************   
Conversations between Friends   
Part 6 : Major Crimes *********************************************************************************************** 

Simon stared at his front door. It was open -- wide open. Jim looked at him and as one they each pulled their personal weapon. (They may have turned in their official pistols but neither of them was about to go hunting Sandburg and Brown without a piece.) The sound of women's voices came from the open doorway. 

"Um, Simon?" Jim's confusion showed as he focused his hearing on the house. With a resigned sigh he placed the safety on his weapon and holstered it. "You've got company. Lots of it" 

Catching the sentinel's resigned look, Simon copied his old friend's actions. "Who is it?" 

"Sounds like... all the wives, sir. AJ just whispered that if we come in with our guns out, she'll pour the coffee down the sink." The wry grimace as Jim spoke told its own story. Simon knew enough to know that the sentinel was probably editing the woman's words.   


The two men silently entered the house. It was crowded. That was Simon's first thought. Women and men, all civilians, were busily preparing things under Rhonda's expert guidance. Several ice chests stood open in the middle of the living room, being packed with enough food for an army. Another knot of people were going through medical kits, making sure each of them had everything they might need. 

"Simon?" Brown's wife approached them. Simon held out his arms and gave the young woman a hard hug. When she finally pulled away, tears were in her eyes. "You find him and bring him back to me. You hear me?" 

"I hear you." Simon's voice was thick. He had known Henri and Sherri Brown a long time. He was their son's godfather. "Where's Lashon?" 

"With Mama Brown." Rafe's voice came from behind them. Sherri moved to hug Brown's partner. "Pop's downstairs, if you're ready to go. You and Lashon are staying with them until we get Henri back home." 

Sherri silently nodded and headed out the door. Her exit started a mass exodus of the civilians. Each and every one stopped to greet Simon and the other officers before leaving. 

Rhonda grinned cheekily at the still dazed expression on Simon's face. As she slipped past them, she asked, "Forgot I had a key from when I baby-sat Daryl?" 

"I think I need to change my locks." Simon groaned to his men's amusement. 

AJ was the last to leave. She handed a police issue radio to Simon. "Daryl left his radio. It's set on the channel they're using for a special task force. The mayor has ordered the Major Crimes Department detained, quietly." She pointed out a bright red thermos "Mate-chai, Calim'a mix. Don't use it if you can help it. It's strong. I'm going to the crash site. I'll get all the information I can for you." 

The sentinel nodded at her as she headed for the door with Rafe. The two said their good-byes quickly and then the young detective rejoined the rest of Major Crimes department. 

"What's with the thermos?" Simon asked quietly. 

"I've seen Chopec warriors use something similar before battle. With it they felt no pain, no fear and they didn't get tired." Jim answered quietly. "It's not something I'd use unless I had no choice. It has other uses too... mainly ceremonial." 

Simon nodded. From the look that quickly crossed Jim's face, he had a feeling he really didn't want to know. "Let's get down to business, people." 

The final plan had the department splitting into two groups. One to stay in Cascade, run interference and protect their families -- the other to find Brown and Sandburg. 

* * *

Two large trucks headed up into the mountains. Both vehicles were loaded with supplies and equipment, each one carrying four silent detectives from the Major Crimes division. Jim drove the first vehicle, for once driving to rescue his partner in a sane, unremarkable manner. Only the fact they all knew he was avoiding the attention of the rest of the Cascade PD kept the others from commenting. The tension as they raced into the darkness was enhanced by the carefully worded words that passed from one radio to another. Somehow the patrol cars looking for them seemed to never to be in the same area as they were. And yet the manhunt was progressing under Sergeant Howard's direction. It was surprising how good Simon's people were, they kept vanishing at the last possible minute. 

Once the trucks passed out of the Cascade city limits, they all breathed a little easier. No one wanted to fight their way past their brethren, even if none of them were cops any longer. The loss had yet to sink in, but its ache was still there. It would be dealt with once they found their missing comrades. 

* * *

Blair shook with cold. He didn't really dare to risk a fire but with the dropping temperatures he was afraid he had no choice. If only he had his backpack, but he had left it in DC. It was too obvious, too distinctive, so it had been left behind. So they had only what was in their pockets, cash, ID, Swiss Army knife, chewing gum, a pen, and a picture of Brown's family. 

He looked over at Henri. The big detective was curled in a ball, shuddering in the dim light. His fever had spiked again. It was too dark for Blair to hunt for more medicinal herbs. He needed to get H to a doctor or a hospital. At the sound of H's chattering teeth, he made his decision. Blair began hunting for a piece of flint. He had to keep them both alive through the night. He had enough dry wood for a fire, he could peel some bark for a pot... all he needed was the flint to start a fire. 

A wolf howled, its mournful sound echoing off the ridge. _Damn it! _Blair's thoughts turned inward again. _Where was Jim? Where was their rescue party? He had kept Brown moving for nearly twenty-four hours with this fever_. _He needed his sentinel and he needed him NOW!_

* * *

Jim growled aloud, startling Simon. 

"What is it, Jim?" Simon's words caught the attention of the others. 

"Blair," was all the sentinel said as he pressed the accelerator to the floor. 

* * *

Brackett glared at his companions. Only Alexei seemed immune to the look. From the amount of blood they had found in the SUV, they knew one of the two fugitives was hurt. Lee hadn't planned on losing Sandburg or wounding him. He wondered what Ellison's reaction would be... nothing nice he was certain. 

"We'll find them in the morning." Alexei's voice made Brackett look up. There was something in the cold eyes that made him wish he hadn't accepted the other man's offer of freedom. 

"That's what you said last night." Brackett growled. "You were wrong." 

"I said we would be able to track them. We're close." Alexei looked up as a wolf howled. He grinned, the light in his eyes more than amused. "Very close, Lee. We'll catch your guide in the morning. The sentinel will be ours by tomorrow night." 

* * *

A deep gruff sound made Blair open his eyes. All he could see were teeth. Long, white, wet teeth. He froze, staring at the gaping mouth. A long pink tongue reached out and licked the teeth, as if it was preparing for the feast. Then the teeth withdrew and a brown nose snuffled his hair. With a satisfied snort, the beast turned around and curled up, its side pressed close to the young man. 

Blair looked around at Brown. All he could see was a furry mass. He started to move and two pairs of eyes opened. After a long staring match, one of the animal's moved its head so he could see Henri's face. No longer shuddering with fever, the man seemed to be resting peacefully. 

As the warmth at his side began to really register, Blair felt the exhaustion creep up on him again. Maybe he was suffering from fever dreams. He didn't have time to finish the thought before he was asleep again. 

* * *

The first light of dawn brought Brackett awake. He started to move but at the feel of something resting lightly on his chest he froze. He opened his eyes. Coiled on his chest was a snake. A big, brown, gray, and tan coiled nest of scales. He focused on the pattern that he could see... His mind classified it as a diamondback rattler. 

He knew that the snake was common in these mountains, but he had never heard of them getting big enough to make a nest that big. Then he realized that he saw two rattles. It really was a nest of them. Very slowly he looked over at his companions. 

Every man in the party had at least one snake on him. His eyes met Alexei's. The wry amusement there made him pause. Why on earth would he find this situation amusing? 

"What's so funny?" Lee hissed, praying he didn't disturb the snake on his chest. 

"You could have told me we were chasing a shaman, partner." The younger man closed his eyes. "I knew you weren't telling me everything. We're stuck until they decide to move." 

To Bracket's amazement, Alexei and his men all closed their eyes and relaxed. What made them so calm... were they used to bizarre situations? Resigned to the wait, Brackett closed his eyes; it was going to be a long morning. 

* * *

The sound of a hawk woke Blair. He looked around. The animals were gone. There were tracks, lupine and feline tracks, all around them. He stretched, barely ready to be conscious. He needed to find food and medicine. Henri's fever was down, but still present. 

As Blair stood, the hawk cried out again. It flew past, struggling to hold onto its prey. The rabbit kicked and managed to break free. It landed near the amazed man. As it tried to escape, Blair pounced, grabbing the wounded animal. He was not about to argue with a gift like this one. Henri needed protein and roast rabbit sounded perfect. 

* * *

Two vehicles pulled into a rest area. Men and women poured out of the trucks, stretching to relieve cramped muscles. Silently they helped four of the group to prepare for a hike. Medical supplies, sleeping bags, spare weapons, bullets, fire starters, food, water, coffee, knives... all disappeared into heavy duty packs. 

"We'll keep on the road. If we see anything, we'll radio you." Joel spoke softly. 

"Be careful. They're being hunted." Jim's certainty was noted by everyone, but no one asked. They knew better. After all the rescues, all the news stories, all the evidence the entire division had come to the conclusion that what they didn't know for a fact couldn't be used against them by IA or anyone else. 

Jim shouldered his pack and headed into the forest. Behind him, Rafe, Megan and Simon followed as quietly as they could. He carefully fixed their presence into the map his senses had formed and began scanning the area around them. He could feel Blair ahead. He could also feel Blair's worry for Henri. Jim fought the urge to run. He didn't want to leave his companions behind -- not yet. But if it was necessary he would. 

***********************************************************************************************   
Conversations in the Forest   
Part 7 : Major Crimes et al *********************************************************************************************** 

"Blair?" Henri's whisper made the younger detective whirl. For the first time in hours Brown's eyes were open and he was coherent. "Why are you still here?" 

"Hey, man, I couldn't leave you behind. It would seriously wreck my karma." Blair smiled at his friend. He pulled a rough bark pot from its place over the fire. "It's time for more tea." 

Henri made a face. "I think I remember that tea." 

"It's the only medicine we have, H." Blair's voice was somber. "I've got some soup for you, too." 

"Soup?" Henri accepted Blair's help and sat up. He stared in confusion at the bark pots the young man set near them. 

"Don't knock it. I didn't have much to work with." Blair's smile took the bite out of the words. 

"I'm not arguing, Sandburg." H smiled weakly before sipping at the tea. It was all his friend could do to keep from chuckling at the site. "We need to keep moving." 

"Jim's almost here, man. We can wait for him and the others." Blair looked around the clearing. Somehow he knew they were safe here. At least for now. He went back to braiding thin strips of bark together. 

* * *

The closer they got to Blair, the faster Jim moved. Behind him, his companions struggled to keep up. He could feel his guide's unhappiness with Brown's condition. He could feel the worry that somehow their pursuers would arrive first. 

"Jim!" Simon's voice startled the sentinel. He stopped and turned to face the captain. "Slow down, man. We can't all run at this pace." 

He let his gaze flicker over the other three. Simon and Megan were winded. Only Rafe seemed unfazed by the pace. Jim nodded absently, letting his senses range outward. He caught a fragment of speech and focused on it. Ignoring the startled sounds of his companions, the sentinel went from standing still to a full out run. He no longer cared if they kept up or got left behind. He could always find them again. Right now, his guide was in danger. 

* * *

They had lost most of the morning waiting for the rattlers to leave. All four men had been too cautious to move lest they disturb the dangerous snakes. Only when the sun had truly cleared the trees, had the lethargic reptiles stirred. It was not a sensation Brackett ever wanted to experience again. Alexei had refused to explain his comments about Sandburg being a shaman, so the ex-agent had filed them away for later study. 

Now they were close. Their tracker had signaled that they should move silently. A quiet voice came from the trees ahead of them. 

"Take it easy, Brown. You're not in any shape to..." The voice trailed off into silence as a wolf began to growl. 

* * *

Blair looked up to see the wolf staring into the trees. Beyond the edge of the clearing stood Alexei and Brackett. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Jim. I tried." 

A man, dressed in camouflage stepped into the clearing, his weapon pointed at Henri. 

"Hello, Dr. Sandburg." Lee Bracket's smile was wide as he surveyed the little camp. "You led us on quite a chase." 

Blair looked over at Henri. The other man looked scared, eyes wide in shock. Blair whirled around in time to see a hawk, talons outspread land on the armed man. The growl of a wolf was followed by a muffled scream. 

Brackett froze as his man fell to the ground and the hawk disappeared into the trees. He scanned the area, looking for the one who had screamed. 

"Impressive, shaman." Alexei's words made everyone look at him. The thin man looked around the clearing, speculatively. After a long moment he smiled, and Blair shuddered at the sight. "You found yourself a bit of sacred land. Another time." 

"How about now?" Jim's voice came from behind Blair. The sentinel stalked forward, his pistol aimed at the two men. 

"You are a cop, Ellison. You can't kill us in cold blood." Brackett spoke calmly. He had studied the other man enough to believe he understood him. 

"Don't be so sure of that." The words were growled, low and edged with venom. 

"How about a deal?" Alexei interrupted the stalemate. "We leave and you can have your partner back, without any argument from us. Your companions aren't close enough to back you up, not yet." 

Jim studied the man, memorizing the face as he read his intentions. Finally he nodded. Without another word, a leather-coated arm went up. He could hear the other men retreating. Brackett grimaced before he finally turned and followed the others. Silently, still listening to the retreating sounds, he handed Blair his backpack, knowing his guide would find everything he needed inside it. 

* * *

Brackett stared at the men in front of him. "What do you mean we aren't going back?" 

"You failed to acquire the guide. His sentinel and their friends are here. They've found him and will be hunting us." Alexei's voice was calm. Too calm for Bracket's tastes. "We are not equipped to take on a group of armed, angry policemen. They left everything behind for their friend. We're done here." 

"I don't know about that. I am going after Sandburg." Brackett turned to leave. 

Behind him, Alexei moved with the swiftness of a striking cat. Brackett ended up on the ground, a long thin knife across his throat. A thin smile crossed the man's face as he spoke, "I don't think so. You are coming with me. My employer wants to talk to you." 

It occurred to Brackett that he had miscalculated badly in his choice of partners. He had the feeling that for once he had lost at the bargaining table. 

* * *

"Damn it, Ellison!" Simon's growl made Sandburg look up from where he and Rafe were tending to Brown. "I thought I told you not to leave us behind." 

"He was just in time to stop Brackett." Blair spoke softly, making the big captain freeze. He met the other man's eyes. "If he had been a few minutes later, we would have been gone. And I have the feeling that not even Jim would have been able to find us." 

No one said anything for several long moments. Finally, Rafe broke the silence. "Henri needs to get to the hospital. The wound is infected." 

"Can you walk?" Jim asked quietly. 

"Just try me." Brown whispered. With the help of his friends he stood, leaning heavily on his partner. The first step he took brought him to his knees. 

Jim frowned and then pulled out the small bright red thermos. He poured a little of the bitter liquid into a cup and filled the rest with lukewarm coffee. "Drink this, Henri. It'll help." 

"Jim," Simon warned, only to be silenced by the glare he got in return. 

"It's a long way back to the road and this will help kill his pain." The grim reply was enough. Everyone glanced at their wounded comrade and understood his worry. Jim may have made a deal with the enemy, but how long would Brackett hold off? They needed to move and the terrain was too rough for them to carry Henri out. He had to be mobile. 

* * *

"Well, Mr. Brackett? You gave me the show you promised." The man in the shadows drew a deep drag on his cigarette. "I believe your story about sentinels. However, I don't think they would be useful to me. Too unpredictable, too troublesome." 

"Ellison can be controlled. He'll do anything to protect Sandburg." Brackett spoke up vehemently. He didn't want to lose this man's interest. 

"And your advice?" The man turned to face Alexei. 

"Leave them alone, sir. We don't want to mess with another shaman." The young man sank into a chair, an insolent smile on his face. "The last time we nearly lost everything. This time we only lost two men." 

"Shaman?" 

"Sandburg was protected by a medicine wheel. An old one he 'found' in the dark while on the run. The only explanation is that Sandburg is a shaman." Alexei watched his employer. "If we push them, things could escalate enough to capture the FBI's attention." 

"You're correct in that assessment. They have enough highly placed friends already asking questions. We don't want any more attention than we've already received." The man coughed quietly before taking another drag at his cigarette. "Mr. Brackett, I want you to keep an eye on Ellison and Sandburg. I want to know everything about them and their friends. I don't want anything to escape your attention. You," he pointed to Alexei, "go to Seattle and make sure that none of our projects affect Cascade. I don't want anyone to get interested in us at all." 

Alexei nodded and stood. He followed Brackett to the cabin door before pausing. He cleared his throat. "They gave up their jobs to go after Sandburg." 

"I'll take care of that personally." The man smiled, his face wrinkling in sardonic amusement as he contemplated the phone call he was about to make. It wasn't often that he ordered his opponents jobs to be restored. But there were times when it was easier to make sure that his opponents were too busy to notice his movements. He dialed the governor's private line. 

* * *

Simon stared at Jack Kelso in confusion. It had been hard enough to swallow the idea that the mayor had quietly reinstated his division. It was as if everyone was denying the events that had occurred on Thursday. No one at the station seemed to care; they had just covered for the Major Crime department as if they were really escorting the foreign dignitaries around Cascade. 

In fact, according to the rumor mill, the whole thing with Major Crimes resigning had been staged to cover up for the fact that a certain Sheik had refused to accept the Fed's offer of protection. Everyone, including the Chief of Police was refusing to comment about the rumor or the fact that for three days an entire department had been missing. According to the radio logs, Simon's people had been on duty for 72 hours straight. 

"So, what exactly are you saying, Mr. Kelso?" 

Kelso pointed to one of the photos lying on the conference table. It showed two men entering a helicopter. "The men in Fortaleza's picture are known to the Agency. I can't tell you who they are or why they were here, but it isn't good. Every time they show up, life becomes, shall we say, difficult. If we're very lucky, they decided that they don't want to move into the Cascade area." 

Blair looked at the picture, not recognizing either of the men. He did recognize a man in another though. "We met him. Brackett introduced him as Alexei." 

Kelso looked at Blair, a faint expression of wonder on his face. "You met him and he let you live to tell about it? That man used to go by the name of Alex Krycek. Supposedly he's died at least twice that I know of." 

Blair swallowed at the thought. He knew death had been close, he just hadn't realized quite how close. 

* * *

"Naomi?" The voice was gentle. She turned to look at the speaker. "He's safe, for now. Are you sure you really want to do this?" 

"Yes, I am. He has others who can take care of him now. He doesn't need me and I'm only a liability like this." Naomi spoke softly as she stood. "I'll miss him but it really is for the best." 

* * *

In a bank vault, a plain envelope sat. It was unremarkable. Only the name on it stood out, carefully and beautifully written: Blair J Sandburg, Confidential Material. Once again, it had been forgotten.   


fin   
The Envelope Series : Episode 1 

The Envelope Series : Episode 2 Missing   
  



	2. Missing

From the Envelope Series:   
Missing

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and it characters belong to Pet Fly, Paramount Productions, and UPN :-( I only took them out to play. No money was made. 

Warnings: none. 

First posted to the SentinelAngst List in January 2000. Edited and revised July2000. 

Notes: Dues! Feedback welcome. Oh, yeah... no idea what comes next. I'm kind of stuck. Yes I know what's in the envelope;-) You guys get to know later. Ronnee 

Many thanks to my betas ... Toni Rae and Hazel. How they manage with me overworking them, I really don't know. 

@--->--- 

Blair stared at his computer, a deep frown on his face. The message was one he had not expected to see. With a soft sigh, he logged off the Internet and shut down his lap top. 

"Chief?" Jim's worried voice came through the open French doors. "What's wrong." 

"Nothing." Blair's voice sounded distant. He glanced over to see his friend watching him, concern etched in every mannerism. "Really, Jim, it's nothing." 

After a long moment, Jim nodded. "When you want to talk about, I'll listen." 

He watched as the tall man left, back straight as if ready to shoulder the world. Sometimes, Blair mused, having a sentinel around was comforting. At others, like now when he wanted to curl up and not even begin to handle something, it was a real pain. Jim couldn't help it, though. Just as his senses were hardwired by his genetics, so was his protective streak. What nature and God had given him -- the protectiveness and the extraordinary senses -- all of Jim's training and inclination had honed to a fine edge. It meant that Blair, as Jim's guide, partner, friend, and roommate, was almost always under constant scrutiny. 

Blair fought off another sigh as he contemplated his dilemma. He hadn't heard from his mother since the day she left Cascade in May. Sure, they didn't know each other's every move, but they always stayed in contact. The first rule Naomi had taught him was a simple one. Never disappear from Mom. She reciprocated by never disappearing from his life. He might not see her for months on end... The longest he had gone without seeing her was eight months, three days, and two hours, but he always heard from her during the periods when she was gone. It might be an E-mail from London, a post card from Nepal, a message from a friend of a friend who knew a professor Blair knew. It didn't matter, she always contacted him regularly. Very regularly. Until now. 

He shook his head and grabbed a stack of papers from his desk. He had grading to finish. Later, after he was done, he could worry about his mother. 

* * *

Joel waited patiently while Blair Sandburg said his good-byes and put on his coat. The young man moved slowly, almost as if someone had bound his joints with some kind of thick, tacky glue. For a long moment, Joel was afraid that the once energetic figure would freeze, becoming a statue. Then, with a last smile for Ellison, Blair left to teach his seminar. 

Once Blair was gone, Joel got up and headed for Ellison's desk. The other man looked up, the 

welcoming smile disappearing once he saw the expression on the older man's face. 

"What's wrong, Joel?" 

"Nothing's wrong with me, Jim. I'm worried about Blair." Joel's voice was soft in deference to the sentinel's hearing. 

"So am I." Ellison admitted. "I've asked but he isn't ready to talk about it." 

"Will he be at the game tonight?" Rafe spoke up from his desk. A quick glance around the bullpen showed Joel that all of the detectives were quietly paying attention to the conversation. In a way, it reassured him that the others were as worried about their newest detective as he was. But on the other hand, the fact they were all worried by Blair's uncharacteristic quietness made it even more ominous. If something was wrong, he wanted it fixed and fast. Otherwise he was afraid the gentle young man who helped everyone else was going to be scarred permanently. 

"Not tonight." Jim answered. "He finishes with his seminar at 3 and then he'll be spending the evening at Mr. Katzenmeister's." 

"Is there another problem?" Joel bristled. Everyone in the station had heard about the tenant in 305. The quiet old man had lived at 852 Prospect longer than Jim. He was the first to protect Blair, calling 911 when Lash broke in and again when Jim's old covert ops buddies arrived. He was one of the ones who visited Jim and Blair when they ended up in the hospital. When Katzenmeister was attacked by a of gang neo-Nazi's, Jim had personally chosen the old man's guards during his hospital stay. Somehow, when the brass complained, Jim's quiet explanation had left them only too eager to shuffle schedules to accommodate Jim's request. Then, sentinel and guide had literally hunted the gang down. Even now, Joel could remember the sheer terror in the gang leader's face as he confessed to beating the old man. Word had gone out on the street almost immediately. According to the Gang Unit, Ellison and Sandburg were being called the "Dynamic Duo" and all the gangs knew better than to mess with the Duo's turf. 

"Easy, Joel. He's fine. Hanukkah starts at dusk. Since his granddaughter had her baby early and isn't going to make it to Cascade, Blair is going to help him light the candles." Jim grinned at them. "You'll never guess what she named the kid." 

"What's that, Jim?" Joel had to ask. It wasn't too often Jim looked both stunned and surprised. Hell, the younger man was blushing. 

"Blair James. According to Mr. K"-- Jim grinned sheepishly again -- "his granddaughter wanted to meet us to thank us for last spring. Since she couldn't do that, she named the baby after us." 

The men around room grinned, delighted at the honor bestowed on their comrades. They understood his embarassment as well as his pride. Even Simon grinned. For several minutes, the bullpen rang with congratulations and jokes at Jim's expense. The quiet conversation that had led to announcement was forgotten by most of the men in the room. 

* * *

Simon Banks opened the safe deposit box as if he expected a snake to spring out at him. In a way that would almost be easier to handle. He glared at the plain envelope that stared back at him. The thing was trouble. He knew it. He knew it the same way he knew it was time to pass the thing on to its true owner. 

He did not believe in esoteric nonsense. He did not believe in psychic mumbo jumbo. He did not want to believe that he 'knew' it was time to give the damn envelope to Sandburg. He did not want to believe that he was actually following Naomi Sandburg's instructions. The woman was a flake! And this was going to hurt his friend. He 'knew' it was but he could not leave the envelope in the bank box any longer. 

The bank manager jumped when he heard the low, bass growl coming from the police captain. He had no idea what made the man so angry about getting an envelope out of his safe deposit box, but he knew better than to ask. Instead, he watched as the big man stalked out of the bank and sighed his relief. 

* * *

Jim looked up at the sound of the elevator. Out of habit, he extended his hearing to monitor the person coming down the hall. Cigars, wool suit, cologne, and paper -- Simon. With a quick glance at his apron, he rapidly crossed to the door and opened it just a little. Sentinel hearing wasn't needed to hear the big captain's grumble. Chuckling, Jim returned to the kitchen and opened the oven door. The roast smelled just about done. 

"Not only is it annoying that you open the door before I knock," the grumble reverberated through the loft as Simon hung his coat on an empty coat hook. The words were in direct contrast to the wry grin on his face as he entered the kitchen. "It's doubly annoying when you leave it open so I can get in while you finish cooking." 

"Sorry, Simon." Jim's grin was unrepentant and he knew it. After placing he roast on the counter, he turned to meet the captain's amused eyes. "Beer?" 

"Yes." Simon accepted the bottle with a sigh. "Does Sandburg know I'm going to be here?" 

"No. I couldn't think of a good way to tell him about that thing." Jim gestured at the envelope sitting on the coffee table where Simon had placed it. He turned back to the roast, placing it on a cutting board. "We should have given it to him a long time ago." 

"It's my responsibility, Jim." Simon took a long pull on the beer before continuing, "I should have given it to Blair as soon as Naomi gave it to me. I didn't. I'm not sure why I locked it away -- I just did." 

"Simon, I could have reminded you." Jim's words trailed away as Blair came into the loft. 

"I'm back, Jim. Give me a minute to wash up and I'll help you with dinner. Oh, hey, Simon." Blair's eyes grew wide as he noticed the other man. "Do we have a new case?" 

"No, Sandburg. JIm invited me to dinner." Simon's gruff reply made the younger man relax. 

"Oh, cool." A genuine smile grew on Blair's face. "I didn't know. Um..." 

"Go wash up, Chief." At Jim's quiet admonition, Blair nodded. "Simon, could you finish setting the table?" 

Simon didn't say a word as he grabbed the silverware and began placing it on the table. Even here, in the safety of the loft, Blair moved without his normal, fluid grace. Instead, he seemed exhausted, completely worn out. 

* * *

Blair looked from Simon to Jim. Something was up, he just knew it. All through dinner he had the feeling that both men were concealing something. Just as he was about to ask them about it, the phone rang. As usual, Jim answered it. 

"It's for you." Jim's words caught his guide by surprise. 

The slowness with which he took the phone was marked by Jim's worried eyes. Lately, between the calls to old friends trying to locate Naomi, Internet searches for her missing website and her new e-mail address, the two senior seminars he was teaching, and his official hours at the the Cascade PD, Blair seemed like he was wading through thickened air. He knew his guide couldn't keep this up. Worried, the sentinel tuned into the conversation. 

"Dr. Blair Sandburg." 

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't know you'd gotten your degree." 

The unfamiliar voice made Blair smile. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "Hi, Aunt Lety. You got my message. Have you heard from Naomi?" 

"No, baby." The older woman's voice sounded down. "A lot of people are looking for her. She never arrived at the retreat in Surinam. She was supposed to teach a class on meditation and yoga. Neither Naomi or I ever gave out your number so I'm not surprised you weren't told." 

"When was that?" Blair grabbed a sheet of paper from the coffee table, knocking a big envelope to the floor. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he paused, looking at the writing on the envelope in dismay. A thought visibly pushed its way into his mind -- one that caused him to pale and his heart to begin racing. "Lety? Has anyone seen or heard from Mom since May?" 

"No, Blair. The last time I heard from her, she was about to leave Cascade for Surinam. She was supposed to meet me there. She never even caught her flight. I thought she would show up later. When I got home, I decided not to stir up trouble." 

Blair placed the envelope on the table, fingers tracing the black letters of his name. "Who else is missing? What aren't you telling me?" 

"Your uncle Ramses died the same day she disappeared. Cammie and Julian... they showed up at the retreat, told me they were going walkabout and vanished." The older woman's sadness was audible over the phone lines. "I'm not disappearing, love. No one would want me. It's easier for them to leave me alone and just watch." 

"Are you in any trouble? I have friends who can help." Blair offered. The sofa sagged as Jim joined him, silently offering his support. "They can..." 

"No, baby, I'm not in any trouble. I've been a normal, happily married yuppie for longer than you were in college. Everyone knows me. I'm safe." Lety's words were quiet, but there was no regret in them. "What about you? Are you safe?" 

"Lety... I'm a consultant and a detective for the local police department." Blair grinned at the older woman's indrawn breath. He met Jim's eyes as he announced. "I'm very safe here." 

"Oh." 

"If you need anything, anything at all, call me. Take my cell number and my work numbers..." Blair fought another grin as he rattled off the phone numbers. Jim wondered curiously if the woman would dare call the PD voice mail number. "Anything unusual and you call me. If I'm not there, leave a message at the Major Crimes department. They'll know how to reach me." 

"Take care of yourself with all of those policemen," Lety warned him. "I love you, sweetie." 

"I love you, too, Lety." He hung up and set the phone on the table. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts go over the too-brief conversation. Uncle Ramses was gone. So were his cousins, Cammie and Julian. Only Aunt Leticia, the only Sandburg without the wanderlust, could be found. The fact that she was happily married to a retired British officer might have something to do with it. They must be close to their 40th anniversary. Even with Uncle Chris being that old, he doubted anyone wanted to mess with an ex-SAS colonel. 

He sat up, grabbing the phone and dialing. There was another line of the family... The operator came on the line, advising him that the number had been disconnected. Blair couldn't stop the words that slipped out, "They're all gone, Jim." 

"Who, Chief?" Jim's eyes were watching him, worrying. 

"The rest of my family. They're missing." He grabbed the envelope and began to open it. "When did it get here?" 

"Missing? Gone? How could your entire family be gone?" 

Simon's voice startled him. He had forgotten the captain was there. He looked at Jim. Seeing the thoughtful, calculating look on the sentinel's face he knew the other man had listened to the conversation. With a sigh Blair decided he might as well tell them. "Mom and the others move to stay safe. I don't know why. When I was little, Mom said it was to keep the pigs from catching us... that they hated us because we were free. Then she told me that they would never dare touch me. And they didn't. Even after I came to Rainier, whoever Mom was afraid of left me alone. I thought she was paranoid." He stared down at the envelope, his eyes sad and fierce at the same time. His face was frighteningly calm when he looked up and demanded forcefully. "When did this get here?" 

"Naomi gave it to me before she left Cascade." 

"She what?" Blair stared at the big man, seeing a reflection of Jim's worry in Simon's eyes. "Why didn't you give it to me then?" 

"You were at the academy." Simon's words were distracted as he thought over the events. "She told me to give the envelope to you when the timing was right. Then I forgot about it." 

"Oh, she probably fed you tea and fresh baked herb bread, too." Blair could just see it. He had learned a long time ago that Naomi would do whatever she deemed necessary to protect her son. 

"Are you saying your mother slipped me something?" The captain was not amused. 

"No, sir." He didn't want to go there. It was too late to worry about it anyway. Blair's eyes focused on the single sheet of paper and a pair of battered, ancient manila files that he pulled out of the padded envelope. He set the files down, noting distantly that several knotted strings kept their bulging contents from falling out. The paper was covered with his mother's handwriting.   


Hi Sweetie! 

If you're reading this, it must be time. Captain Banks would only give this to you if I've been gone too long and you're asking questions. I knew this time would come, I just didn't know it would come so soon. I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you myself. The time just never came that I could be there, discuss it and answer all the questions you would have. I have so much trouble dealing with the subject on my own that I know I could never handle trying to explain it to you. The file has everything in it. I miss you already. No matter what else happens, know that my spirit is right next to you, cheering you on and protecting you the best that it can. 

Love, 

Naomi.   


Blair looked at the first file. The faded ink read: Patient Naomi Sandburg 01/20/69. The second, handwritten by Naomi, read: My Son. He closed his eyes. _Did he really want the answer to his questions. Did it matter any more? From the sound of it, his mother was gone. Should he let it go? Risk never knowing who his father was? Maybe it was something he should never ask. Naomi's letter made the time surrounding his birth sound bad. Could he let it go? Let his mother's memory stay as it always had been?_

His decision made, Blair opened his eyes. Jim and Simon were watching him, waiting. He handed the files to Jim and stood. "I'm going for a walk. I don't want these here when I get back. If you want to keep them, you can. Otherwise, burn them." 

Blair could feel the confusion of the two men as he headed for the door. They didn't understand, but he had learned over the past few years that there were some things it was best not to know. The feeling he got from the two bulging files was one of dread and danger. He had learned, the hard way, not to dismiss that feeling. Pulling on his coat, he went out. 

* * *

Simon looked at Jim, waiting for the ex-covert ops man to chase after his partner. Instead, Jim looked at the files with a frown. Then he carefully placed them back in the envelope and resealed it. Pale blue eyes looked up after a long moment. 

"Simon, I think it's time to put out a missing persons report on Naomi." The words were soft. 

"What about Sandburg?" Simon was worried about Jim's seeming lack of concern. 

"He said he would be back. Blair never lies to me. Not about something like that." The steely certainty in the words made Simon flinch. Jim continued, "I'll give him his space. When he gets back, we'll talk. Probably all night." 

"I think I'll lock this thing back in my safe deposit box." Simon reached for the envelope. 

"No. I'll take care of it, sir." Jim's hand rested lightly on the envelope but there was nothing light about his tone. "Blair gave it to me. It's my turn to guard the thing." 

* * *

"Well, I wonder what that was all about." Brackett whispered to himself as he watched Blair Sandburg stride down the sidewalk. He smiled to himself. He could make use of this. 

The young man never saw the shadow that followed him, staying just a little behind and to the side. The shadow began to draw closer when another shadow stepped forward, menacing the first one. 

"Lee." 

"Alexei. What are you doing here?" 

"Making sure you leave them alone." Krycek didn't look over to see if Sandburg had continued his walk. He knew the younger man was still going at his fast pace. Soon, he would be too far ahead for Bracket to bother. "We have our orders." 

"I want to know what Captain Banks took them." Brackett spoke calmly. In the past months, he had learned not to antagonize his partner. It was always a painful experience. 

"Whatever it was is unimportant. What is important is waiting for Naomi Sandburg to show up. She's late." The thin young man's words were soft. His eyes were not. They threatened Brackett. "If she shows up, we need to know immediately." 

"If?" Brackett's attention had caught the hesitation. "I thought it was definite that she would show up in Cascade." 

"There is a very good possibility that she's dead." Krycek smiled grimly. "Her actions last May were those of a desperate woman. Why else would she try to publish her son's dissertation? She knew she was in danger. She wanted to make sure Blair Sandburg was either established enough for us to leave him alone or he had no reason to stay in Cascade and be a target." 

"What haven't you told me?" Brackett's fury was nearly burning him up. He had been left out of the loop and he didn't like it. 

Krycek smiled again and turned away. Before Brackett could respond to the silent dismissal, the other man was gone. 

_finis_

_The Envelope Series part 2._

_To The Envelope Series part 1: Conversations in Cascade_   
_To The Envelope Series part 3: The Envelope_


	3. Cascade Escapades

Author's Notes: 

Warnings: None.... except that this is moving into the world of a serious AU crossover. And it ain't done yet! Spell checked, unbetaed. 

Spoilers: TSbyBS, Storms, Conversations in the Station, Missing, Moving Day... etc. 

Series: well, I guess its official... there are parts to this darn thing. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Borrowed. Returned. Made no profit from them. ;-( This is a piece of fiction using borrowed characters (The Sentinel, X-Files, and Man from U.N.C.L.E) without permission, but there was no profit made from their participation and it was meant in the theory that borrowing them only show this author's sincere apprectiation for the talents that created them. 

on with the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cascade Escapades   
by Ronnee 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Rafe, could you step into my office for a moment?" Simon spoke quietly. The entire bullpen went silent. Everyone remembered the last time Captain Simon Banks had called the young detective into his office vividly. The department as a whole was still recovering from the incident, treading warily around the subject. Rafe's undercover role had quickly turned nasty and for a long time they had thought they had lost the quiet man. He was quieter than ever now.   


Rafe closed the file he was working on and stood, handing it to his partner. He never left anything undone on his desk, not since coming back from his stint working for the FBI. Henri Brown was silent as he accepted the file, his eyes worriedly remaining on his partner. Rafe didn't seem to notice as he straightened his jacket and walked into the captain's office.   


As soon as the office door shut, all eyes turned to Jim Ellison. The sentinel flushed under their regard, knowing that everyone expected him to listen in on the conversation. They didn't need to say anything, their eyes speaking for them. In the months since his abilities had been revealed, the Major Crimes unit had ignored all the rumors and whispers, closing ranks to protect their colleague. This was the first time that they openly expected him to use his senses.   


The sentinel frowned. His senses were enhanced, allowing him to listen in on Simon and Rafe's conversation, if he chose to focus on the sound inside the office. It was a genetic advantage he had never asked for and it came with a high price. But he was not about to use it to spy on his friends.   


"Look, it is a private conversation." Jim spoke softly. Behind him, his guide snorted. If it had been something involving Blair Sandburg, all bets, rules, regulations, and societal mores would have been trashed and they both knew it. The sentinel would be listening in on the conversation if he hadn't simply walked into the office to support his partner. "I don't use my senses on friends."   


Slowly, the other detectives nodded. They could understand that. They needed to trust him on this one. If they thought they were under constant surveillance by the enhanced senses of the sentinel in their midst, they wouldn't be able to do their jobs. He wasn't about to tell them that most of the time he simply ignored the information that his senses gave him about them. The fact that little got past him was his problem, only to be shared with his guide. It was enough that they knew about the senses, knew to check with Blair about his odd reactions to things. If they knew that he couldn't always dial down his senses... Jim's musing was interrupted by the opening of Simon's door.   


"Ellison, Sandburg -- get out to Fisherman's Wharf. Murphy is waiting for you. And gentlemen?" Simon's voice barked at them, "handle this with kid gloves. I want every clue double checked." The big man turned to the rest of the office, his voice softening, "Henri, Joel? I need you in my office."   


#### 

Lee Brackett swam swiftly. He hated the chilly harbour water but he had little choice if he wanted to reach their boat. This mission was a disaster and he was not happy about the latest kink that had developed. Behind him, his partner and watcher, Alexei Krycek swam a bit slower, held back by the body he was towing. A sudden curse made Lee turn. 

  


Krycek was floundering, trying to keep his captive afloat. His captive fought viciously, ducking her chin to latch strong teeth on the man's arm while her hand raked at his face. Krycek released her, still cursing in both Russian and English. The captive began to slowly pull away, barely able to dog paddle, much less swim against the surging waves of the harbour. 

  


"Where do you think you are going?" Krycek growled, quickly swimming to her side. The woman ignored him, doggedly struggling to remain afloat. Above, the pier hid them from view. "You are going to drown."   


"So be it." She choked out as a wave went over her head. 

Krycek grabbed her. The woman broke his hold, kicking off the slim man's chest. She misjudged the distances and slammed into one of the wooden posts that supported the pier. Reflexively, Krycek dived after her. 

Bracket watched long enough to see Krycek resurface, the woman pinned securely. Then he turned and swam the distance to the boat. The police would soon have divers looking for her. They needed to get out of the area. 

#### 

"Murphy." Jim greeted the uniformed officer with a nod. Around them, the throngs of people -- shoppers, sightseers, and gawkers eddied around knots of uniformed police officers. "What happened?" 

"A young woman started running from two men up on 4th. They caught up to her in front of Mario's. According to the witnesses the fight was pretty rough. She lost her bag here." the officer's brown eyes looked pained as he held out an ID card. "As soon as we saw the name we called Major Crimes." 

"Oh, man." Blair's voice was barely a whisper as he read the name on the laminated plastic. "No wonder Simon called Rafe into his office." 

"What happened after that?" Jim asked, eyes scanning the area. 

"She got away -- they chased her down to the dock and ... she jumped." 

"AJ can't swim." Sandburg's softly spoken words made the other officers wince. Their eyes turned to look out over the harbour. "Rafe mentioned he was teaching her to swim just last week." 

"Did she get pulled out?" Megan asked. 

Murphy shook his head, face pale as he considered the new information. He licked his lips and continued his report. "Both of the men dove in after her. None of them was seen again. We've got divers searching under the pier, but the undertow is pretty strong. If she doesn't know how to swim..." He let the words die, everyone knew their chance to find the woman had just been cut from slim to nonexistent. Too much time had passed. 

#### 

"No." Rafe's voice was flat. He glared at the two men standing over him. "I'll let Jim and Blair head the investigation. I'll stay out of the way. But I will be part of the team." 

Captain Banks sighed. He looked at his detective, trying to figure out a good way to explain the situation to him. There was a good reason for the regulations that barred officers from working on cases involving their... friends. "Look, son," he began. 

"Eeh don' tdhink you underrstud me, keptein." Rafe's accent was pronounced as he forced his way past Joel Taggart's tall frame. "She niver gaf up on me. I won gif up on hir." 

"Henri, stay with him." Joel's words were all that were needed. As soon as they were out of his mouth, the jovial detective, his face grim, was racing after his partner. "You know, Simon," Joel's words turned thoughtful, "when you paired Henri with Rafe I thought you were crazy. Damn if it didn't work, though." 

"I just hope Brown can keep him under control." Simon glanced at the phone, daring it to remain silent. 

"If Rafe could get rid of the chip on Henri's shoulder... well, I bet the boy learned how to control his partner too." 

#### 

"Well?" Alexei asked impatiently as Lee closed the door. 

"She's still unconscious." The ex-CIA operative replied, glaring at his dark clad partner. "What did you hit her with?" 

"Nothing. She can barely swim and current pulled her under. What I want to know is why she panicked the moment she saw me." Alex rubbed a towel over his wet hair as he spoke. His expression was curious as he thought over the incident. "I've never met the woman, but she knew my name." 

Lee Brackett slowly turned around, his face paling as he rapidly thought over the afternoon's events. He knew Fortaleza, in fact, he'd known her for years. If she panicked upon seeing Alexei... but the other man said he didn't know her. "Are you sure you never met her before? When she was in South America very few people knew who or what she really was. You might have seen her or worked with her without realizing it." 

Krychek's head came up and his eyes bored into Bracket's. "I never met her before this afternoon. I would have remembered her eyes if nothing else." 

Lee nodded. "Your boss is not going to be happy about this." 

"You said she was important to catch alive. If she's going to be a problem," Alexei drew a pistol and began threading a silencer onto it. "I can easily remedy the situation." 

"Only if you want Ellison to hunt you down." He answered grimly, watching Krychek's easy movements as he readied the weapon. He didn't like working this closely with an assassin, especially one this cold blooded about his work. When the younger man froze at the name, the tension in Bracket's shoulders eased. 

Carefully setting the pistol on the side table, Alexei growled. Their instructions were etched in stone. DO NOT DISTURB THE SENTINEL. Even he didn't go too far outside some rules. "She's involved with Ellison?" 

Bracket shrugged, turning away from his partner, hiding his relief. "Or something. I haven't been able to get much information on her relationship with either Ellison or Sandburg. There is a definite connection there... she worked with Sandburg on an anthropology display for the local museum when she first got to Cascade. Got involved in some cases that belonged to Ellison. She helped them out, in return they've helped her on occasion. She lives on the edge of Cascade with Detective Rafe. When he disappeared a few months ago, she turned up at Ellison's loft." 

Alexei Krycek kept his eyes on Bracket's back, trying to read what the other man was saying. He could tell something was out of place... but was it something he'd missed or something his partner was hiding? He strode over to a laptop computer and turned it on. He kept his voice soft as he ordered, "get me the information on her." After all, he knew that raising his voice wouldn't help convince Bracket of the finality of disobedience. He let that slide through his voice, dripping off of each quietly spoke syllable. "I want your personal files on her, too." 

Lee didn't argue. His IQ was among the top 10% of the nation, and he knew Alexei wasn't about to let it go. Not tonight. Not after the scene AJ had caused on the pier. He pulled up the official file first. 

"Not much information." The frown marring his face didn't hide the confusion Krycek felt. "Why is she so important? Show me your files." 

In his mind, Lee Bracket fought a brief battle with himself and lost. He accessed his personal files and notes, perusing them until he found the correct one. He regretted doing this, but if he didn't Krycek would kill her now and him later when he found out the whole story. Unless he was feeling truly evil... and Bracket shuddered. The night he had been introduced to Alexei Krycek would never go away, it, more than anything else he'd seen, convinced him that he'd been right to go rogue. In silence, he typed in a password. 

Information filled the screen. The small font stretched from one edge of the screen to the other with little breaks. As Krycek scrolled down, reading and memorizing the text, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I'd better call this in." 

#### 

The man sat in the dim room, listening to his agent's quiet explanation. A grim smile crossed his face as he stubbed out his cigarette. He began giving orders as he lit another cigarette. 

#### 

"I've got the security tapes from the lobby where she first ran into the men and the one from the store where they fought." Henri Brown announced as he entered the bull pen. Behind him, Rafe manhandled a TV cart through the doorway. 

Instantly the men and women of the Major Crimes Unit crowded around them. It only took a few minutes for the group to settle onto the nearest available surfaces while their colleagues set up the TV/VCR. As the lights were dimmed, the detectives waited impatiently for the tape to start. 

They all watched silently as a young woman stepped out of an elevator and into the lobby. Her expression was distracted as she began walking toward the camera over the office building's main entrance. Her hand fiddled with the hem of her oversized shirt as she read a pamphlet. Unnoticed in her distraction, she approached a pair of men, bumping into one of them. 

"Bracket." Jim's whispered the identity of the man as he looked up, steadying AJ. "She just bumped into Lee Bracket." 

Several member of the Major Crimes group stiffened at the name. They all remembered the last time Lee Bracket had visited Cascade, and all the events that he'd engineered -- bombs, threats, Ebola, and stolen airplanes. They also remembered the events this past August, when Bracket had chased Sandburg and Brown across the country. Both times Major Crimes had barely kept ahead of the ex-CIA operative before Ellison managed to thwart his plans. 

Rafe growled under his breath as he watched AJ smile apologetically to Bracket for running into him. Bracket spoke briefly, making the young woman laugh. Then his companion stepped forward. 

The smile immediately disappeared as AJ registered the young man in the leather jacket. She spoke, backing away from him and shaking her head. Whatever she said surprised the man. His hand shot out and latched onto her arm. AJ tried to shake free, but failed. Bracked grabbed his companion, saying something. As the dark haired man turned to Bracket, AJ's free hand darted out, striking sharply at the hand holding her prisoner. The moment she was free, she turned, racing toward the door. Behind her, a pamphlet fluttered to the floor and was ground under Bracket's feet as he followed AJ and his companion. 

"Do you recognize him?" Blair's voice was strained as it broke the silence that followed the video. 

"Bracket's friend?" Henri Brown's voice was thick as he answered. He glanced over at his partner. "Yeah, it's Alexei." 

Ellison's curse at the name rang through the room. 

#### 

Alexei Krycek smiled as he watched the men enter the office. As they closed the door, he picked up his cell phone and dialed. 

"Hello, Shaman." He spoke softly into the receiver. Alexei fought laughter as he watched Ellison's attention snap over onto Sandburg. This was going to be fun. "I propose a trade." 

####   
Part 2:   


"You need to wake up. Come on, kid, we don't have much time." Bracket whispered to the unconscious woman. He glanced out towards the main room uneasily. He wasn't sure about his employers -- somehow he had the feeling he had taken the wrong turn when he accepted their offer. Life in prison versus life servitude. Some choice, he thought bitterly. He shook the woman's shoulder. 

"Rafe?" 

The whispered question was all the warning he got. There was a soft inhalation and then the prone figure burst into movement. Bracket barely blocked her first punch, straight to his throat. Cursing his own inattention, he threw his entire attention on the problem at hand. 

"Bratling!" He gasped as a blow slipped past his guard, tagging him painfully in the ribs. "ALESSANDRE! Stop!" 

Wide eyed she froze. "Lee? What? Where?" Her words slurred as she slumped back onto the bed. "Whas happen'?" 

"We need to get out of here and fast. My partner will be back soon." Lee regretted the words the moment they were spoken. AJ's eyes shuttered and turned away from him, pulling herself slowly to her feet. "Kid? What's the problem?" 

"You walk beside death's right hand, Lee. You are a part of the evil you once fought." The words were spoken tonelessly. "I no longer know you. You are no longer the Lee Bracket we once knew." 

Lee froze at the cold words, eyes widening in understanding. "You do know them." He closed his eyes. "I did what I had to do to survive. I've never lied to you, never broken my word. Not to you or yours. Don't write me off so quickly, you've known me a long time. You owe me that much." 

Pale green and silver eyes looked up at him -- haunted by something he didn't recognize. And Lee shuddered, suddenly knowing he didn't want to know exactly what ran through her thoughts. She stared at him, eyes thoughtful before nodding slowly. That movement was enough to make her groan. 

"We don't have time for this now. You can explain what you know about them later." Bracket spoke quickly as he turned to a dresser. He pulled out a set of dry sweats. Tossing them onto the bed, he stepped to the door. "Get these on and we can go. I'll wait for you outside." 

"Mr. Bracket." The softly spoken voice made him freeze. Lee stared at the man who stood in the doorway. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Ms. Fortaleza will be staying with us indefinitely." The craggy faced man inhaled deeply of his cigarette, yellowed skin forming a sinister smile as he continued, "You aren't going to be a problem are you?" 

"No, sir. I'm not." Lee Bracket had learned years ago how to survive -- even when survival meant turning his back on old loyalties. It didn't make it any easier as he stepped back, allowing the cigarette smoking man into the room. 

"Good afternoon, my dear." The man said as he approached the woman huddled on the bed. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" 

#### 

"What does he want, gentlemen?" Simon watched as his best detectives paled. Sandburg's fingers were clenched so tightly around his cell phone that the captain was afraid it would crack. From the expression on his face and that of Ellison, he knew it wasn't going to be good news. 

"I can't do that!" Blair's voice was strained. The young man flushed as he continued. "Listen, Krycek, I want to talk to AJ. We want to know that she's okay." 

"She's awake and furious." Rafe's flat voice made everyone in the room turn to face him. The dapper detective stood at the window, staring out over the city. He ran his hand through his hair restlessly before turning to face the other detectives. His eyes were unfocused as he thought about what he was saying. "The only other time she's felt this furious was when my uncle James tried to shoot us both." 

Blair nodded at him, turning his attention back to the caller. He listened closely and then disconnected the phone. "Krycek will call back in two hours. We'll be able to talk to AJ then." 

"North." Rafe seemed haunted as he whispered the word. He didn't notice the odd looks he was receiving from the rest of the men in the office. "She's north." 

"Rafe? How long have you been able to track her?" Jim's voice was gentle. With a deft move he tossed a pen to his partner, knowing Blair was trying to find one. "You couldn't track her last summer." 

"No." The hazel eyes were still unfocused. When they lit on the sentinel, the older man shivered. "She almost died because of it. So we practiced. A lot. That's how she found me when I was undercover. It's stronger now." 

"Why is it stronger now?" Blair whispered. 

Rafe shook his head, his eyes focusing on Blair. The detective shrugged, all of the oddness leaving his stance. He crossed to the door of the office and paused, "It just is." 

"Are you okay, bro?" Henri asked, his eyes wide. He had teased Jim and Blair the hardest about the sentinel's abilities. For his partner to be exhibiting strange abilities... it was hard for him to swallow, but for Rafe's sake, he would accept now and question later. 

"I just need to find my wife, H." Rafe's words lingered in the air as he quickly stepped out the door. 

"When the hell did that happen?" Henri's bewildered words just made them all shake their heads.   
  


  


#### 

Lee Bracket watched, face expressionless, as Fortaleza was escorted to the van. Neither of the men at her sides was anything he cared to tackle. The massive muscle bound men dwarfed her completely. The way they each kept a hand on her arm and the other on her back only emphasized the unequal contest. Not that she was protesting. Far from it. From the moment his boss arrived, AJ had gone silent and obedient. It was enough to make him worry. If she would risk drowning to escape Alex Krycek, what would she do to get away from his boss? Lee shook himself. He was not in the business of rescuing damsels in distress. He was no knight errant. He was a rogue agent, a free lance arms dealer, information gatherer, and ... he owed her. 

He headed over to the van, a folded blanket in his arms. He stopped at the van door, waiting for them to seat her. Lee forced himself to remain calm, relaxed. He wasn't about to betray himself. He had a little too much to live for. 

"You'd better wrap her in this." He handed the blanket to the guard. "It's a long drive and she's still a bit shocky." 

The dead black eyes looked him over, judging him and his offer. The blanket was shaken out, given a cursory once over, and then tucked around the captive. AJ's eyes flew to him, rapidly changing from confusion to understanding. The nod of her head was faint, but it was enough. She knew. Lee turned his back and headed for the cabin to pack. It was definitely time to get out of the area. 

#### 

* * *

  
Author's note: Ceci asked me if this takes place before or after Tunguska (XFiles). Um, I haven't seen that ep. I've heard about it. I guess that means before Tunguska... which of course means that there is a slight time/date conflict. Oh, patooey! Now I have got to see some more eps.   


* * *

Part 3   
####

"I want to know exactly what they wanted." Simon stepped into the doorway, blocking their exit from his office. He didn't like the way the two men had ignored his earlier question. Whenever they tried to hide promised to give him an even bigger headache than the one he had. "Gentlemen?" 

Blair glanced at his partner, refusing to answer the question. It was all the captain could do to keep from groaning. The signs were easily recognizable to him. It was worse than bad news. 

"Jim?" His detective looked him, face a blank, except for the twitching on his jaw. "Which of you does Bracket want this time." 

"It's not Bracket." Blair spoke up finally. "Krycek wants to know where Naomi is." 

The words didn't make sense. Simon knew his face reflected his confusion. "Naomi Sandburg? But why would they want your mother?" 

"I don't know." The pain in the younger man's voice was obvious. The despair in his eyes was even worse. "Even if I knew where Mom was, I ... I couldn't just hand her over to them, Simon. How do I tell Rafe?" 

"He wouldn't expect you to trade your mother for AJ, Chief." Ellison's eyes met Simon's, warnings dancing in them. "No one would." 

"Jim's right, Sandburg. No one would expect that. And everyone here knows Naomi is missing." Simon added his reassurances to Jim's. They didn't need any more stress in the department than was already present. He turned, leading the way into the bullpen. 

"Sir?" Megan called. 

"Connor?" Simon led the group heading for her desk. He looked at the map she had spread out. Beside her, Rafe was studying it thoughtfully. "What do you have?" 

"Well, the area where Rafe thinks she might be is pretty big." Megan indicated the map. "Krycek said he'd call in two hours. If he has to go to where he stashed her, well that limits how far from Cascade they can be." 

Jim nodded thoughtfully, studying the map. Then he tapped the Cascade Harbor area and smiled. "Actually, we can limit it even farther. Thanks to Murphy's quick radio call, there were units all along the harbor area. They would have noticed someone pulling AJ out of the water. They must have gotten away by boat." 

"That limits the area even more." Rafe's voice picked up the thought. His finger quickly began tracing the waterways that led from Cascade into the mountains. As his finger traced it, he shifted from one tributary to another. One seemed to intrigue him the most. "There are docks and marinas along this one." 

"Why that one, Rafe?" Blair asked, curiosity making him rock from one foot to the other. Behind him, Jim hid a grin. 

He turned a confused look to the younger detective and shrugged. He wasn't sure how to explain how he "knew" that he was on the right path. Rafe caught the wide-eyed look his partner shot at him. He knew Henri was very skeptical about everything paranormal. Even if he feared his actions would hurt the rapport he shared with the older man, how could he not let himself use every advantage he had? 

"Don't let it bother you, mate." Megan's quick words broke the measuring look Rafe shot his partner. "We don't have to understand. We'll help find her anyway." 

"She's right, bro." Henri added, shoving all of his questions away. Now was not the time or the place for a long talk to his partner. He thought that by now he had cured the younger detective of his reticence. Looked like he was wrong. "I'll drive. You navigate, okay?" 

#### 

Krycek ruthlessly dragged open the door to the van. He stared in growing horror at the two bodies in the front seats. He reached out, grabbing the driver's cooling flesh and turning the corpse's body to face him. The glazed eyes were wide, pupils dilated and fixed. 

The words streaming from his lips were as vile the thoughts crossing his mind. He stared at the nearly empty cargo area. A set of manacles were fastened to the floorboard, still locked in place. The rear and side door to the cargo area were closed, child locks activated. The only way out was past the two dead men and he could have sworn they had been undisturbed when he arrived. 

Finally, he had no choice but to accept the evidence before him. She was gone and he was clueless how she had done it. Closing his eyes in defeat, Alexei pulled out his cell phone. 

"I need the trackers and I need them now." He kept his voice emotionless as he spoke to the operative on the other end. Wanting to waste as time little time as possible, he opened his eyes and walked back to his car. Opening his trunk, he began sorting through a duffel bag. 

#### 

Rafe stiffened, catching his partner's attention. 

"What's wrong, Bri?" Henri's voice was rough. When there was no answer, he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Behind them a blue and white pickup and a gray Taurus followed suite. 

"She's escaped... I think." Rafe sounded confused as he spoke, eyes slightly glazed. He got out of the car and began staring out into the forest that surrounded them. The other members of Major Crimes quickly joined him. "She knows we're on our way." 

"Rafe? Is she heading our way?" Henri asked, waving the others to silence. 

The younger man nodded. "Yeah. But she's not on the road, she's heading straight this way." 

"Cross country?" Jim asked, frowning as he stared out into the forest. Even though they were just outside of the Cascade city limits, the area was fairly rough. Between them and the missing woman was some very rough territory. "Which side of the river is she on?" 

There was a long pause as Rafe contemplated the answer. Finally he shook his head. "We don't know." 

"We?" Blair's voice was stunned. "She can answer you?" 

"No... I just kind of know where she is, how she is." He shuddered, shaking himself free of odd sensation of being in two places at once. He looked up to see concerned eyes watching him. "We need to keep going north. She'll meet us soon." 

#### 

Lee Bracket looked over the group of men who were quickly checking their equipment. Krycek was already on the fleeing woman's trail. His group was to meet the other man soon. The plan called for them to trap AJ between Lee's group and Krycek. He stared out over the chasm made by the river below them. 

"Are you sure she'll cross here?" One of the men asked another, making Lee look up. 

"Boss says she doesn't like water." The other answered, slipping a tranq dart into his pistol. 

Lee motioned to the five men, grabbing their attention. "She has to be captured alive. We have to get her before she reaches the bridge. If she gets knocked over the edge, you go in after her." 

They all nodded, eyes on Bracket and the forest behind him. He was the only one with a view of the steel bridge. He kept their attention as he showed them where to position themselves. None of the hunters noticed the blanket wrapped figure gliding across the girders below the bridge's tarmac. 

As soon as they were in place, he slipped to the edge of the bridge. Checking the edge of the forest again, he pulled out his cell phone. 

"Ellison. Don't use the radio, we're listening." Lee didn't give the sentinel a chance to speak. He looked back over the river, noting that the figure was gone. "She's across the river. Alexei is tracking her so move fast. I'll --" The loud click of a round being chambered made him freeze. A hand reached over his shoulder and took the cell phone from him. 

"You'll do nothing." Glittering eyes stared at him as Alexei Krycek carefully turned off the phone. "Not right now. Later," a small deadly smile graced the thin face, "you'll tell me every single detail." 

#### 

Jim cursed and pressed the speed dial for Henri's cell phone. "Tell Rafe we have to speed this up. Bracket says Krycek is tracking AJ." He ignored the startled sound from Henri as well as the shocked gasp from his partner. Hitting another number, he cursed as a drizzle began to fall. 

When the other phone was answered, he began speaking again. "Simon, Bracket called. He's broken from Krycek. I think he helped AJ escape." He listened to Simon's disbelieving comments. "Yeah, I know. The last thing I heard was Krycek chambering a round and taking the phone from Bracket. Knowing his reputation, Bracket's out of the picture. No, I don't think it's a trap. Bracket was telling the truth while he was talking to me. We're racing against Krycek now." 

All three vehicles turned on their flashing lights and increased their speed. 

Part 4 

Green, wet, cold. That was life in a nutshell. Fire raced from nerves to brain, trying to express the pain and damage already done by the rapid flight through the Cascade forest. Bare feet were no protection from the rocks and broken tree limbs that covered the forest floor, especially when those feet had gotten used to being protected from the concrete of Cascade city streets. 

The rain was obscuring what little sunlight remained for the afternoon. The dimming light and the shadows of the forest were hiding the trail. If wishes were free, she'd have sentinel sight. Or be close enough to be use someone else's sight. She tripped, and groggily leaned against a tall tree. It was too dark to take to the trees, but she could hear Krycek and his men. They were gaining on her. Gaining faster than she had expected. She was out of shape. 

AJ let herself relax, forcing tired muscles to unclench. She had four darts left. Each and every one a quick, silent death. Why Lee Bracket had given only one type of dart was beyond her understanding. Unless she had missed a dart in her haste to escape the van. 

Eyes closed, she pulled the heavy wool blanket from her shoulders. She kept her touch light as she ran her fingers along the tightly rolled edging. Carefully, she touched each dart as she came across it, one, two, three, four... all nestled in the black stripe along one side. She kept searching, her fingers barely touching the wool. She found a lone dart, small and skillfully woven into the edging. Opening her eyes, she brought the blanket to her nose, noting the blue wool stripe. If Lee kept to the pattern... the sharp, distinctive scent of yaje hit her. Not something she wanted to play with. 

A twig snapped and she whirled. Focus, she reminded herself. The sound of a safety being removed was all the warning she needed. AJ burst into movement, the wool blanket forming a flag behind her. 

Sharp pain blossomed in shoulder as the metal tip of the tranquilizer dart knocked her to the ground. A smaller pain flared in her hand as her grip on the dart sent it into her skin. 

#### 

The sight of the panther racing in front of his truck shocked Jim. It's appearance made a shiver run up his spine. Something had happened. Unnoticed, his foot press harder on the accelerator. The truck fishtailed through a sharp turn. 

"Jim?" Blair's voice cut into his thoughts. "Slow down, man." 

"We're running out of time." He growled. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Panther's running with us. I'm trying to keep up with it." Jim nearly hit the brakes as both a wolf and a lynx joined the panther. All three animals raced down the road. He swallowed thickly. "Your wolf too!" 

"Oh." Blair's quiet response made him shoot a look over at his partner. The younger man was staring out the windshield, eyes squinting as he tried to see the creatures the sentinel saw. "That's not good, is it?" 

"No, it's not Chief." 

The radio hissed and then Rafe's voice came through the static. The naked pain in the man's voice made them both wince. "Jim, they caught her." 

#### 

She growled, a low throaty sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Krycek watched silently as she fought the ropes holding her prisoner. Two guards stood nearby, eyes watching her warily. 

"Alexei, stay away from her." Lee Bracket whispered, his voice barely a sound. But it was enough to catch the woman's attention. Silvery green eyes turned their angry sight on him and the growl grew deeper. "You're making her worse." 

"She should be sleeping like a baby." Alex commented softly, noting that AJ instantly turned towards him. "Instead, she's even more vicious than I am." 

Lee shook his head. "You should have let her go. Ellison and his friends are going to kill us both." 

"Call Sandburg. I promised he could talk to her." Alex kept his eyes on the woman. She froze at the names and then began struggling even harder. "Well, she recognized their names." 

Lee pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number from memory. When it was answered, he handed it to his partner. 

"Hello, little Shaman." Alex grinned as he heard Sandburg gasp. "I promised you could talk to Fortaleza. Start talking." 

A movement made him turn, and he saw a guard go down as Fortaleza leapt on him, ropes falling to the ground. A sharp brittle snap sounded as a bone broke and then she was gone. The guard lay, groaning softly as he tried to sit. 

"SHIT!" Alex couldn't stop the curse as he quickly hung up on Sandburg. 

Behind him, Bracket shook his head, grinning to himself. He had warned the other man. He could have predicted this as soon as Alex brought out the tranquilizers. He'd seen it before. Realizing that no one was watching him as the trackers raced back into the forest, Lee sauntered over to an unattended vehicle. He quickly and efficiently hot wired the SuV and headed north. He figured it would be a bit hot for him in Washington for a while. He was glad he liked Canada. It was a nice place to visit. 

#### 

Blair chuckled at the phone. "I think she turned the tables on Krycekagain." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"The growls? The cursing? The abrupt way he hung up?" Blair smiled grimly as he dialed another number. "Rafe?" 

"Close... real close." Rafe answered the unspoken question. "She's moving but the connection's... messed up. Something's wrong." 

Blair looked over at Jim. The sentinel nodded, having caught the conversation. "Tell him we're going to get her back safely." 

Blair quickly passed on the information and disconnected. "I hope so, Jim." He whispered, fighting off his exhaustion. 

#### 

Three miles farther down the road the three guides vanished. The suddenness of their disappearance, had Jim slamming on the brakes. The truck skidded on the wet asphalt as Jim fought to stay on the road. Behind him, the cars following him barely kept from slamming into the truck. Regaining control, Jim pulled over and turned off the lights. 

"What the ??" Blair's voice died as a figure darted out of forest and onto the road. Behind the first figure came two others. "AJ?" 

Jim reached up and pulled the dome light loose. Then he silently slid out of the truck, his hearing catching the sound of his friends doing the same. They couldn't let the runners see them, not if they wanted to capture Krycek. 

He focused his sight on the first figure. AJ's eyes were blank, her pupils locked into pinpoints. The dead calm of her features told their tale. She was on something. Something that had her locked into flight. The wrong move and she would turn to fight and Jim knew first hand how she fought. When necessary, she fought as dirty as anyone he'd ever known. The way she moved told of injuries that she could not ignore even if she could ignore the pain from them. He felt his hackles rise. Between the drugs and the pain she was in, he wasn't sure she'd recognize them. 

More men poured out of the woods. Jim counted five armed, dangerous looking men. He recognized only Krycek. The others were all unknown.They all moved with the silent precision that came of good training. Seeing AJ racing down the asphalt, the men grinned and went from jogging to running, certain they would catch her. 

As she drew closer, Jim cursed. AJ was slowing, distracted by the men closing in on her. Even from here, Jim could easily hear her gasping for breath. 

"AJ?" Rafe's whisper was rough. 

The response to Rafe's voice was exactly what they needed. Instantly, AJ sped up her pace. She didn't look at Jim or Blair as she ran past them. She veered off the road and into Rafe. Jim could hear the other detective as he whispered to her, calming her. 

The other runners were close. Thankful for the cloudy night that hid their positions by the road, the detectives prepared themselves. With AJ off the road, they had a clear field of fire, if needed. 

"Cascade PD. Freeze." Simon's voice brought Krycek to a halt. Behind him the next man turned heading for the forest. 

Jim aimed carefully, letting his bullets stitch the road in front of the fleeing man. "Next shot is not in the road." 

The man stopped, raising his hands into the air. Slowly, the other men did the same. When they did not drop their weapons fast enough, Joel and Megan stepped out of the trees flanking the men. One by one the weapons were placed on the ground and the men were handcuffed. 

"Read them their rights, gentlemen." Simon's relieved voice froze as Krycek moved, grabbing Megan. 

The Australian inspector's struggles stopped as a knife ghosted down her check. 

"I think you need to release my friends." Krychek's voice was calm as he watched the police officers freeze, contemplating his words. "You don't want her hurt, do you?" 

"Mine." The softly whispered word was spoken at his side. Krycek turned his head to see green eyes glaring furiously at him. "My friend. Mine. Not yours." 

"Back off," he growled at the woman standing beside him. Her head tilted, almost as if she was listening to someone else. Alex instinctively stepped back, pulling Megan with him. Fortaleza growled at him. "I'll kill her if you make a single move." 

Fortaleza wasn't quite looking at him. It took Alex a moment to realize that she was watching his captive. As he tightened his grip, the Australian threw her head back, smashing into his face. The arm he had around her waist was twisted painfully and he found himself hitting the ground hard. A foot caught him in the ribs, making him double over painfully. Another blow by the Australian and he was on his back staring up at the clouds, trying to breathe. Fortaleza's drugged eyes swam into view and for a moment he saw something else in the sky behind her. Then he saw the wet looking dart in her hand as it descended. 

"Nightmares, Alexei Krycek. Nightmares. Black death coming for you. Sinking in slowly." Her whisper reached his ears as the pain from the dart raced from his neck to his brain. The sky turned black... a liquid, oozing black. One that he remembered so very, horribly well. Alex heard his voice break as he screamed. 

#### 

"What did she give him?" Simon asked quietly as he watched the paramedics carefully strapping Alex Krycek to the gurney. 

"Yaje." Jim's answer was short, clipped. "Same thing that has her so focused." 

"Well, that's to be expected." Blair shook his head and turned to face his coworkers. "It's not the first time she's been exposed to it. Since she was focused on getting to Rafe, the yaje helped her focus her senses on him. I guess the only thing that could have stopped her would have been..." 

"So why did Krycek lose it?" 

"She got his attention before she hit him with the dart. Shaman in South America use yaje to coax the spirits, to ask for visions, to expand their senses." Jim answered, eyes on the ambulance as it's strobe lights came on. He vaguely noticed that the man in the passenger side was smoking a cigarette and frowned. "AJ told Krycek he'd see a nightmare. Something about black death coming for him slowly. Until he comes down from the yaje, he'll see what she told him." 

Simon looked uncomfortable at the thought. "I'm glad she's my friend and not my enemy." 

"Hey, guys?" Rafe's voice brought them all around. The detective had his arm around AJ's waist, half supporting her. "Kyrie says she'll take the real ambulance back to the hospital." 

"Real ambulance?" The words were whispered by all three. As one, Simon, Jim, and Blair turned to look at the ambulance. Lee Bracket waved as he carefully maneuvered the heavy vehicle onto the road. "Bracket!" 

AJ waved back to him, ignoring the shocked looks her friends gave her. As a new ambulance pulled up, she let Rafe guide her over to it. 

After a long quiet pause, Jim turned to Simon. "Sir, could you keep an eye on Sandburg tomorrow? I have some reading to do. We need to know why they want Naomi." 

"I can take care of myself." Blair spluttered indignantly even though he understood what his sentinel meant. "Besides, I think I want to know what's in that file after all." 

"So do I." Simon added his vote to the others. He looked around the area. Henri had joined Rafe, both grinning as they said something to AJ. On the other side of the road, Joel and Megan were helping state troopers load prisoners into a van. "It looks like everything is under control for now. We can get back to the station and finish up the paperwork for this fiasco. Then tomorrow we can spend the day reading those files." 

The sentinel nodded. He reached out a hand and ruffled Blair's hair. "Let's get moving, Chief. Paperwork calls." 

"Fine, but you get to do your own." 

* * *

Warning: Missing scene for Cascade Escapades because of too many requests for answers.   


* * *

  


Epilogue: Cascade Escapades 

  


by Ronnee 

* * *

Rafe sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, waiting. God how he hated waiting. How long were the doctors going to take? He could feel his impatience echoing Kyrie's. They were both too keyed up for a lengthy hospital stay, the way their emotions were racing was going to drive him nuts. He abruptly decided he was going to join her in the ER, rules or no rules. 

"Whoa!" Hands reached out and grabbed him, steadying him as he bounced off of Henri Brown's chest. "Take it easy, bro."   


"Sorry, I ... um, didn't see you." Rafe muttered.   


His partner grinned. "I noticed. They have you waiting long?"   


"Long enough." Rafe looked up as Megan and Joel joined his partner. "What's going on?" 

Megan looked at Joel and Henri, raising her eyebrow quizzically. Then she smiled. "I'm going to sneak in there and keep AJ company. Have fun out here." 

  


Henri and Joel nodded before turning their eyes on Rafe. The younger man swallowed nervously. From their expressions, neither the ex-bomb captain nor his partner were too happy with him. He wondered exactly what he had done now.   


"We need to talk, homeboy." Henri's voice was soft, soft the way he kept it when he was trying not to loose his temper. Rafe had heard that tone only a few times, but it those times had shown him a side of partner he'd never forget.   


"Sit down, Rafe." Joel's voice was gentle. Almost as gentle as when he passed on bad news to family members. Rafe shook his head, his family was right here. He knew none of the people in the Major Crimes Unit had been hurt. His wife was just down the hall, getting checked out by the doctors.   


"You mentioned something in Simon's office." Henri kept his eyes locked with Rafe's. He licked his lips, trying to phrase it just right. "When were you going to tell us?"   


Rafe shook his head, sinking into the chair he had vacated moments before. "You don't believe in that kind of stuff. I asked you a while ago. You said that paranormal stuff was all bunk -- superstition, fakery, and fear. I wasn't going to push. I talked to Kyrie about and we decided it wasn't worth messing up a good friendship."   


Joel smiled, his eyes laughing as he fought back a chuckle. Henri looked almost as confused as Rafe did. "He's talking about the other thing you said, Rafe."   


Rafe frowned, looking from one pair of brown eyes to the other. His voice was plaintive as he asked, "What else did I say?"   


"You told me you had to find your wife, bro." Henri's voice was soft as he answered. "Why didn't you tell me you two got married? Hell, when did it happen? I thought, I mean..."   


"Oh." Rafe watched his partner's face as the older detective struggled for words. He could see the conflicting emotions that danced across his friend's face and understood. "It's hard to explain."   


"What's so hard about telling your partner that you got married?" Anger harshened Henri's voice as he clenched his fists in frustration. "We're friends, right? At least, I thought so. But you keep hiding stuff, like you expect the worst from me. We're over that, aren't we?"   


"Henri." Rafe closed his eyes, fighting off his guilt at causing his partner so much pain. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's that I didn't know how to say it."   


"Try opening your mouth and letting the words come out." Henri growled.   


"Calm down," Joel rested his hand on Brown's shoulder, gently pushing him into one of the chairs. "Let's take it a step at a time."   


"When I took AJ home last year, the elders asked me what my intentions were." Rafe had to smile at the shocked looks on his friends' faces. "When I said I was serious about her, well they accepted it. We were married down there. We've been waiting for the State department to decide whether or not it's legal here before we told anyone. If they said no, I was going to ask you to stand up for me, be my best man. She wants Simon to give her away." He glanced at his friend's face, relieved at the dawning comprehension there.   


"You're still waiting for the State Department's decision?" Joel's voice was stunned. "That's a long wait."   


"Yeah, I know. It's been hard, but with her having dual citizenship, my being a naturalized, and the fact that we had to wait for the Peruvian government to confirm the legality of the tribal marriage." Rafe sighed and shrugged. "It didn't help that I was 'dead' for several months in there, either."   


Joel nodded thoughtfully, running his fingers over his jaw. "I think I should call a couple of old friends I have from my days in 'Nam. They might be able to help."   


"You do that, Joel. I went to school with our esteemed Congressman Paul MacPherson. I'll call his office in the morning, see if they have any ideas that will help." Henri grinned as Rafe looked from one man to the other. "And I'll bet Simon and Jim have people they can call."   


"What about AJ's friends in suits?" Joel asked, his eyes meeting Rafe's.   


"They always attach strings to any help they give." AJ's voice brought all three men to their feet. The young woman leaned heavily against Megan who had wrapped her arm around her waist. "I don't want to owe them anything, not right now. I like being in Cascade with Rafe."   


"Miss Fortaleza!" A strident voice called from the ER doors. A harried looking doctor hurried over to join them. "We aren't finished with the tests we need to run! Just because we set your arm, doesn't mean you are ready to leave.   


"Damn, I thought we'd gotten away from that pest." Megan murmured.   


"I am not giving them blood. I just want to go home." AJ closed her eyes, letting her head fall forward. She whispered, "Get me out of here, please."   


"Sshh, love. " Rafe moved swiftly to her side. Megan transferred the tired woman into his arms and stepped forward to block the doctor's approach. Joel and Henri joined her as Rafe headed for the hospital doors. It didn't take them long to dissuade the doctor, between the men's bulk and Megan's icy attitude, he decided he didn't want to argue with the three police officers.   


As soon as they stepped outside of the hospital, Megan turned to her two friends. "So, what did he say?" 

  


"He needs some help, Megs." Henri grinned and ducked at the Australian woman punched at him. "The State department is dragging their feet on whether or not the two of them are married. And we need to get it straightened out pretty fast."   


"What's the rush, Henri?" Joel asked curiously.   


Henri pulled an evidence bag from his jacket pocket. Inside it was a slightly crumpled pamphlet. "I didn't log it because I meant to ask Rafe about it but everything got kind of crazy." The man looked away, refusing to meet either Joel or Megan's eyes. "Then I realized that she probably hadn't had time to tell him, but it looks like we're going to be aunts and uncles."   


"Well, that means we need to start making some phone calls." Joel grinned, eyes dancing merrily. "I just wonder how long it'll take before that boy decides to tell us?"   


  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   


Does that satisfy y'all? Does that answer all your questions about AJ and Rafe?   


The ones about the X-Files folk will be answered later. ;-)   


Ronnee 


	4. The Envelope

The Envelope Series Part IV   
The Envelope   
By Ronnee

  
  
  


Jim Ellison stared at the two files with loathing. He hated the idea that he had no choice but to read them. Even worse, he had the feeling that the information was going to be the kind that hurt -- and he didn't want to hurt Blair. Every time he touched the worn manila files he instinctively pulled back. It was almost as if the card stock pricked his fingertips-- not quite as strong as static electricity but definitely there. 

Dialing up his sight, Jim studied the folder. Then he glanced at his fingertips, rubbing them together thoughtfully.As a Sentinel, his ability to adjust the focus of his senses almost always amazed him.After five years he still hadn't quite gotten used to them. Slowly, he let his eyes focus past the obvious, seeing the dust motes clinging to the file and his fingers. Using them as a reference, he turned his attention to his sense of smell. Dust, aged paper, faded ink, the vague scent that reminded him of libraries and the faded scent of old blood all came from the folders. Nothing to explain his reaction to the files. 

With a quick glance around the loft, Jim picked up the heavier of the two file folders. He may as well begin with it, he decided warily. Still uneasy, he carefully untied the heavy string that bound the bulging file. After several frustrating minutes, the tight knot came   
undone. Very carefully, Jim unwrapped the twine holding the mass of papers together. Unconsciously holding his breath, he opened the file. 

A picture stared up at him. Naomi, a very young Naomi, wearing a very prim, dark uniform stared up at him. Jim could feel the misery in her eyes, begging for help. There was none of the light he associated with Blair's mother's smile and laughter in her. The smile was gone and so was the free-spirited joy that flowed from her. Behind her a dark,   
brooding building rose like a prison, crowding out the blue sky. For a moment, Jim thought he recognized the building, but he shook off the vague memory. 

A slim, leather bound journal lay under the picture. He opened it, as cautiously as if it were a letter bomb. He didn't think he was going to like this... not at all. The faint scent of perfume floated up towards him as the pages rustled. Naomi's handwriting was stiff, angry, uncertain. 

Jan 1 1968. 

They did it. They sent me away to a boarding school. Father just wants me to his perfect little princess and doesn't want me to be different. This school is supposed to be one of the best for molding girls into debutantes. I wish Mother was alive. She would have stopped him. Stopped him cold. I hate him.   
Elizabeth Anne Marston-Winthrope 

Jim shook his head, remembering his own father's threats to send Jim away if he didn't shape up. Maybe Naomi's background was closer to his than he'd thought. Elizabeth Anne Marston-Winthrope? He knew that name. He knew he'd heard it before, and it hadn't been good. Restless, he dropped the old journal onto the coffee table and went to the kitchen. 

Grabbing a beer, he noticed Blair's laptop. Turning it on, Jim concentrated on remembering Blair's password. Within a few minutes, he was on-line and getting answers to the puzzle pieces of his memory. Elizabeth Anne Marston-Winthrope, one of the south's wealthiest little girls until her death in March 1968. Jim skimmed the news articles, his shock and his disbelief carefully tamped down. He grabbed a blank disk   
from the new box Blair'd bought earlier in the week and began rapidly saving the articles. Then he disconnected from the Internet and closed down the laptop. 

Almost one hundred kids had died in the fire that had burned the boarding school to the ground. But if Naomi had survived it, how many others were still alive? Were they living under assumed names, going from place to place, afraid to settle down? Jim mentally took back some of the harsh things he had thought about Naomi. Maybe she had a damned good reason for her flightiness. He took a swig of the beer, grabbed the disk, and returned to the sofa. After a long moment of staring at the journal, he opened it up again. 

Feb. 1, 1968 

All day tests! Weird tests too! Lights, noises, scents, touch, and taste. Some kind of test to see how well our nerves process things. Well, I didn't like them. I think I failed that part of the tests. They had another test... with cards and patterns. That one I know I   
passed. I could feel the man's excitement as I passed the tests. It was soo easy. At least it was until the two bigwigs came in. The one is afraid of the other and of what their doing. He doesn't agree with something about it. The other, the man who smokes like a chimney. His eyes are dead. It was like no one was in there, just those merciless   
eyes. I started screaming and fainted. When I woke up I was in the infirmary. I could hear them talking, asking the nurse if I had woken up yet, my name, my father's name. The dead one, he told the nurse to give me something so I would calm down. I am NOT taking any drugs from him. I must have made a noise because they came in the room. I refused to let them know I heard. I lied and said I didn't remember what happened. Why was I in here? I think they bought it. Diary, I'm going to hide you from now on. Hide you where no one will find you. I'm scared. I want to go home.   


Feb. 28, 1968 

I know I saw him. I'm not crazy. I know I'm not. This wasn't one of my dreams. I know it's real. I'm moving my diary because of I saw him too close to its hiding place. Why do I keep dreaming of him? Diary, do you want to know why I know I saw him? I found a cigarette stub where I saw him. I'm putting it here to prove it.   


Jim stared at the ancient cigarette butt. It was faded, the scent washed away by the same wetness that had smeared the last entry. Wherever Naomi had hidden the diary, it had gotten wet. The final entry was almost too smeared to be legible. Slowly, he pieced together the words... Naomi had watched the unnamed men placing something against   
one of the old stone fireplaces. She noted down the place and time and hid the diary again, saying she was going for the headmistress. It was the last entry in the journal. 

Small scraps of paper, each one numbered, but none dated, sat on the top of the pile of items. Setting aside the journal, Jim picked up the first note, focusing his eyes on the tiny letters. Unnoticed, his free hand rested on a dark, furred back. The long, twitching tail was the only sign of the increased tension in the room.   
  
  


* * *

  


The girl carefully looked around before bringing out her pilfered piece of paper. Checking again, she slid the tiny scrap onto her notebook and began writing. She had to keep it all written down. She was going to need it... as proof of what was going on. Elizabeth Anne was a Marston and a Winthrope, the best of both families and she was not going to give up. Not ever. They might say she was dead and had nowhere to turn, but   
that didn't matter.   


"From today on, you are your number." The man in front of the group growled at them. "You will continue your regular studies as well as those we provide you..." 

She focused her eyes on him and then let them unfocus, just like her grandmother had taught her to do. The man, now outlined by the dark, oily aura kept talking. Elizabeth Anne turned her eyes to the rest of the group. They were all classmates, all taken from the boarding school during the fire. All of them were supposedly dead. Most of their auras   
were dimmed from fear, Tammy's tinged red by her broken arm, but otherwise they were normal. She let herself fall back into the real world. 

"What is your number?" A tall man stood before her. When had he moved there? 

"I am not a number." She was so NOT going to give in. The blow was swift, sharp, and very painful. 

"You are what we tell you you are." Pale gray eyes glared at her as the man stood in front of her. "What is your number?" 

"132647." She heard the number tumble from her lips in dismay. Her hand cradled her throbbing cheek, trying to soothe away the pain. No one had ever hit her before. Not even her father... she forced herself not to cry. She was not going to let that man see tears. 

"Good. You don't try to 'see' unless you are asked to do so." The man's voice was even. "We'll know when you do." 

She nodded, forcing herself to look away from him. Her note! She listened to him walk away before looking at her notebook. It was still there, tucked between a couple of pages. Behind it was another, one she hadn't written. Elizabeth Anne looked around warily but didn't see anyone close enough to have slipped it into her notebook. 

"Be patient. Don't stir up trouble. When it's safe we'll come to you." The words on the paper were faint, barely a smear of ink on the paper. She nodded, hoping that whoever it was would show up soon. 

* * *

After nearly a month of being in the research facility, she was about to go nuts. Like all of the new subjects, Elizabeth Anne was kept separate from the others there. Armed guards strode down the halls, escorting young people to and from classes. More guards stood impassively at attention during her thirty minute 'fresh air' break, watching as she   
walked around the fenced outdoor area. Only during her school classes did she see the others. They didn't dare speak to each other then, they only shared lost, frightened looks. 

Elizabeth Anne froze upon entering the room. Her guard pushed her the rest of the way inside and closed the door.   


"Hello. I'm called Holly." 

Elizabeth Anne looked around, eyes wide. Four girls sat in the room, none of them girls she knew. The one who had spoken smiled and motioned her to come and join them. She was older than the others, but not old enough to be one of their keepers. Her eyes were sad, worn, and aged by the center. 

"I'm--" 

"No real names." Holly spoke quickly, her eyes darting to the side table. "Choose a new name, just for here." 

"Choose a plant name." Another girl spoke up. "I'm Ivy, this is Daisy and over there is Rose." 

"Why?" 

"We're what They call earthers. We can't make things fly or burn or change." Holly answered. "We can see what the cards in Their hands are, sometimes we can see what They've done without being there, and we can always feel what They've contaminated." 

Elizabeth nodded. She could hear the capital letters in Holly's speech and it made sense. In the past month she had learned to avoid certain guards, certain researchers, certain teachers. The people running the center had noticed and when she flinched away from those individuals she was always pulled away to discuss what caused her reactions. She   
noticed that those people no longer worked with her, nor were they part of her group classes. 

  
"How about Willow?" One of the other girls asked. "We don't have a Willow." 

Holly looked at Elizabeth Anne and slowly nodded. "It would be good to have a Willow again." 

"Again?" Elizabeth Anne whispered. 

"She was part of the test group that died." Holly closed her eyes. "We were part of the control group." 

"Where are we? Who--?" 

"No! Don't ask!" Ivy cried out, her eyes staring at the side table. "You don't break the rules. You don't ask questions. You don't fight them." 

"I'm sorry Ivy." Elizabeth Anne whispered, horror dawning in her eyes. Of course they were being monitored. 

"It's okay, Willow. You're new. You don't know all the rules, yet." Holly answered. "The first one, is that if you ask questions you get hurt. The second one is that the bracelet on your arm tells Them if you try to read them. It's an alarm. When it glows, like it does during your tests, it tells Them you're working your abilities. If you try to take it off, they know. So don't." 

Elizabeth Anne nodded. Now that she knew how the men knew. Maybe she could work around it.   
  


* * *

She leaned on the fence, fighting off the dizziness. A gentle hand gripped her shoulder and she turned her head to face her friend. 

"Willow? Willow, what's wrong?" Holly whispered, her face frightened. 

"Dizzy. I've having dizzy spells since they took me to the labs last week." 

"Labs? When did they take you to the labs?" Holly's pale face grew paler, her green eyes staring at her in shock. "They aren't supposed to be taking you to the labs... not you. You're a control. Not a test subject." 

"You need to tell them that." Elizabeth Anne's words were bitter. "I saw you there too. But you were asleep." 

"I was?" 

"Do you eat any of the cake we have on Wednesdays?" Holly nodded and Elizabeth Anne shook her head. "It feels funny when I touch it. I don't eat it, I pretend to and throw it away." 

"Oh, my God." Holly whispered. "I usually save some to give to Alexander." 

"Who's Alexander?" Elizabeth Anne knew some of the boys, but she'd never heard of Alexander. 

"My son." The fear in her eyes was contagious and Elizabeth Anne shuddered. Everyone in the group knew that once a week Holly was taken away from the main area of the center after lunch. For an entire day she was gone, only to return the next day at lunch. Now, Elizabeth Anne knew why and it scared her. She knew how long Holly had been at the center. 

"He was born here?" 

Holly nodded, and her face grew calm. "Can you reach the vent in your room? Without being seen by the camera?" 

"I think so." 

"Tonight, after final head count, go straight past the first three openings. I'll meet you at the T." Holly whispered as the guards blew the whistle. Their free time was over, time for class again. As Elizabeth Anne watched, her friend's face grew calm, serene, until only her eyes showed her anger. 

Elizabeth Anne followed the older teenager into to the main hall. Without speaking, they joined the line of patiently waiting people. It was normally a mindless procession as they were marched away from the cafeteria to the classrooms. 

Today, sudden shouts and the bitter sound of fighting broke out as they passed an anteroom. A slim form barreled into Holly, knocking her into Elizabeth Anne. As she fell, Elizabeth Anne caught sight of the pale blue eyes of the young man murmuring something to her friend. She whispered something back. Then the guards were there.   
  
A guard rapped the man's head with his heavy nightstick and the man's full weight pinned the girls to the floor. A pair of the guards grabbed his arms and dragged him away. Around them, the others were watching wide-eyed, some of them with a dawning recognition in their eyes. 

Elizabeth Anne and Holly were escorted to the medical office. They were shoved into adjoining cubicles, guards standing watch over them. Neither girl said a word. 

"Did he say anything to you?" The cold voice made Elizabeth Anne shiver. She hadn't seen the smoking man since the day he'd deposited her at the center. 

"No, sir." She whispered. 

"Others said he spoke to you. What did he say?" The voice was relentless as were the impassive eyes that watched as the doctor examined her. 

"I didn't understand him." Elizabeth Anne could feel the desperation in her friend. "I only speak English and French. I don't know what 'bosshy-moi' means." 

The smoking man smiled, a grimly happy smile. "That's all he said?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And you?" The man turned to Holly. 

"I don't know what it means." She responded softly. 

"Do you know him?" The man's voice was smug, enjoying the moment. "Did you recognize him?" 

Holly nodded. "You brought Nick back." 

"If you misbehave, we have two choices. Alexander or Nick. Which do you prefer?" 

"I'll behave, sir." Holly's voice broke. 

"I know you will, Holly." The man smiled, his hand gently rubbing on her shoulder. It was all Elizabeth Anne could do to hold in her scream as she watched him escort her friend away.   


* * *

  
She glanced back into her room, critically. The bed seemed to be occupied. It should hold up. Satisfied, Elizabeth Anne began crawling though the air vents. One. Two. Three. Okay, past three cross vents, and then to the T. Now, would Holly show up or would she be a good little guinea pig for the smoking man? Elizabeth Anne settled in to wait. 

"Willow?" A deep voice woke her. "I'm Daniel. Holly sent me. Come on." 

With only a moment's hesitation, Elizabeth Anne followed him. They crawled down long passageways, moving as quickly as they could. Finally, the young man slid out through a grilled opening. He held open the grating and extended a hand to her. 

"I won't let you fall, Willow." His voice echoed in her bones and she placed her hand in his. Lightning raced through her nerves, and Daniel's breath caught. He pulled her close, letting her slide down his chest until her feet touched the ground. 

His eyes were blank, staring at her and through her. Then he whispered, eyes still unfocused. "Naomi is a fitting name, much better than Elizabeth Anne." 

"What?" Elizabeth Anne's sharp whisper brought Daniel's eyes back into focus. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as he returned the grate to its original position. She shook her head, not understanding what had just happened. "Come on, the others are waiting." 

She followed him down a deserted corridor and into a small room. Holly was curled in a chair, tears streaming down her face as she spoke. 

"I found where they're keeping Nick. It's bad. I don't know if they're trying to get information or slowly kill him. He knew I was there. He looked right at me and I could hear him wishing me to get away." 

Holly's green eyes were red-rimmed and she shook. "I don't think he'll be alive tomorrow." 

A stack of folders was dropped onto the chair beside her and a dark skinned boy began speaking. "I found the labs. They're packing up all the sensitive equipment. Looks like they're planning of evacuating the area. From the sounds of it, the good doctors aren't happy with the idea. Nick's return threw them and they're scared of whoever he works   
for now." He tapped a file folder. "I grabbed all the files on us, including the medical ones." 

"What about the computers? Would they have us on the computers?" Daniel spoke up as he helped Elizabeth Anne settle into a chair. 

"I couldn't get to the tape drives. They're packing that stuff up now. I grabbed everything else I could find." The boy smiled grimly. "If we get away with this, where will we go?" 

"Join the gypsies?" Another joked before sobering abruptly. "I know there are places we can disappear. Nick did it. They couldn't find him... for two years." 

"But they found him." The first boy replied. 

"No, I overheard an escort saying he walked in of his own free will." Ivy spoke softly. "The escorts were surprised by his arrival. He didn't try to talk to anyone until he saw Holly. That's when he started fighting them." 

The group began to smile, cheered immensely by that information.   
"He came back for us." Holly whispered. "He promised he would find us again." 

"I'll get to Alexander and the other kids. Holly, you lead Daniel to Nick. Ivy, I want you to find something we can cut the bracelets off with." The tall dark skinned boy grinned. "I think it's time to break out of here." 

"Willow, stay with Benjamin." Daniel whispered. "We'll be together again in a little while." 

Before she could argue, a toothy grin speared her and Daniel was slithering out the air vent on Holly's heels. "Um... I guess you're Benjamin?" 

The brown eyed young man nodded and gestured to the file folders he was placing into bags. Seeing one with her id number on it, Elizabeth Anne reached for it. Her fingers trembled as she opened it and found her journal. They had known. Benjamin's hand gently closed the file. 

"We don't have time for you to read this now." His voice was soft, the remnants of a British accent making the words lilt. "Are you going to run or will you stay here?" 

"I want to be free." Elizabeth Anne whispered, "I want to never have to look back and see them coming." 

Benjamin nodded and placed the file in a bag before handing it to her. "Don't lose this. Thomas will try to destroy Their computers just in case they put anything about us there. As long as you hold onto your own file... well, They can't trace what They can't prove exists." 

She nodded. "Has anyone else escaped?" 

"Nick did. Everyone else has been caught before getting to the outer fences. They all died." Benjamin's voice was hard. His eyes watched her, saying things he didn't say aloud. "I'd rather die than stay here any more." 

"I can't stay here. I won't." She answered his unspoken question. He nodded. 

A noise made them look up. Daniel jumped down and reached up to help a battered man into the room. The blond quickly glanced around the room, his eyes calculating and then his face went still. He turned to help Holly down from the air vent, and it was allElizabeth Anne could do to suppress her gasp at the sight of his back. Bruises and cuts marred every inch of the bare skin. 

"Nick! My god, they --" Benjamin's words froze at the chilly glare the man threw at him. 

"Benjamin." Pale blue eyes skimmed the younger man and a faint smile crossed his face. "I'd say it's good to see you, but not here." 

"We're making a run for it." Benjamin spoke up softly. 

"Good. Can you get us out of here?" Nick's voice was pained as he perched himself on a table. "I have supplies just off the grounds. And if I don't show up by dawn, my friends will be coming, hunting trouble." 

"As soon as the others get back here, we can head out." Benjamin answered. "Nick, I'm not going to fail. Not this time. I'm going to be free again." 

Nick nodded, his eyes on Elizabeth Anne. "She's not one of us... Holly?" 

"She's the new Willow. She's been here about three months." Holly answered, her hand wrapped in his. "Just like Daniel said." 

A noise in the hallway brought Nick to his feet. His movements were silent and gentle as he pushed Holly behind him and faced the door.Every muscle in his body seemed to tense as he waited for the door to open. 

The dark skinned young man entered, his arms filled by the two sleepy toddlers he carried. Behind him Rose carried two more. He smiled at the sight of Nick. 

"Nick! Take Alexander." He shoved a child into the startled man's arms. "It's about time you took him." 

Shock and awe reflected across the man's face as he took the boy. The trust in the child's acceptance of him had him instinctively cradle the small body. Then the boy lay his white blond head on Nick's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"We don't have time for explanations." Benjamin spoke before the questions Elizabeth Anne could see in Nick's eyes got past his lips. "We need to leave before they realize we're making a break for it.Ivy's late." 

"I'm here, but the guards are starting to pull people from their rooms and load them into the vans." Ivy's words were breathless. "I have the key." 

Within minutes the bracelets were unlocked and piled onto the table. Benjamin handed each person a bag containing his or her file and a few supplies. Then they were splitting up. 

"Come on, Willow. You're with us." Holly grabbed Elizabeth Anne's hand and dragged her along. Daniel and Nick led the way down a long corridor. 

As they stepped out into the night, alarms began to ring. Daniel stepped back to the two girls and grabbed Elizabeth Anne's arm. 

"She's with me! You stay with Nick and Alexander." He yelled before taking off at a run. Elizabeth Anne fought to keep up with him. Behind them lights were springing on throughout the center and men yelled.After several minutes, the sounds of guns being fired echoed through the trees. 

They ran most of the night. Barely pausing to catch their breath before plunging on through the trees. As dawn began to tinge the forest with light, a man stepped out of the trees. He raised a rifle and pointed it towards them. 

"That's far enough, Daniel." The guard smiled as they stumbled to a halt. "Hands above your heads, step away from each other." 

Daniel didn't move and neither did Elizabeth Anne. The guard fired a single shot, dropping Daniel to the ground.   


"Next shot will kill him, girl." He said with another cruel grin. "They don't care if he comes back dead or alive. You, well, you're wanted alive and unharmed. But that leaves me a lot of options with your boyfriend." 

She let her hands rise into the air as she watched the red stain grow, spreading down Daniel's pants leg. A movement behind the guard made her eyes flicker up. Nick brought his hand up, reaching for the guard's head. The pale blue eyes glanced at her before he reached out and twisted. There was a grizzly sound as the guard tried to breath and   
couldn't followed by silence. 

"You..." she couldn't say the word. Instead she crouched near Daniel, hands trying to stop the bleeding. She flinched when Nick joined her.   


"It was him or Daniel." The cold words belied the gentle way he quickly bandaged Daniel's wound. "I'll carry him. Can you keep up?" 

"Yes." Elizabeth Anne might not know the man next to her, but he was definitely safer than the ones hunting her. 

"Good." With that, the blond man lifted Daniel to his shoulder. As soon as he was standing, he broke into a jog. 

* * *

"You won't stay?" Daniel's voice was worn, his face pale. He lay on a hospital bed, surrounded by tubes and machines. The dark brown curls that rested against his white pillow were the only color in the room. Even Daniel's blue eyes seemed washed out by his ordeal.   


"I don't care if they're good people and a good agency, Daniel." Elizabeth Anne looked away from the pleading eyes. "I can't stay. They work for the same government who did this to us." 

"Willow, please." Daniel struggled against the pain. "I don't want you to just vanish." 

"You are going to take their offer, aren't you?" She fought against the tears in her eyes. 

"Someone has to help keep those bastards under control." 

"I can't be a part of that. I won't be a part of that." Elizabeth Anne turned away from the young man in the bed and walked out of the room. 

"Willow?" Nick's voice caught her by surprise. He'd disappeared amidst the agents who had swarmed through the woods trying to rescue as many of the center's unwilling students as possible. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm leaving. I want to be free. No more cages." She whispered, not looking at him. "Benjamin, did he make it?" 

"We haven't found him. Dead or alive." Nick answered quietly as he turned with her. He kept pace with her. The guards and agents on the floor took one look at him and backed away, letting them pass in silence. 

"I want to disappear. Can you make that happen?" 

"I have friends... but you can't disappear, Willow. Have you read your medical file from the center?" Nick replied, still keeping his voice calm. His eyes, they flared angrily as they looked away from her. 

"No. I didn't understand the first page." 

"We need to talk." Nick's hand was warm on her arm as he led her to an elevator she'd never seen before. Inside, he used an unmarked badge to start their ascent. "I have an office where we can talk." 

Elizabeth Anne looked at him with new interest. She added together the information she knew and the things she'd noticed. The obviously well respected way he was treated by the others. The deference most people here gave him. The instant obedience he had received on the night of the escape. The way she was allowed to accompany him beyond the hospital ward. The silent guards who discretely stepped away at his small hand motion. "You aren't just a new recruit are you? You're a lot older than Holly and the others." 

A wry smile crossed his face as he led her into a small office. Three men were quietly arguing over a piece of paper. They looked up at their entrance and froze. At Nick's motion, they quickly dropped the paper into a file and placed the file in a safe. The lock was spun, securing the information and the three men slipped out of the room without saying a word. 

"You are very observant, Willow." He sat on the edge of a desk and pointed to the chair near it. 

"My name is Elizabeth Anne." She sat down gingerly. 

"If you reappear, telling your story... they'll come for you and your sisters. Not even your father's money would be able to protect you."Nick kept his eyes on her as he pulled a pair of glasses from a desk drawer. He reached down and pulled up a bottle of Coca-Cola. "Thirsty?" 

"Yes, please." She answered, watching his movements with the fascination of a bird watching a snake. Something was coming, she could feel it in her bones. "What about Holly and the others?" 

"Rose vanished. We think she and Benjamin got away but we don't know for sure. He wasn't about to be recaptured. Nor was he going to leave his sister behind." Nick poured the soda into a glass and handed it to her. "If they had been recaptured, I think Benjamin would have made sure both were dead first." 

Elizabeth Anne shuddered, wondering why Nick was being so frank with her. "Why are you telling me this?" 

"Daniel is worried about you. And so am I." 

"What did they do to me? What are you so worried about?" She shivered again. 

"Drink your pop. You need the sugar." Nick's voice was sharp, catching her attention. With a sigh, she sipped, wondering idly how he had kept it cold. 

"The doctor in charge of your group was practicing with genetics. Specifically, trying to figure out which genes do what, how they can be recombined, can drugs affect the process." 

"What does that mean? What did they do?" Fear laced through her. Suddenly the dizzy spells, the odd sense of something being not quite right, her inability to stand the taste of orange juice... it all made sense. "No! I can't be!" 

She stood, wanting to run away. To escape this nightmare but the room faded away even as Nick yelled for someone. Hands touched her but she couldn't see them. The voices faded. 

* * *

"Willow? Willow?" Holly's voice whispered to her. She turned away, letting the darkness surge higher. 

"Willow!" Daniel's voice was hoarse, she could feel his hand, his fingers meshed with hers. "Don't you dare! Get your stubborn self back here." 

"She's willing herself away." A new voice, a woman's voice. "She's dying. She can't recover here…" 

"I know a place. She'll be safe there. My friends are good at healing people, helping them vanish." Nick's voice echoed in the darkness. It sounded defeated. "They'll help her regain her freedom." 

"We'll have to give her a new identity. Make sure she has enough money to live." An old man's voice. "They did a number on her, didn't they?" 

"We weren't much help, sir." Nick's voice was bitter. "I wanted to prevent this from happening. Instead, it took too long to find them after they escaped last time. She's just a kid. Too young." 

"We'll repair the damage, young man." The old man's voice was close enough that Naomi thought he was in the darkness with her. "Sleep, child. It will all be better soon." 

* * *

"Melvin Frohike! Quit peaking into Naomi's room. Leave the child in peace." A woman softly scolded. 

She opened her eyes. Bright sunlight danced on a pale pink bedspread. A huge stuffed bunny lay beside her. Vaguely she remembered a pair of pained cerulean blue eyes fighting off tears as the bunny was placed in her arms. A voice whispered, "Heal, Willow. Heal for all of us." 

"You're awake?" The woman smiled as she entered the room. "Are you hungry?" 

She shook her head, bewildered. 

"Do you remember getting here?" The woman's voice was gentle as was the hand that smoothed her bangs from her forehead. 

"No." 

"I'm Sara Frohike. My cousin brought you here. You're staying until you recover from that dreadful accident." The woman kept her eyes on Elizabeth's. "Daniel said your name is Naomi, after his grandmother. Is that right?" 

She nodded. It was another memory, one where she was given a new identity. She had chosen Naomi because Daniel liked it and Sandburg because her mother's mother's real name had been Sandburg before they came to America. It was a secret her mother had told her. "Naomi Sandburg." 

"That's good, sweetie." Sara tucked the blanket up close to Naomi's chin. "My son, Melvin, can get you anything you need. The doctor doesn't want you moving around too much." 

"I need..." She felt herself blush as she tried to explain. 

"The bathroom is the door on the left." Sara smiled. "You're not the first convalescent we've taken in. I'm a nurse and my husband is an analyst in the city. You're safe here. The sheriff checks on us regularly and so does Nick. 

"How... when...?" She didn't know how to ask her questions. 

"There's a new toothbrush waiting for you. I'll be right out here if you need anything, sweetie." Sara shooed her into the bathroom. "Everything's going to be okay." 

It only took a few minutes for her to become worn out again. When she opened the door to the room, Sara took one look at her and called for Melvin. The young man -- he couldn't be much older than Elizabeth Anne -- supported her to the bed and helped his mother tuck her in. Before she could protest, she was asleep again. 

* * *

"Well, Nick?" Daniel's voice woke her. She let her eyes drift open to see the two young men sitting near her window, comparing notes from a pair of files. "Why is she reacting so badly?" 

"We're not sure. At this point all the doctors can do is give her massive amounts of vitamins and pray." Nick looked up and smiled at her. "Hi, Willow." 

"Willow?" Daniel spun around. When his eyes met hers, he smiled and it warmed her even from across the room. With a slight limp, he crossed the room to sit beside her. "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired." She let her hand reach for his. "What's wrong with me, Daniel? Why is do I keep passing out?" 

Daniel looked over at Nick and frowned. "What do you remember?" 

"Nick was telling me about genetic studies. I'm pregnant, aren't I?" She looked away. "Who?" 

"We haven't figured that out yet." Daniel gently pulled her chin up to face him. "It doesn't matter. Not to me, not to any of us." 

"It matters to me." Her voice broke. "How long have I been drifting?" 

"A few weeks," Nick moved closer, peering over Daniel's shoulder. "It's been touch and go, Willow." 

"How long before I can leave?" She refused to look at Daniel, so she focused her eyes on Nick. 

He frowned. "Not until after the baby's born. You both nearly died. Here, Sara can take care of you and you have as much freedom as I can get you." 

She nodded slowly. Daniel held a glass to her lips. "You need to drink, Willow." 

"I'm Naomi now." She whispered before drinking the bitter draught. 

"Rest, Naomi." Both men whispered.   
  


* * *

  


"Naomi, this is my friend, Em. Emerald, this is Naomi." Sara introduced the long-haired woman with a smile. "She's someone you can trust. With everything." 

"So how are you and your little shadow today, Naomi?" The jet black eyes sparkled at her as the woman pulled Naomi into a warm hug. For a moment, all the girl could feel was love and warmth and joy. "Oh, you have had a hard time. And the doctors aren't sure how to help?" 

"It's been hard, Em. Very hard. The dark ones had her for quite some time." Sara spoke softly. 

Em nodded, her arms still around Naomi."They want this one back, don't they?" 

"We're afraid they do." Nick's voice cut through the warmth and Naomi opened her eyes. Nick wore a bandage around his arm, his pale face was mottled with bruises. "We need a new safe house for her." 

"Jay and I will take her. We'll take her west, to my people. No one will find her or the little one until he is walking age. Of that you have my word." Em's voice was decisive. 

"We need to make her look different." Sara worried. "We can't hide the baby, and that red hair... well, it stands out." 

"Mom, I have the stuff you wanted." Melvin stumbled to a stop, eyes wide as he took in the number of people in the room. "Is Naomi leaving?" 

"Yes, dear." 

The young man screwed up his courage and slipped through the group. With a nervous glance at Nick, he took Naomi's hand and raised it to his lips. "If you ever need anything, you call me. Anytime. I'll be there." 

No one laughed or even smiled as the boy turned and left. The solemnity of his promise made them look at each other and nod in understanding. Within minutes, all of Naomi's things were packed and she was in an unmarked van, leaving the bright sunlight room behind her. 

  


* * *

They didn't make it to the city. The first warning came when the front tire was shot out. Even though he fought the steering wheel, the driver lost control of the van and it plunged into the trees. Naomi didn't have a chance to react before Daniel had her out of the disabled vehicle and racing away. Behind them, the rest of the group fanned out, giving them cover from the shooters. 

She ran, afraid that behind every tree they would find an enemy. Daniel, his arm wrapped around her waist, kept her moving when she would have stopped. When she began to stumble over her own feet, he picked her up and kept going. The grim look on his face made her swallow her questions. The occasional muffled rifle shot that echoed through the trees only spurred on his determination and her fear. 

When they broke through the trees, the sight of a police car waiting for them brought Daniel to a halt. 

"Well, well, well. It looks like the fed was right. The two runaways didn't get too far." The man walking towards them smiled, eyes delighted by their appearance. "Just put her down, son. There's no need for you to keep running. Your folks are pretty worried about you." 

The second officer spread his hands wide as he began trying to circle them. "We know you two feel real strong for each other, but this is not the way to show it." 

"You don't understand," Naomi began, but she stopped at Daniel's hiss. She turned her attention back to the policemen as he gently set her on her feet. 

"Don't argue with them, Willow." The young man's voice was flat as he whispered. "They won't listen. I've tried it before. The cops belong to the government creeps who held us at the center. Nick will find me, as long they keep us close to each other, he'll find us both." 

Her eyes widened in understanding and she nodded. Then she gasped as she recognized the doctor getting out of the back of the police car. "I'm scared." 

"I hear that, Willow. I am too." Daniel's words were almost too soft for her to hear. 

"Willow. Daniel. How wonderful it is to find you." The man's smile filled her with dread. He reached out and took her arm. "You've worried everyone with this stunt." 

Numbly, Naomi felt her hope slip away. Behind them, the woods filled with the sound of gunshots. 

"Those hunters must have found themselves quite a deer." One of the officers commented as he helped Naomi into the car. He didn't say a word about the tears that streaked down the girl's face. 

  


* * *

Naomi stared at the plain white wall, her mind busy. The past twenty-four hours had yeilded an amazing amount of information, even if she didn't understand most of it. She doubted the doctors realized how much she could hear from her little room. Somehow she was going to get out of here, she was going to be free again. 

"So which subject is this one?" The muted voice came through the crack in the wall and Naomi turned her attention to it. 

"132647. Call her Willow if you must use a name." The familiar voice of the head doctor spoke. "Moderate to high ESP rating, low genius level IQ, healthy family, strong genetic markers of the secondary type." 

"What kind of results so far?" 

"Everything checks out, even if she was loose for almost a month. Her body overcame the dependence on the serum and she didn't lose the child." The doctor sounded almost gleeful. With a shudder, Naomi rubbed her belly, wondering again what exactly they had done. "If everything continues like it has, the baby will develop one of the top minds in the country." 

"What about the father?" 

"When Willow and the other members of the test groups disappeared, their medical files were stolen as well. I've recreated as much as I can, but everything was coded." The doctor sighed. "There are three possibilities, one is dead, one is missing, the third is in our custody. Once the baby is born, we can determine if we have the paternal parent." 

"I want to be kept abreast of every details of this. She's the only one left, there can be no more problems." A door opened and Naomi could hear footsteps approaching her door. She looked up to see cold gray eyes appear in the small window there. "Take very good care of her, Doctor. If anything happens to her, you are no longer of any value to me." 

Naomi felt a chill creep up her spine as the man stared at her. He smiled, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep pull on it before nodded to her and leaving. It was only after he left that she realized he'd given her an idea. One that might just end up freeing her. A wide smile crossed her face.   


* * *

"I want to see Daniel. I have to see him." Naomi sat back on the medical bed, her arms crossed over her belly protectively. 

The orderly stared at her for a long moment before leaving the room. A moment later, he returned with the doctor. 

"What's wrong, Willow? T-- The orderly says you refuse to eat?" The doctor scanned her chart before approaching. Grabbing her arm, he took her pulse. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"I want to see Daniel. I need to see him." Naomi pouted. "He's the only one who can help." 

"What do you mean?" Intense curiosity crossed the doctor's face and his eyes lit up. 

"When I don't feel well, Daniel makes me feel better." She explained simply. "He just lays his hands on me and all the pain and sickness go away. He's taken good care of me." 

The doctor smiled, his thoughts evident on his face. "He can do that? Did he help any of the others?" 

"I don't know." Naomi pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. She just couldn't keep warm in this place. "I need him." 

"Bring him here. I trust you can do that successfully?" The doctor growled at the orderly as he quickly jotted down some notes. "And be quick about it! Until he gets back with Daniel, how about we work on the cards again?" 

* * *

"Willow!" Daniel's voice made Naomi look up from the cards spread on the table. "You're alright?" 

She smiled up at him, trying to keep her joy from showing too much. Ignoring the doctor and the orderly, she stood and went into his hug, luxuriating in it. As his hand centered on the small of her back, she wondered if the orderly had told him why he was here. 

"You've been having dizzy spells again, haven't you? You should have told them how cold you were." The words almost made her look up, but Naomi managed to hide her start of surprise, barely. Before she could reply to the comment, Daniel had her up on the medical bed and was tucking her under the covers. He turned his attention on the doctor. "You'd better get some more blankets or warmer clothes before they get sick. Did you try getting her some vegetarian soup? She can't seem to keep down anything with meat in it." 

To Naomi's amazement the doctor only smiled before leaving the room to arrange for the items Daniel had requested. 

"Didn't you know why they had me at the center?" Daniel's eyes laughed down at her as he settled himself comfortably beside her. "I'm the best bullshitter ever." 

"I told them that you--" Naomi began to explain in a tight whisper. 

Daniel placed his fingers over her lips and winked. "You and the boy need to rest." 

"Boy?" Her eyes widened as she felt the warmth pouring off the hand he let slide over her stomach. Daniel nodded. "You can feel... him?" 

"Yep." Daniel smiled grimly. "And he's going to born safe, far away from here. I promise." He took her hand and placed it on his arm, letting her feel a hard lump under his skin. "Nick is coming for us. You need all the rest you can get." 

"Tell me a story? About the future?" Naomi found herself pleading. 

"We'll travel. Just you and me and our son. We'll raise him to be free, not afraid of anything. He'll know the world is a good place. He won't be like the rest because he'll know that everyone deserves to be free... to live their own life, at peace with everyone else. No more fighting, no more running for our lives." Daniel whispered, telling her his most fleeting and secret wishes.   
  


* * *

  


The sheriff looked at his passengers and frowned. It wasn't often that he was woken in the middle of the night to escort people onto the res. Not that he had any problem with it. If old Tom wanted him to transport some people so he could heal them, Sanders had no problem with it. 

Except these people were loaded for bear and twice as touchy as a nest of angry rattlesnakes. A mechanic dropped a wrench in the hanger, weapons, some looking like nothing he'd ever seen had appeared, in just about every hand. Even Em and Jay were carrying, and that was a major revelation to him. He'd always thought they were peaceniks. 

Only the slip of a girl sleeping in the middle of the pack of men seemed calm. Too calm, if anyone asked him. He wondered briefly what they'd given her to make her so quiet. But he knew better than to ask about it. He had a family: a wife, two sons and another on the way. Something told him that this time questions could cause problems... the kind that killed. 

"Do you have any water up there?" The softly spoken words from the group leader, brought the sheriff's head around. He didn't quite recognize the accent. Pale eyes stared at him as he nodded. 

"In the cooler, water and juice. Take your pick." He answered as he turned his heavy duty truck onto a back road heading deep into the reservation. 

"Get the juice." Em's voice was soft as she shifted the girl leaning against her. "Open your eyes, child. You need to drink." 

In the mirror, Sheriff Sanders saw the girl stir and the pale eyed man slowly fed her the juice. His eyes met those pale eyes and he had to look away. It wasn't often he looked Death in the face, but he suddenly realized that was on the real identity of at least one of his passengers. And this time Death and his companions all bore the marks of a long, hard night. The bits of white bandages that peeked from torn clothing attested to that. Firmly, he forced himself to focus on his driving. He wanted this ride to be the smoothest it could be. No reason to irritated an already upset group of predators and that was exactly what he had in his truck. 

A line of lights met him just inside the res. Warily, he slowed, listening to the sound of rounds being chambered. All he needed to do was hit one bad rut and a war would break out. He swallowed thickly as Jay jumped out of the back of the truck, rifle in hand and went over to the lights. Within moments he was back, leading a group of unarmed   
young men. They grabbed equipment and luggage before disappearing into the night. 

"Nick? She can't walk that far." Em's voice cut through the silently dismounting men. Instantly two of them handed their weapons to their companions and stepped over to where the girl leaned against her. 

"Naomi?" A teen asked, a world of worry in his voice. She moaned softly and curled against the young woman. His hand went to her head and he frowned. His next words galvanized the others. "We're losing her again. We need to move." 

The girl was scooped up with a gentleness the sheriff would never have associated with such a deadly looking person. The blond head turned toward him, eyes meeting his for a moment before nodding in appreciation to the help. Then the man turned and sprinted for the line of lights, his companions fanning out behind him. 

Sanders grabbed Jay's arm and spoke quickly, "If you or that girl need anything... you radio me. You hear?" 

"Thanks, cous. We will." Jay answered before racing after the others. 

He watched them reach the safety of the other vehicles before shoving the truck in gear and heading back into town. 

* * *

  


Naomi woke, feeling better than she had in a long time. She looked around, curious about her new surroundings. Everything was in shades of brown and gold and tan. Earth tones that soothed her, making her feel at home. She smiled as she sat up. This place welcomed her, she could feel its welcome to her bones. 

The sound of voices drew her attention. Suddenly she decided she wanted company. Slowly, cautiously, she stood. Leaning her weight against the wall just in case the dizziness came back, she pulled a thin blanket around herself. When the dizziness didn't show up, she stepped away from the bed and carefully crossed the room. 

The short hallway was plain stone and mortar with nothing to distract her eyes. Nor were there rugs to trip her, only well worn wood planks that were gentle against her bare feet. At the doorway to the main room she paused. 

An old man with stark white hair reaching his waist stood at a window, drinking from a steaming mug. Sitting in a chair nearby, Nick looked dejected as he finished speaking to the old man. He looked gaunt, almost pared down to the bone. She must have made a sound because with the suddenness of a wild animal, his move, turning to face her. 

"Naomi?" Nick's voice broke as a smile crossed his face. "You're up?" 

"She is healing." The old man's voice curled around her, dredging up memories of him singing to her sleep, telling stories to keep the nightmares away. "Come, sit, join us." 

Unsteadily, but refusing the young man's offer of assistance, Naomi cross the big room and sank onto the sofa. As she curled up in it, trying to get comfortable, Nick draped a light afghan over her.   


"How do you feel?" He asked, pale eyes flitting over her face. "You are much too thin." 

"Me?" Naomi wrapped her fingers around the thin wrist that was smoothing down the blanket. "You look like a scarecrow." 

Two thick pottery mugs of soup appeared, as the old medicine man joined them. "Both of you should eat." 

Naomi took a sip of her soup, eyes on Nick as she thought of the question that was burning through her mind. "Daniel?" 

Nick met her eyes and she knew. The vague memories, the feeling of loss, the reason it had taken so long for her to heal. "He made it out of the complex but not off the grounds." 

She closed her eyes. "Where is...?" 

"He was brought to the tribal cemetery and buried among my people." The old shaman answered for Nick. 

Naomi nodded. She thought of the story Daniel had told her. She knew exactly how she was going to raise their little boy. He was going to be the most precious child ever born and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he was a free spirit, unchained by any of the conventions and powers that had haunted his father. 

* * *

Jim closed the file, settling back into the sofa thoughtfully. Naomi's notes were thorough, but didn't give him any clue as to why Krycek and Brackett were hunting her. Nor did it explain what was so important that they would try to force Blair to reveal her whereabouts. With a tired sigh, he stood, rubbing the tension from his forehead as he headed for the kitchen. He was not giving up without an answer. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to the files on the coffee table. He wanted to get this done before Simon and the Major Crimes guys brought Blair back to the loft. 

He looked from one file to the other. He decided the slim medical file might have more information and picked it up. Thanks to all of the times he and Blair had been in Cascade General, he thought he could make sense of most of medical file. He hoped. 

He opened it, staring down at the old, faded papers. The medical notes were, for the main part, normal. Statistics and vitals, blood work and test results, exam notes, and cross-references. Then came the odd pages of the file, all with a patient number but no name. The notes on those pages were far beyond Jim's understanding. He quickly scanned them, trying to make sense of the information and failing. After a few minutes, he gave up and went to the end of the file. 

The birth certificate made Jim smile. It figured that Blair was born at the shaman's home and not in the hospital. As he studied the old blue and cream document, several things jumped out at him. The signatures of the witnesses weren't in quite right. The more he studied them, the more they looked... foreign, non-English. Then there was the little 'x' in   
the wrong box... marking Blair Jacob Sandburg as second born. 

Still confused after staring at it, Jim moved it aside. The next paper made a lump form in his throat. It was a death certificate in the name of Daniel Nicholas Sandburg. Blair's older brother had died during their birth, never even drawing breath before passing to the next world. The dry, bare bones medical report burned and grated as he considered how close he'd come to losing his guide before ever finding him. He didn't even notice how badly his hand shook as he turned the tear stained paper over. Even after all the years, he could still smell the scent of the tears that had soaked the old certificate. 

A handwritten note stared at him. Jim scanned it, reading the words and as he did so, a sparkle caught his eye. Automatically, he turned his attention to it, raising the dials as he did so. The tiny, almost invisible markings rapidly drew him in and he fell, ever deeper into the maelstrom. 

* * *

  


"JIM! Come on, man. This is starting to really freak me out here." Blair's voice tugged at Jim's awareness. "I need you to get back here." 

Jim drew in a deep breath, suddenly realizing that he was cold. As he shuddered, a blanket was tucked around his shoulders. He blinked and looked up at Blair curiously. "What are you doing back? I thought--" 

"It's after 1 am, Jim." Blair explained, his hands gripping Jim's shoulders much too tightly. "You zoned, man." 

Jim nodded in understanding. He'd zoned for a couple of hours. He glanced over at the file; it was closed now, resting innocently on the coffee table. A hand appeared over Blair's shoulders, offering him a mug of hot tea. The guide held it up to Jim's lips. Jim began to refuse it. 

"Drink it," Blair's voice was slightly hoarse. Jim let his gaze rest on the younger man. Traces of fear and worry still marked his features. His guide was not going to back down, not this time. He knew all the signs, and they were all present. "You need something to cut your headache down to a manageable size and you need to raise your core temperature. This tea will do it." 

Jim nodded and began reaching for the cup. A slim, warm hand latched onto his wrist, holding it firmly. For the first time, Jim realized that he was curled between a pair of warm bodies. He dialed up his senses, as he looked away from Blair's worried eyes to see who else was in the loft. 

Blair's normal mixture of products came from in front of him. Megan Connor's perfume and Simon's cigars flooded the area. Rafe's bio-friendly after shave and AJ's subtle stuff were both tinged with something he couldn't quite filter. Henri Brown's heavy cologne, toned down because of the lateness of the night still overpowered Felicia Jean Sanders' new floral perfume. The loft was crowded. 

"Easy, Enqueri. We're all friends." AJ's voice whispered in his ear. "You're safe." 

"Whoa, Jim." Blair's hand rested on his shoulder, keeping him from moving. "It's okay. Finish waking up." 

"When did everyone get here?" Jim forced himself to speak in between taking sips of the tea Blair was forcing into him. 

"Well, let's just say when Blair and AJ bolted from the theater, Rafe and I followed them." Simon's gruff voice answered. "We picked up the others on the way back to Cascade." 

"Chief?" Jim couldn't quite believe that his zone had pulled Blair home. "How did you know?" 

Blair's eyes cut over to AJ's and Jim could see him trying to figure out how to explain it without giving away things to the others. Sure, Simon and Rafe knew a lot about the sentinel stuff, but the others knew little about it and less about the spiritual aspect. 

"I felt the need." AJ answered quickly. "When I told Blair we had to get back to Cascade, he brought us here." 

Blair tilted his head slightly, thanking her for the cover-up. "I didn't ask how she knew. I just followed instinct at that point. What made you zone?" 

Jim looked around the group, cautiously. He trusted them all, but this was Blair's history. He shrugged. "Something in the file, nothing important." 

"Jim." Blair's voice cut through Jim's avoidance. "Whatever it is, these are my friends. I won't hide from them." 

"Give me the medical file." Jim knew better than to fight when Blair was like this. He flipped through the file and realized that someone in the room couldn't be trusted. Stopping at the death certificate, he pulled it out. "This surprised me." 

Silence flooded the room as the people recognized the form and contemplated its meaning. AJ moved suddenly, her breath catching, as she blindly headed for Rafe. The tall detective quickly folded her into his arms, letting her bury her face in his chest. 

"Oh, Sandy." Megan's whisper brought Blair's shocked face up. "You didn't know?" 

Blair shook his head, his confusion and surprise showing for all of them to see. "I never knew about him. Naomi never told me." 

"I think I'd better be getting home before Sherri calls dispatch trying to find out why I'm late." Henri broke the quiet. One by one, the others quietly said their good-byes. Blair nodded, his attention on the thick worn certificate he was reading over and over. 

Jim stood, his senses back on-line and his body firmly under his control. The tension he'd felt on noticing the missing item only getting worse as he escorted people to the door. He nodded to both Felicia and Megan, thanking them for their sympathy. With a forced smile, he let them out, wondering if it was one of them. 

"Jim, if you or Hairboy need anything, call me. I'm serious, anytime, anywhere -- call me." Henri's quiet words brought a real smile to Jim's face. He knew Henri was trustworthy. 

Then the detective was gone and Rafe stood in his place with AJ plastered to his side. Jim frowned, the woman was shaking – tiny little tremors that raced along her skin. He let his senses dial up and after a moment it all clicked. The silent communication between Rafe and AJ seemed even closer than ever and it wasn't just because of Krycek and Brackett's actions. 

"Come here, Kitten." He kept his voice gentle and after a slight hesitation. AJ stepped into his hug. Keeping his eyes on Rafe's amused grin, Jim whispered into the woman's ear. "Have you talked to him yet?" She nodded against his chest. "Good girl. You two okay?" She nodded again. He let his voice return to normal levels. "You'll be fine. Rafe will make sure of that. If you need me, call. Okay?" 

"I hear you." She grinned as she answered. Then she backed up to stand at Rafe's side. As his hand slid around her waist, AJ leaned into him. "Take care of Blair and yourself." 

"Is she this bossy at home, Rafe?" Jim found himself asking. 

"You have no idea." Brian Rafe laughed as she lightly pounded her cast into his side. Still chuckling at her response, he led her down the hallway toward the elevator. 

Jim shut the door and flipped the bolt before Simon reached it. His voice was cold as he spoke to his captain. "Who moved the file Simon?" 

Across the room, the guide's head came up, hearing the menace in the sentinel's voice. 

"It was on the coffee table the whole time." Simon's voice was puzzled. 

"Who took it from me?" Jim's voice was still cold as he led the way back to the sofa. He sat, flipping through the file quickly. 

"I don't know. AJ and Sandburg were hovering over you when I got here." Simon answered. 

"I took it from you and handed it to AJ." Blair's voice was curious as he looked down at the file. "I heard her tell someone to put it on the table, but I don't know who that was." 

Jim turned to the end of the file and brought out the hand written note. He let his finger rest just below the thing that had made him zone. "This is what made me zone, Chief. Not the death certificate." 

"What is it?" Blair stared at the signature. Then he let himself read the brief note. "My father?" 

"He used a microdot in his name. It has to be what Krycek and Brackett are after." Jim heard the shocked inhalation from his guide. 

"Then why are you so upset that the file was moved?" Simon Banks asked, reading the note over Blair's shoulder. 

"There were three business cards stapled to the next page, Simon." Jim held up a paper. Stapled to the bottom were two old business cards. A discolored rectangle showed where another had been attached. The staple was all that remained. "Someone took it." 

The three men looked at each other, wondering who had taken it. They knew all the people who'd been there. They thought they could trust them all. Obviously they were wrong.   


finis   



	5. Cascade Telephone Exchange

Cascade Telephone Exchanges 

by Ronnee 

A part of the Envelope Series 

---how on earth did this become a series?I mean, really! I have a busy enough life without a series running through my head.Does anyone know who introduced me to Krycek and Cancerman?Oh, yeah, I remember... Chris at the Bash at the Loft.Boy do I ever owe her one... X-Files and Sentinel... she dared me. ;-)   


Warning: Has anyone seen Xtro-2?If so, I just crossed over and found a nice, evil, sneaky way for Cancerman to own Krycek.If not, well... the movie is worth the $1.50 rental just to get neat X-Files crossover material. 

Let the story begin... 

  


* * *

  


She stared at the yellowed card; not really believing it was in her hand.Nor did she believe what she had done ... stolen part of Naomi's medical file.Okay, she had memorized the file, read and understood the notes attached to it, and stolen one of the business cards stapled to the back edge of the file. Not too shabby, even if everyone was distracted by the zoned sentinel.Too bad Blair had gotten there so quickly, she hadn't gotten to look at the folded paper in the file and somehow she knew it was important.   


And she wasn't going to get a second chance to look at it either.She knew there was no way a pair of detectives could miss the little holes on the cardboard or the slightly darker spot where the card had been stapled.At the time she had taken it, she had been moving fast, uncaring of the risk.Now she wasn't so sure.She had made the promise so long ago it seemed unreal now.But she was supposed to keep an eye out for things like that business card.   


The card had shocked her.Realizing that Naomi, and by extension, Blair, was connected to someone that high in one of the most secretive organizations had been a blow.The number on the card was out of date -- it had to be.It had been over twenty years since she'd seen that phone number; by this time it would belong to some poor innocent.She didn't want to involve an innocent.   


From what she'd read, the whole medical file was about someone who cared little about the conventions of civilian vs. military, volunteers vs. victims.She couldn't let them get their hands on Naomi, she was an innocent... one whose entire life had been shattered by those nameless, ruthless people.Blair was even more of an innocent.He had born the ultimate price, loss of his father, his brother, his identity. 

* * *

Kyrie AJ Fortaleza was too restless to sleep.Her mind was still spinning with the information she'd learned over the past 48 hours.Someone was threatening her friends.They were threatening her and her family.She couldn't let it go.She tried not to disturb Rafe as the thoughts struggled in her mind.He looked so peaceful as he slept that she didn't want to disturb him.   


Finally, she slipped from the bed to call in a debt that might be able to help.She paused at the door to look back, wondering how he would react if he knew.He didn't like secrets.She didn't blame him but she couldn't tell him about her sources of information.Then again, she didn't have to hide that she was still connected to them.And they needed more information before anyone made any moves against the threat.   


After a fast trip to the kitchen, clearing the table and starting water to heat, she turned her attention to the wall.The hardest part was going to be removing the picture without dropping it.A hand gently pushed hers away from the wooden frame and Brian silently moved the picture out of her way.After that, it only took her a few minutes to open the hidden wall safe.   


Before she could ask for his help, her heavy metal box was set on the kitchen table.Carefully, she began unlocking the combination on the left lock.She slipped and bit her lip, starting over with the combination.Then she stopped and looked up, Brian was leaning on the doorframe, eyes hooded.   


"Are you going to wait over there all night?I started the water, but I..." she didn't have to raise her voice to vent her frustration."I can't do stuff with this stupid cast on my arm." 

  


"I wasn't sure I was wanted."The sleepy, half-lost look on his face brought a smile to her lips. 

  


"Always, Bri."He smiled at her answer as he deftly poured the water into a mug and dropped in a teabag.After a brief pause, he made himself a cup of instant coffee.He grimaced as he took a sip of it.He hated instant but wasn't about to take the time to make the real stuff.Kyrie grinned as he handed her the mug of tea.He sat down and took another sip of his coffee."So, what's in the box?"   


"A satellite relay phone."She put her mug down.She glared at the box unhappily and Brian unsnapped the two latches to reveal a single combination lock.After he turned it back towards her, she unlocked last latch."Some people still owe me."   


"Are you going to tell me what you're after?"Rafe watched her curiously as she entered the codes that activated the relay.He knew she would tell him, if he wanted to know and asked.He wasn't sure he wanted to know.   


"Information on Brackett and Krycek.I don't like not knowing exactly what they want."She lifted her finger to her lips, waiting for the line to be answered.After a moment of silence on the other end, she began speaking into the phone."This is Silence Two.I'm calling in one of those favors you owe me."   


"I wondered how long it would take you to call us."The man on the other end laughed."People have been asking about you."   


"Who's been asking?"She frowned thoughtfully.   


"Even you don't have enough pull for me to answer that one, Silence."The man growled at her but she was used to it."Ask your questions.The rate is still four per debt we owe you."   


"I want information on Corporal Tommy Baines.I worked with him in 1990.I met someone who looks a lot like him.I also want information on Lee Brackett – current information."Kyrie settled herself comfortably on the chair as she waited for the answers.She could hear the men at the other end of the satellite relay discussing her requests and the sounds of keystrokes as different computer systems were consulted.   


"Well, this is interesting," she heard the man on the other end of the line mutter.Another whistled thoughtfully. "Tommy Baines retired along with his unit in 1990.They formed a security group specializing in dangerous, highly classified installations and special retrievals.In 1994, the entire group died in an accidental explosion at a research facility in New Mexico."The man paused, reading from the notes in front of him."Baines' younger brother, Alex, raised quite a stir, claiming there was a cover-up and then disappeared.The younger brother went under their mother's maiden name – Krycek.Silence, if you're involved with Krycek you need to get off this line.We don't work with him or anyone who does – he's bad news."   


Behind him, Kyrie could hear a string of curses.One of the other men yelled to the others, "We're being traced.Kill the system! Fast!"   


The phone was dropped as he raced to help his companions.She listened intently, paling as the men fought to protect their computers and their location.After a long interval, the man she'd been speaking to picked up the phone again.   


"Silence, that one question filled one of our debts to you.The people protecting Krycek nearly managed to fry us and we've got to change addresses, again."His voice was thoughtful, introspective as he spoke to her."If you're running with him, get out.If you're up against him, run.The word is that you are not only retired but to be left alone.Krycek's people won't follow that warning and your friends might not be able to protect you."   


Another man took the phone from the first."Listen to me, Silence.You've given us good information, but this is deadly stuff.Not even Thinker would touch it.Whoever is protecting Krycek's files is good – they nearly beat us.We don't want to know what you're up to this time.We won't research this one for you.These people have come real close to taking out our friends."He sighed and added, "We're going to be moving, so don't contact us for a while.Be careful."   


"I understand."Kyrie whispered as the line disconnected.She stared at Brian, thoughts racing through her head as she took apart the relay equipment and returned it to the box.After it was locked, he took the heavy case and returned it to the safe, deftly closing the door and replacing the framed aerial photograph.   


"Kyrie, what did your friend say?"   


"Nothing.Nothing I can use.Nothing I can give you or Jim to help you."She turned away, shaking her head.Still thoughtful, she began picking at the plaster cast."I've never had that kind of reaction from them before.They were scared for us, Bri.Scared of Krycek and whoever runs him."   


"Come on.It's late.Let's get some sleep.Maybe with rest we'll have some new ideas."Brian pulled her to her feet."Tomorrow we'll tell Jim what your people said about Krycek.Until then, Jim will make sure nothing happens to Blair.But you get to do the explaining."   


"Oh?"   


"I'm not telling him that you had a way to get information.You he will only glare at."He grinned and winked at her."Now, there's a very tired looking cat pacing in the other room and you look even more exhausted than it does.Come to bed, querida."   


She sighed, knowing he was right and let him lead her back to bed.Maybe an idea would come while they slept. 

  


* * *

  


He looked up from his computer as the secured line rang.Curious, he checked the time and shook his head.It didn't normally ring at this hour.That meant trouble.Gingerly, he picked up the receiver.   


"Settler, this is 22.I just got a call from an old acquaintance.Do you know who Corporal Tommy Baines, Alex Krycek, or Lee Brackett are connected to?"   


"22, hang up now."Settler ordered and slammed the receiver down.Quickly he shot off an E-mail, praying he'd be in time.Then he began packing up his notes.He'd only been in Seattle for a little while, tracking a lead on Brackett. But if a remote operator had picked up that name… well, it was time to report in anyway.   


* * *

  


The E-mail didn't make too much of a stir.Not at first.Then a clerk typed in the names and requested data from the mainframe.Silent alarms were triggered within moments.The clerk nearly fainted when the division head appeared at her desk.She turned over the original E-mail and all of her data.Then she watched impassively as security took her computer, all of the notes on her desk, the printouts, and her computer disks.   


When it was gently suggested that she take the rest of the night off, with pay, she was happy to leave.She'd been highly paid to report any occurrences of a certain name.She went quickly to the payphone at a nearby convenience store.Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice that security was tailing her.Before she could say anything to the man on the line, a hand reached past her to disconnect the phone.   


* * *

  


The man frowned as he hung up the phone.He didn't like calls with no one on the line.It made him nervous.Then he looked at the phone again.It was the one which only one person knew.He didn't even stop to grab his stuff.Instead, as he raced out the door, he hit a concealed switch.Within minutes, flames were consuming the office building.   


Meanwhile, racing down the interstate, the man dialed a number from memory."Pass on a message for me, love."He purred, using a horrendously faked accent."Tell the neighbors that there's a rat infestation.We've got exterminators on the way."   


* * *

  


Krycek grabbed at his cell phone, disgruntled at having it wake him this early in the morning.Fumbling with it, he growled, "Yeah?"   


"I've got something."Brackett sounded too happy for Krycek's liking.   


"This had better be good, Lee."   


The rogue CIA agent laughed."I have an extensive photo library and I think I found something that might interest you.It's a picture of Fortaleza and someone who looks amazingly like you."   


"I'll be there in five minutes."Krycek closed the phone.Maybe he'd finally find the answer to his many questions and the end of his quest for answers.Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally be able to get free of the devil's bargain he'd made.Maybe this assignment to Cascade wasn't so bad after all. 

  


* * *

  


Jim listened carefully, making sure his guide was sleeping.The deep, even breathing reassured him that he wouldn't disturb the tired young man.The past few weeks had been rough on all of them.Cascade wasn't called the most dangerous city in America for nothing.If only the criminals would give them a break during other crises.Between finding out that Naomi and most of his family had vanished, AJ being kidnapped, and having the kidnappers demand Naomi in exchange for her, Blair had felt the strain a bit harder than most of the department.The information from the envelope Naomi had left behind hadn't helped, either.   


A quick glance at his clock confirmed that Blair would sleep for a while and that it was already business hours on the East Coast.He pulled on his robe and padded quietly over to the desk in the corner of his bedroom.He opened the file folder on the desk and skimmed Naomi's flowery handwriting until he came to the passage he was looking for – the description of Nick's office:   


I may never visit the city again, but the skyline is so very beautiful at sunset.All the high glass towers make the city shine – like a part of heaven.The sight of the UN building, flags fluttering in the wind, reflecting the sunset, will always be in my memory.   


With a grim smile to himself, Jim nodded.He knew the city so he could get the correct area code.Now to get the number from his memory.He concentrated on the exercises Blair had drilled into him.He let his fingers trace the faint outline of the missing business card as his memory drifted back to see all three cards.Slowly the cards in front of him faded as he focused on the missing one.   


"What do you see, Jim?"   


Blair's quiet question made his eyes fly open.His guide was perched on the edge of Jim's bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.The look he shot the sentinel warned the larger man not do anything but answer the question.   


With a huff of exasperation, Jim let himself focus firmly on the memory.He was no longer amazed at how quickly he could do this with Blair's help.With his guide present, the sentinel was so much more in control of his senses, allowing him to access the memories in mere seconds.He read the card aloud."If you ever need anything, anytime, anywhere – call me.Nick 222 1717."   


"Too bad we don't have an area code."Blair commented quietly."So, was it worth it?Or were you trying to zone out?"   


"No, I wasn't planning on zoning.I just wanted you to catch up on your rest.You've been doing a lot – teaching that Criminal Science seminar and working with the department."Jim replied evenly. At Blair's wordless shrug, he turned his attention to the current situation. "I know the area code."   


"How?"Blair's eyes lit up and his face revealed his confusion."The codes have changed a lot in the past few years and this number is over 30 years old!"   


With a smile at the idea he'd out-smarted his partner, Jim dialed the phone number."Naomi sat in his office and saw the UN building."   


"Come on, Jim.You can't think it's the same office –" Blair went silent as Jim signaled that someone was answering the phone.   


"Hello?"A cultured voice came on the line.Jim could hear the faint clicks of a trace being started.   


"Nick?"Jim asked.   


"May I ask who is calling?"The man's voice sounded slightly surprised at the question.   


"Is Nick there?"Jim responded shortly.   


"Not at the moment.May I –"   


"Willow needs him."   


"Nick will be here in ten minutes."The voice became pure business at the mention of Naomi's previous name."I can have him—"   


"I'll call back."The sentinel hung up before the man could reply.   


"And?"Blair fairly bounced on the bed as he tried to contain his curiosity.His enthusiasm and hope lit up his face.   


"Nick will be there in ten minutes.They were tracing the call.The man on the phone recognized the name 'Willow' immediately."Jim stood and walked over to grab some clean clothes.It was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to outmaneuver Blair so he might as well begin the day.   


"Oh, man."Blair shook his head in excitement."This is so… wild.Nick knew Mom and he knew Daniel.He can probably tell me about my father and about what happened to him."   


"Slow down, Chief."Jim frowned, looking at the younger man worriedly.Blair was pacing the length of the small room."Don't get your hopes up.We don't know if this Nick is the same one who helped your mom in 1968.We don't know if he can be trusted."   


"Jim!"Blair froze in mid-motion and stared at him."Come on!It has to be the same one.He saved my mom's life and mine too!He's trustworthy."   


"Maybe he was thirty years ago, but people change… and not always for the better."This was why Jim had wanted to avoid letting his guide know his plans for contacting Nick.The past years had been hard – Blair had been forced to learn through pain and disillusionment.Jim had vowed to protect the eager, naïve innocence that remained of the Blair he had met in Cascade General – before the young graduate student had been forced to decide between friendship and academia, his degree and his honor.He was not about to allow an unknown to waltz in and announce that he was part of Blair's past – not without thoroughly investigating the situation first."I'm not about to trust anyone we don't know.I'm going to grab a quick shower.Could you start some coffee?"   


Blair nodded thoughtfully and headed for the kitchen, leaving Jim free to ponder the situation.Next time, he was going to need to plan ahead a little better.   


* * *

  


The phone rang in a small room in Topeka, KS.After it the first ring, a switching relay transferred the call to Washington DC.When it was answered, a flat disk was placed against the microphone, blurring the voice. 

  


"Lone Gunmen."The blond haired man announced, as his companion switched on their recorders. 

  


"Langly, this is Famine.All Hell just broke loose.I need to speak to Frohike and turn off the blasted tape."A thick voice announced.   


Frohike grabbed the phone as the recorder was switched off."What happened?"   


"Someone sent a nasty gram.Fourteen sections are down thanks to you not warning me.Who on earth is this Krycek person?"Famine groused."When the info group hung up on me I should have known, but then I found the other reference and wham.They traced us and within an hour we were hip deep in feds.We're closing shop and moving.Warn the others.Oh, someone hit the Willow tree.Looks like that's causing trouble too."   


Frohike went pale and hung up."Langly, call Mulder and tell him to lie low.I've got to get to Willow."   


* * *

  


The scent of fresh coffee met him the moment he opened the bathroom door.Jim grimaced and headed straight for the phone.It was time to call Nick again.He ignored Blair's intense stare as he dialed the memorized number. 

  


"Good morning, Detective Ellison."A different voice answered.Jim wasn't surprised they knew his name -- he'd expected it.From the pieces of information Naomi had left in her journal, he knew Nick worked for one of the many covert groups of the government.He would have been surprised and suspicious if the man hadn't known his name.   


"Are you Nick?"The sentinel spoke in a deceptively soft voice, his head tilted to listen to all the noises in the distant office.Nick wasn't alone; the other people in the office were being very quiet – probably listening on a speakerphone.   


"Yes, I am.Why are you calling?"   


"I don't like talking about this over the phone."Jim responded.When there was no reply, he added."How much do you know?"   


"She is being hunted and the hunters are in Cascade.She isn't with you."Impatience fought with curiosity in the voice on the phone and for a moment, Jim thought he heard a faint accent to the words.At Jim's silence, the man added,"I am not your enemy Detective Ellison."   


"You know who I am.I want to know who you are before we start talking about Willow and the past."   


"Detective, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."There was a soft sigh and Jim heard a piece of paper being handed to Nick.His words were crisp as he spoke again. "I have reservations for flight 2134 arriving in Cascade at 2 PM."   


"How will I recognize you?"   


"Captain Ellison, we've met before.I believe you called me a cold-assed bastard, but the best sniper you'd seen until you ran up against Yuri."Jim nearly dropped the phone at the unexpected comeback. "My partner and I will meet you at the airport."   


"Yes, sir."Still slightly stunned, he hung up the phone and stared thoughtfully at the mug of coffee Blair handed him.The younger man waited patiently, only his movements testifying to his nervous excitement.After a long moment, Jim stood and headed for the refrigerator.5am was NOT too early for a beer.Not today anyway.Before Blair could say anything, he turned the phone on again and punched the speed dial."Simon?Blair and I are meeting his godfather this afternoon… Yeah, I thought you might want to be there too."   


A soft gulp was the only reaction Blair made.   


* * *

  
  


"Sir?" 

  


The tentative voice broke into the man's contemplation of his notes.He looked up and waved his minion closer. 

  


"We've been advised that there is some unusual activity among the other agencies."The man licked his lips nervously."Unfortunately all we've ascertained is that several information groups suddenly pulled all their operatives out of New York City, DC, Paris, Cascade, Seattle, and Lima."   


"The entire Willow Tree was routed?Who leaked that we had traced them?"His crony shook his head in panic, denying the fault.The man frowned in thought as he took a deep pull on his cigarette. Something was happening, something he couldn't control. "Contact Krycek and advise him of the activity.I want to know what is happening.Then book me a flight to Seattle."   


  


* * *

Fin for now. 

Ronnee 


	6. Cascade Meetings

Cascade Meetings 

Part 6 of the Envelope Series 

By Ronnee 

Thanks to ToniRae for her patience in betaing yet another of this series. 

Disclaimer: The guys and gals of Major Crimes and Cascade are not mine. Neither are the villains. I played nicely, returned them relatively unharmed, and made absolutely no money off them. ;-(AJ, Cage, Zeliniski, Cam, and Ian are mine though. Please ask before borrowing – I'm happy to lend them, I just like to know where they are. ;-) 

* * *

Leer U251KS chartered flight New York to Cascade   


The man strode up and down the airplane's narrow aisle angrily.His black hair was liberally streaked with gray, but neither his eyes nor his manner reflected his age."I still can't believe you're going to do this!Neither of us has been physically involved with a mission in years and you're just waltzing into an unknown situation!And all of this just for a possible problem from thirty years ago?" 

  


"Sit down, my friend."Bright blue eyes laughed at him as the younger man slid a file into his briefcase."James Ellison is not a threat, unless you plan on threatening his partner?"   


  


That made the pacing man stop.Curious, he turned around to face the blond.At the other man's gesture he sat down, still trying to fathom his friend's ironic words."Why would I do that?Blair's a good kid, he always has been."   


  


"He's not a kid any longer."The cool, dispassionate voice chided him."Blair Sandburg, PhD, Special Consultant to the Cascade PD, Detective in the Major Crimes Department, child of numbers 132647 and 130298, experimental group 1093, is now an adult, thirty years of age.We have little information on his development as his mother preferred we stay as far away as possible."   


"Unless she needed something."The dark haired man grumbled."And now her son is doing the same thing.I didn't like Willow's arrangement back then either."   


"She only came to us for help once."The blond watched his partner, eyes measuring the other man."You ordered her to stay in touch and she vanished.I wiped every bit of information I could trace from our files to let her go."At the shocked question that appeared on his friend's face, he smiled sadly and nodded."She's the one who sent me what little information we have on the scientists who ran the experiments.It wasn't enough to catch them but it was enough to thwart them and we know how their bosses handle those who fail to produce results."   


"She earned our help, then."The older man frowned thoughtfully."Why didn't she come to us directly?"   


"I'm not sure.What little I know of Blair's dissertation fiasco suggests she was desperate and too scared to contact me directly. And we both know what happened to Grace and her sisters.If Ellison's father hadn't been the consummate liar that he is, both of his sons would have disappeared too."He closed his briefcase, carefully setting the locks before handing it to his bodyguard.Still pensive, he tilted his seat back and closed his eyes."The consortium missed Naomi by less than an hour in Lima.Whoever arranged for her to be escorted by Fortaleza was a genius."   


"Why do you say that?"   


"No one messes with anyone involved with the Silence groups or with Cage's ex – it isn't healthy."The blond smiled."She passed through Customs and vanished.The consortium posted a reward for siting information but nothing came of it."   


"Why does the consortium want Naomi after all these years?Why not just go after her son?Blair is an easier target."   


"That's what I want to find out."   


* * *

  
@>~~~`~   


* * *

A cabin outside the Cascade City Limits   


The gray-haired man grinned mercilessly as he glanced at the note.The photograph made him chuckle.Taking a swift drag on his cigarette, he stared out the window thoughtfully.Since Naomi Sandburg's most recent disappearance, he had been plagued with trouble – most of it centering around his inability to complete the projects in and around Cascade.Now, finally, he had something he could use to control Cascade's guardians.   


"Krycek."He barked the word, knowing he would instant attention.He watched the man's moves in the mirrored surface of the window.Behind him, the leather-clad man stopped his silent perusal of the library shelves, turning and taking a step forward.There he stopped, just within easy reach, waiting for his instructions.Taking another drag on his cigarette, he considered the silent man.From all the signs, Krycek was starting to chafe at the consortium's control and he wanted to measure the assassin's obedience personally."I want Brackett to deliver something in Cascade.Make sure he understands the importance of delivering it to the appropriate people."   


The calm smoky green eyes that had been staring over the smoker's shoulder swiftly turned to meet the cigarette smoker's.There was nothing to be seen in them Krycek's voice was just as calm as his eyes."I'll take care of it."   


"I have another job for you."The man paused to take another deep breath of smoke from his cigarette.This was the order that would tell him whether or not Krycek was about to break."Arrange a meeting with Fortaleza.Just the three of us – in a place she considers safe for such a meet."   


Krycek's eyes narrowed and he frowned at his superior."That won't be easy.Ellison and Rafe will both be keeping close eye on her whereabouts now.And she doesn't trust us enough to meet us anywhere."   


The craggy faced man turned around to face his subordinate.He wasn't sure but he thought he'd seen more than simple unease in the reflection and he wanted to double check.He held out the Polaroid photos."Show her these and she'll agree to the meeting."Again he thought he saw something flicker through the assassin's eyes. " Tell her she can bring her detective but not Ellison. In fact, it would be better if she brings Detective Rafe. He's controllable."   


Krycek's eyes flickered over the photo impassively and he nodded."And if she still refuses?" 

  


"Do whatever you have to do to get her to agree to the meeting.But the meeting must be tonight."He lowered his voice ominously as he continued, "and Krycek – be very careful not to damage her this time.She's much more valuable to us unharmed."   


With a curt nod, the young man straightened his leather jacket and left the office.Behind him, the cigarette smoker crushed the package of Morleys in his fist.He didn't like his people to be free thinkers and Alex Krycek was showing too many signs of independent thought.He was going to become a problem if this kept up and the older man hadn't gotten to his position by allowing problems to become dangerous.Maybe it was time for him to find a new assassin.   


* * *

  
@>~~`~~   


* * *

The Court House Cafe   


"You won't believe what he told the judge!"Detective Felicia Jean Sanders was fighting off laughter as she picked at her dessert.She shared the table with the other women of the Major Crimes Department.She was sharing lunch and court stories at the Court House Café with Inspector Megan Connor, Executive Secretary (and life-saving-department-mediator) Rhonda Green, and Sergeant Catherine Grayson."He said – to Judge Leona Scalia – it was women in their prime years should be home, raising children, caring for their men.Once they were more mature, then and only then, they should turn their eyes to other matters.Since all the women he attacked were young, high-powered executives, he should be pardoned for his 'chastisement of the short-skirted hussies'."   


"He didn't!"Megan burst out laughing at the thought.Judge Scalia was known for her no-nonsense approach to the law and her intensely active stance on women's rights as well as family values.The Australian couldn't understand why the defendant thought his appeal to the judge would work, especially since the Judge had kept her career while raising two children and was now a happy grandmother. Beside her, Rhonda smothered her giggles.   


Catherine choked on a mouthful of cake.After a frantic swallow of coffee, the quiet ex-Marine shook her head at Felicia."Please tell me Leona took his head off," she purred in her surprisingly husky contralto.   


The Texan grinned cheekily.She'd learned that Catherine seemed to know just about everyone in the business – cops, lawyers, judges, guards, and fed – if Catherine didn't know them, they were either brand new or suspect.And all of the detectives in Major Crimes got nervous when Catherine didn't know someone."She sat up straight and gave him this look that woulda made my daddy shake. Then she announced that she felt perfectly justified in throwin' the book at him.He got 20-25 for the assault on each of the counts and she tacked on another sixty days for contempt of court."   


As the four women laughed, a waiter approached.He quickly refilled their coffee and set the check in the middle of the table.Still laughing, Catherine picked up the check, waving the others off.As she read the short note on the check, her face went ashen and she glanced up at the others."Don't drink the coffee!"   


The harsh whisper and the blank expression on her face made the others freeze.Unfortunately, she was too late.All three had already taken at least a sip of the tainted beverage.   


"What's wrong?"Ever the calm, efficient executive assistance, Rhonda quietly set down her coffee cup.Her eyes were fixed on the older woman as she pulled her cell phone from her purse.   


"That wasn't our waiter."Catherine kept her voice calm – trying desperately to control her panic."We need to get you to the hospital, real fast."   


"Why?""What happened?"Megan and Rhonda spoke together.   


"Guys?I doan' feel so guid."Felicia murmured, her accent thickening and her eyes becoming glassy.Her cup was empty and the poison was quickly overcoming her body's resistance.   


"My car's the closest.Rhonda, take my keys and open the door.Megan and I will –."Catherine spoke rapidly, handing her keys to Rhonda.   


"You don't have much time.She went down a little too fast."A warm male voice at her side made them all look up."Don't go for your weapons ladies, this is a public place.Innocent people could get hurt."Bracket smiled gently as Megan and Catherine placed their hands on the table."If you want her to live, you'd better call an ambulance.For the antidote, you have to give up Naomi Sandburg."   


Quickly picking up the coffee cups, placing them on his tray, Brackett slipped a piece of paper into Catherine's hand, while distracting they were distracted."Your friends will be sick for the next six hours.Then the pain begins.At twelve hours, they will slip into comas.After twenty hours, the antidote won't help.Between thirty-five and fifty hours from now the three of you will die."An uncomfortable look crossed his face and Brackett looked pained."The antidote in exchange for Naomi Sandburg's location.We'll call Ellison's cell phone in an hour.I'm very sorry about this… it wasn't my idea or my preference."   


Catherine wasn't quite sure which thing shocked her more – the genuine remorse and regret in Brackett's voice or the note he tucked into her hand.If she hadn't been the recipient of t he note, she would have missed the move.She held herself still as she watched him leave, carefully pouring the remaining coffee into a flowerpot.As soon as he was out of sight, she slid her hand into her purse, dropping the note into it and pulling out a cell phone.Her voice was shaky as she spoke into it, "Officers down, the Court House Café, according to the messenger, its poison."   


* * *

  
@>~,~`~~   


* * *

422 Ridge Ave, Cascade   


Detective Brian Rafe was planning on enjoying the rest of the day.It was a nice day – especially for mid- March.It was unusually warm, clear, and he'd been told to take the rest of day off, spend it anywhere but in the bullpen, fidgeting and driving his friends crazy.Thank goodness he'd already caught up on all of his paperwork.He had enough comp time built up to relax a bit – at least until the criminals decided to start causing trouble again.   


He frowned as he saw the unfamiliar car in the parking area.He knew just about all of the people who normally visited and this car didn't belong to any of them.He frowned thoughtfully as he turned opened the wrought iron gate.One look at the tableau in front of him and he froze in shock.Only the fact that there were no obvious threats being made kept him from grabbing his weapon and leveling it at the man speaking to AJ.   


Krycek was not sure about this.In fact the only thing that made him more nervous was meeting with Agents Mulder and Scully.After the events of the past week, he had planned on avoiding Cascade like the plague, but he had his orders.He kept his eyes locked on the woman who was dusting potting soil from her fingers.   


"No."The steel edge in Fortaleza's voice wasn't a surprise.In fact, he'd expected it.   


"He has something for you."Alex held himself very still as he watched her movements carefully.He didn't want her to consider him a threat.The nightmares from her yaje darts were not something he wanted to face again.Ever.   


"I won't make any bargains with him.He has nothing I want or need."AJ half turned away from him, fine tremors wracking her body as she purposefully exposed her back."Get off my property."   


"Fortaleza, take a look at this.Please."Alex carefully pulled the photograph out of his pocket.He didn't particularly like doing this, but he couldn't fail.He let his eyes flicker to the garden gates and they narrowed as he noticed Brian Rafe standing there.He shifted, letting the detective see that his free hand was empty and unthreatening.Fortaleza might not kill him but he wasn't so sure about the detective."If you don't look at it, you will regret it."   


After a long silent moment, AJ turned back to him and took the picture.When she saw it, her face paled and she swayed alarmingly.Concerned and startled, Krycek caught her arm and helped her settle on one of her workbenches.Rafe quickly covered the distance between them.Just as he reached her side, AJ spoke,"When and where?"   


"Five o'clock."Krycek stepped back, letting the detective take his place.He looked over at them and his regret was obvious."I guarantee that there will be no traps.For Tommy's sake."   


Rafe nodded, his eyes straying to the picture that was clenched in AJ's hand.The shock of seeing the pair of gray-eyed children made him stiffen.He glared at the messenger."How did you get to them?"   


"I don't know."Krycek's answer was swift and truthful. He turned and quickly headed over to the gate."The invitation is for both of you, but no one else.The location is your choice as long as it's neutral ground."   


AJ looked up, her eyes shuttered as she met his."The museum."   


Alex nodded and slid out the open gate.He kept his back to them as he went to his car.He was not about to let either the detective or photographer know how much this one simple assignment was getting to him.It almost made him glad his older brother couldn't see him now – Tommy would never let himself be involved in something like this.How had he gotten here?He opened the car door and dismissed the thought.Alex Krycek didn't have time for introspection.He had a museum to check out and a meeting to arrange.Gravel spun as he roared out the drive.   


"Kyrie?"Brian Rafe's voice was hoarse as he took the picture from her."It'll be okay, love."   


Despair welled in the green eyes that turned to him."I know these people, Bri.They scare me."   


Ignoring the spilled potting soil on the bench, Brian sat beside her, lifting her chin to see her eyes.They were haunted."I'd better call this in."   


"No."AJ's fingers traced over the two children in the photo."If the museum is staked out, we'll never see them again.We wait."   


Brain's response to that was colorful enough to make her wince.Heedless to the damage being done to his suit, he pulled her into his arms, his thoughts far away.They sat there quietly, AJ with her unbroken arm wrapped around his waist and her face buried against his chest.Brian rested his hand protectively over her stomach as he tried to find another solution to their problem.His free hand clutched the photograph as tightly as if it were a lifeline and he were a drowning man.   


Neither of them paid attention to the shrill ring of his cell phone.   


* * *

  
@>~~`~,~   


* * *

London.   


"The entire Willow Tree operation?"The question resulted in a curt nod from the man by the window."What about Famine's group?"   


"They were raided before dawn their time.The word spread fast, an hour later the entire network was closed and moved."The calm voice was punctuated by the sound of bullets being added to a clip."On the East Coast, two major players cancelled all their appointments and vanished.Their Leer was seen leaving New YorkBy now it's landing in Cascade."   


"If it was heading there."The intelligence office grumbled.His opinion of the American agencies was well known."They might have a different agenda."   


"Someone tried to grab every Sandburg, including my wife."The crisp accent was the only sign that the man was furious."She's in the hospital.My children and grandchildren were frightened.My daughter is in premature labor because of the assault on my home a few hours ago."   


The other men stiffened. They had not gotten the word that anyone had moved against the Colonel or his family.This was indeed trouble.   


"Sir, we can.—."The young officer began only to be silenced by the older man's headshake.   


"If a man named Nick calls asking for my Willow files tell him they are en route to his office in New York."The ex-SAS officer smiled."My old team is guarding my family,you will stay out of their way.Is that understood?"   


"What about you sir?"   


"You don't want to know."The man smiled and waved toward his companion.The two SAS officers frowned as they watched the American join him.Briefly they wondered who the computer geek was and why he was being escorted around England by one of their deadliest retirees.Then again, maybe they didn't want to know that either.   


* * *

  
@~~`~,~

* * *

  


Cascade Airport 

"Detective Ellison, Captain Banks, Blair."The blond man greeted the trio waiting in the airport lounge.They were watching the people disembarking through the gate and hadn't seen the approaching group.The swiftness with which the two senior cops turned, their hands going instinctively for their weapons made him regret the deception.   


"Nico!Andy!"Blair's boisterous grin and enthusiastic greeting made both men relax."You're the one from Mom's letter?"   


The blond nodded, his blue eyes steady on Jim Ellison, measuring his reactions.The slight tightening around the eyes and mouth told him that the ex-Ranger not only recognized him but he'd noticed everything about the approaching men… including the fact that they were all armed.   


"This isn't the place for family reunions, Chief."Jim's quiet words were interrupted as all three of the Cascade men's beepers went off.As one, detective, consultant and captain pulled out their pulled out their pagers.Simon quickly pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial while his detectives waited for news.   


"We'll have to meet later." Simon growled as he disconnected."Brackett just attacked Major Crimes.Sanders, Connor, and Rhonda are on their way to the hospital.Rafe and Fortaleza aren't answering their phones, a unit is on its way to their place."   


"Felicia Jean Sanders?"Nick's companion whispered.Simon and Jim both shot the other man startled looks.At Blair's unhappy nod, the group from Washington followed the detectives through the airport.   


"If Brackett went after your coworkers, he's working for the consortium."Nick spoke up.He glanced at one of the two young men following them."Brad, get to Fortaleza.I don't care how.She might know something we can use.Andy, arrange a safe house."   


"And what about me, old friend?"The man with gray streaked hair asked as the two bodyguards headed off without protest.   


"You're my partner, even if you're getting old."The quick grin belied the serious implications of the words."I can't just order you out of the way, can I?"   


"Seeing as I outrank you, no."The tired brown eyes were amused as the older man shrugged his shoulders.   


Blair shot a quick glance at the two men and then looked over at his partner.The rapidly moving jaw muscle told him he needed to get the sentinel's mind off Cascade's problems."Do you think H and Rafe will be like them when they grow old?"   


Startled, Jim glanced back at them.The older man, his graying hair impeccably styled and cut, ready smile, and fitted Armani suit did bring Brian Rafe to mind.His partner, although younger, wore loose fitting trousers and a pullover sweater, almost exactly matching the ones Henri Brown had worn into to office that morning.The way they interacted did heighten the similarity."Yeah.Only, by then H will be more like Joel than Nick."   


* * *

  
@>~`~,~   


* * *

Cascade General Hospital   


"What do the doctors say?"Simon asked Catherine Grayson quietly.Jim watched quietly, wondering when they'd get any news.The waiting are was quickly filling up with police officers and the constant movement was getting on his nerves.   


"It's a slow acting poison, sir.They can trace its affect on them but they can't find it in their tests."The strain of the past hour showed in the woman's eyes."Brackett also handed me this, but it doesn't make any sense."   


Jim stared at the note, trying to make sense of the symbols through the plastic evidence bag.After a moment, he passed the note to Blair, asking, "Recognize these symbols, Chief?"   


"Not really." The dark blue eyes looked puzzled."They might be chemistry symbols or they might be a message – I don't know Brackett well enough to know."   


Nick stepped over to them."May I see that?"   


After a quick glance at Jim, Blair handed it to the older man.They watched silently as he pulled out a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and studied the symbols.A frown creased his forehead and he turned away abruptly."Which office is most likely to have the antidotes from the old arsenal of poisons?"   


The sad brown eyes of Nick's partner became thoughtful and the graying man limped over to glance at the note.He blinked and frowned."That's an old one, all right.Don't think anyone's used it since the early seventies – too many side effects to be useful."He closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose."All of the offices should have enough of the antidote to take care of the ladies.Seattle is the closest office – and Erickson actually has experience with the stuff."   


The blond nodded and turned his attention to the waiting detectives."Dr. Erickson is one of our best bio-chemists.He can fly here within the hour with the antidote to this particular poison.If you'll allow us to assist in the matter."   


Even as Simon began to protest Nick's acceptance of Brackett's information, Jim cut him off.The sentinel had been keeping his senses locked on the two men and knew they were on the level.He also remembered who vouched for Nick, today it was Naomi Sandburg and Blair's dim memories, in the past it had been a sealed directive from a three star general."We can trust him, Simon."   


Simon glared at his detective, wishing, like he always did, that Jim would just leave him out of the more bizarre parts of having a sentinel.Finally he nodded, "We appreciate anything that you can do for them."   


Immediately, the two men nodded and turned away.They pulled out cell phones as they stepped out of the waiting room and headed for the door.   


Simon waited impatiently until the two men were out of sight before turning his attention on his chief detective.He watched as the younger man kept his eyes and presumably his incredibly sensitive hearing on the agents' conversation.Only when the sentinel relaxed did he growl,"Are you going to give me an explanation, detective?"   


"I met Nick under another name, a long time ago.No one knew who he was, we all knew his name was fake – John Smith-- a British accent, spoke fluent Spanish, Russian, and Quechua, expert in too many disciplines, and more battle scars than any of our drill sergeants.We were ordered not to ask questions about him, only to learn everything we could from him."Jim grimaced fiercely."He taught us jungle warfare and survival.Without his training I would have died before the Chopec found me."   


Blair's eyebrows rose and he shook his head in confusion."No way, man.Uncle Nick is a pacifist.No matter how much Uncle Chris teased him, Nick wouldn't even spar with him.The one time I saw him get mad – he told Chris to handle the problem and walked out, didn't see him for days."   


"I don't know about that, Chief, but I know him."Jim's voice was soft."He's the man who taught me and the only person I ever saw who is better than him was Yuri."   


"Yuri? As in the Russian assassin?"Simon asked, eyes flickering from one man to the other."We're dealing with CIA?"   


"No, sir."Jim replied."I don't think they work for the CIA – I don't think the CIA would be claim him or his friends."   


"Who then?"Blair asked.   


"Someone who can fight off the group that's been hunting Naomi for thirty years, Chief."   


The three men became silent as they thought that over.   


* * *

  
@>-,--~`   


* * *

A secured computer center, London.   


"Frohike?"The old man straightened slowly."Can you do it?"   


The middle-aged computer nerd nodded solemnly."Yeah.I'll take care of everything from here.We didn't think they'd come after your side of the family."   


The colonel nodded his acceptance of the younger man's words."Good enough.I'll give you forty minutes to play with the computers and make all the additions you need.Don't make any copies or download anything.Is that understood?"   


"Yes, sir."Frohike ran his hand over his head."It shouldn't even take too long.And there will be no record that can be traced to back to Naomi."   


The colonel straightened his uniform, smoothing the few creases that had come from his sojourn behind the desk.Then he glanced again at the other man before walking out of the secured area.   


Frohike began typing up files from memory, carefully constructing an identity and a background.The majority of it had been already decided – thirty-one years earlier.A last ditch effort only to be used if all else failed.The paper copies of everything were already in place.The little details, ones he had created on a regular basis just to keep the identity in step with the rest of the world, had been memorized just as thoroughly.It only took him a few moments.   


The hard part was finding Jane Doe.She had to be someone who fit Naomi's description, didn't raise too many questions from the cause of her death, and could have been her if he hadn't seen her just a few hours ago.He switched the dental information and double-checked the medical stats.There -- a perfect match.Within a few hours, the id would be made and the news would travel the world – Naomi Sandburg had died twenty-four hours ago on a cliff side in Dover, England.   


God, he hoped Blair would be able to forgive him.Carefully and very thoroughly, the computer expert removed all trace of his presence.Before the colonel could come in and tell him his time was up, Frohike was stepping out the door.He wanted to get out of there before he began vomiting.He still had to tell Naomi.   


* * *

  
@~~,~~

* * *

  


Cascade General Hospital   


"Captain Banks? How are they?" The question brought Simon's head up and he gave a relieved smile.Detective Brian Rafe moved quickly into the waiting room.The normally immaculate suit was slight rumpled and even had traces of dirt on it."I just got the news."   


"You weren't answering your cell phone, detective."There was a trace of menace in Simon's voice.He'd been worried about the dapper young detective and his lady."Are you and AJ all right?"   


"Yeah, we're fine, sir."The younger man flushed slightly at the implied reprimand.Then he noticed the honest worry in his superior's face."She's in the chapel, if you want I can go get her."   


"Let her pray, son.The ladies will be fine.The antidote in en route from the airport along with a specialist."Simon gentled his tone. "We just worried that Krycek or Brackett got to you two."   


"I haven't seen Brackett since he got Krycek free."Rafe looked away, not wanting to go into this now.   


"Have you seen Krycek since then?"Jim Ellison slipped close to the younger detective's side.He had noticed Brian's unease and something about it clicked.The poison was a diversion.   


Brian Rafe looked over at the pale detective and saw the menace and the barely controlled irritation in the steel blue eyes.He pulled out the photograph and handed it to his superior."They want to see us – just Kyrie and me.No other police."   


"Shit."The terse curse was Simon's only response as he gazed at the children in the picture.The resemblance to his detective was uncanny."Are they yours?"   


"Does it matter, sir?"Brian looked at the floor."Krycek's boss has them and is holding them over our heads."   


"Brian."The soft whisper from Blair made detective look at him."The fact that they're kids in the hands of madmen is the only really important thing.The fact that they might be family is important in another way."   


He ran his hand through his hair, making the perfectly groomed style disappear."Don't know.It's a possibility.Remember Melody?We broke up because I refused to quit being a cop?They look like they'd be the right age – if something failed.Then again, they could be Andrew Thomas' kids."   


The three men looked at each other with identical winces.They didn't even want to imagine any children raised by Brian Rafe's cousin.The man was the kind of criminal law agencies feared – intelligent, but insane, sociopath."So when's the meet?"   


"You aren't going."Brian stared at his friends."You need to be here – visible and noticed by anyone passing by the windows."   


"Aw, h***! That's why Brackett slipped us the note with the poison type."Blair shook his head."I should have known it was too good to be true."   


"I don't think that's the reason Brackett gave us the information."Jim was thoughtful."I doubt he knew Nick would know where to get the antidote in time to counter effect the poison.This isn't the first time he's tried to help us since he started working with Krycek."   


"But whose side is he on?"Simon asked quietly.   


"His own, of course."Jim grinned."Lee Brackett doesn't like involving innocent civilians – agents and police officers are a different story though."   


"So why give us the information?"   


"Captain Bank's secretary, Rhonda, isn't a cop.She's an innocent."The clipped words came from Nick's friend."I don't believe we were ever introduced, I'm Marcus Jones."   


"I'm Simon Banks and these are my detectives, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, and Brian Rafe."Simon quickly introduced his people."Did your man arrive?"   


"He's upstairs with Nick.They're running a spectrograph analysis of the ladies' blood right now."The man leaned on his cane and smiled."Between Nick and Dr. Erickson, your friends will be on the road to recovery shortly."   


Brian looked from Marcus to his friends in confusion. "I think I missed something."   


"Nick is my godfather and he's someone who knows about Naomi and problems we've been having."Blair explained.   


"Why would Brackett worry about Rhonda being an innocent when he kidnapped Ms. Fortaleza?"Simon asked, hoping to get an answer from the gentleman watching them so very closely.   


"I doubt Mr. Bracket had much choice in the matter of her kidnapping."The man looked around the waiting room and nodded to an empty set of chairs."Perhaps we could move this discussion?I fear that with my bad knee, I am unable to continue very comfortably if I must remain standing."   


The group moved to the chairs and the older man quickly made himself comfortable."How much do you know about Willow?"   


Jim looked Marcus in the eyes and kept his words calm."She was kidnapped because she could sense things… understand emotions that didn't belong to her.A whole lot of other kids were taken too.For experimentation.When she escaped, Blair's father was killed."   


Marcus raised an eyebrow at the dry recitation."That is part of it.But it's not all of it.Most of the people who were taken were young, between the ages of 10 and 19.But not all of them, some were older.All of them had a gift, or maybe more than one, there aren't enough records left to tell."He looked away. "My partner was taken even though he was twenty-five.They managed to hold him for seventeen weeks and he still can't talk about what he saw. He met his wife there. They weren't the only adults but they were among the few to survive, but Holly was caught in 1975 and killed.The ones who escaped… they were hunted down.The teenagers, the ones who ran escaped, most of them stayed free until just recently.Blair probably knows more of them than anyone else." 

Blair looked at the man sitting so calmly in the plastic waiting room chair.His quick mind took the information and began trying to fit it in with the stuff he'd guessed about his mother's friends and relatives."The codes they used on the phone told Mom who lived and who got caught.Every place we stopped we ran into 'friends' and all of them were so very haunted.I thought it was paranoia."   


"Knowing someone is trying to find you doesn't make you paranoid, son."Marcus responded."I wasn't there in time to protect Daniel and Naomi from being recaptured, but I was there to break them out.Daniel destroyed the lab and the records room.When he was done there wasn't enough left for the scientists to start up again."   


"And they're after the survivors now?"Jim asked, one hand resting on Blair's shoulder.   


"Word has it that someone saw Daniel take some microdots from the lab."Nick's voice spoke up from behind Simon.With a smooth ease that belied his age, the blond slipped through the group and checked on his partner."It took them a long time to realize first that Daniel died in the escape, then that he passed the microdots to Willow.It wasn't until last year that they managed to link Willow to Naomi Sandburg.If I had realized they knew that I would have gotten her out before the fiasco with your dissertation."   


"She knew they were close to catching her, didn't she?"Blair's eyes were haunted as he thought about the pain they all had felt at the time.   


"You'd have to ask her."Nick answered softly."From the looks of things, they arrived in Cascade less than five minutes after Fortaleza got Naomi on the flight to Lima.Her friends in Peru managed to delay their agents long enough for them to vanish."   


"AJ is the only link to my mom?"Blair asked."Is that why Krycek --?"   


"No. Krycek knew better than to touch anyone related to Cage, the Silence groups, or better yet that infernal tribe." Marcus chuckled. "The APB your police department put out on Krycek for grabbing her sent ripples around the globe. According to intelligence reports, Cage had the tribes moving within hours of her disappearance. Every agency that has worked with one of those groups was flooded with requests for permission to 'visit' the great USA. The first tribesmen should have arrived hours ago. If they've located Krycek, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now." 

  


Jim began cursing quietly."Are you saying I'm going to be finding Chopec warriors in Cascade again?"   


Nick looked over at him and shook his head."No, I don't remember seeing that tribe listed as sending help.They probably consider you enough of a presence." 

Jim's eyes grew cold at the implied words.The idea that Nick or John Smith or whatever name he was using knew who and what he was made the sentinel uneasy.He stared into the pale blue eyes of the man standing across from him, locking his senses on the man.It only took a moment, but again he sensed no danger from him.Instead, he only noticed a sense of calm from him."Right.If you're here does that mean the antidote is working?"   


Nick gave him a slight smile and inclined his head."Dr. Erickson has administered the antidote.Now we wait."   


"I've got to leave.Call me if you hear anything."Brian nodded to his friends and began to back away from the group.   


"Detective Rafe, we can help."Nick spoke up.Marcus gestured to the picture in Blair's hand.The blond appropriated it deftly enough only Jim saw the move.Everyone heard the muffled words as he caught sight of the slim woman popping out by Brian's side, "Bozhe moi!"   


"Bri? We need to be –" AJ slipped between Jim and Blair to reach Brian and at the soft words she froze.Slowly, she turned to face Nick and immediately all the color left her face.Her mouth opened but no words came out.Brian and Nick both dove to catch her as she fell to the floor.   


* * *

  
@>~~~,   


* * *

"Anything?"Detective Brian Rafe paced across the narrow waiting room floor.He glanced at his watch, knowing that the time was going to be cutting it close.   


"I'll stay with her, bro."Henri stepped in front of his partner."Those kids are counting on you.If she can't go to the meet, you have to be there."   


He nodded eyes bleak as he fought the despair of conflicting duties."Don't let any one get to her, H."   


"I won't man.Lance and Joel are going to be my back up.Jim and Blair will be yours."The jovial detective grinned."It'll be great, you and AJ are making Mom a grandma three times over.She'll never complain about missing the pitter patter of little feet again."   


Brian nodded to his friend and turned to catch Jim's eye.The detectives quickly said their goodbyes to the ones staying on duty at the hospital.The ER doctors and the nursing staff of ICU didn't argue with the detectives and other police personnel who had invaded their territory.One glance at the somber faces and their arguments had vanished.   


Someone had attacked the Major Crimes department and their dependants twice in the past week – the Cascade PD was rallying around their own, providing assistance in any way they could.   


"Andy, follow them, discretely.Ellison's better than I ever was, make sure he doesn't see you."Nick spoke softly as the detective climbed into his truck."No matter what else happens, don't let Krycek disappear with those kids.I want them safe."   


The young agent looked at Nick and nodded.He didn't need to be told the problem they were facing."Are they trying it again?"   


"Not if I can help it."Nick replied."Brad's driving."   


A smile flashed across the other man's face."That means I get to handle the rifle. Good, I'm a better shot."   


* * *

  
@>~~,~~~   


* * *

The sound of his footsteps echoed through the empty exhibit hall.He glanced at the empty cases, wondering what new items were being unwrapped and prepared for display.Since joining the Major Crimes department he'd learned a lot about the museum and the exhibitions that came and went.Only a few months earlier, this hall had been filled with items from South America, detailing the lives of the indigenous tribes that still lived in the rich rain forests.Now, scaffolding and unfinished displays stood like ruins against the plain white walls.   


"Where's Fortaleza?"The gravely voice was not one he'd expected. 

  


"In ICU."Brian responded quietly.He turned to face the man who had stepped from an alcove. 

  


He guessed the man to be closer sixty than to fifty but he was in fairly decent shape for all that.Except for the cigarette stained lips and hands that told of several decades' worth of addiction.The eyes though were still bright, filled with intelligence and ruthlessness.He wrinkled his nose as the cigarette smoke drifted near him.   


"Why is she there?Krycek said she was fine."The man took a deep drag on his cigarette before dropping it to the floor and crushing it with his shoe.   


"A delayed reaction to the sedatives your hunters used on her."Brian didn't move and tried to keep his face still."Where are they?"   


"Unfortunate timing, Detective Raferty van Holden."The man smiled grimly at Brian's wince."The children are fine where they are.I think we'll keep them a while longer."   


"That wasn't the agreement."   


"Did Krycek promise you anything?He doesn't have the authority to do that, Detective."The man's smile was wider this time. "I'll contact you once she's been released.I want a location in exchange for the boy.Willow in exchange for the girl.I trust you'll make the arrangements?"   


He bit back the words he wanted to say – they would only antagonize the man and that could be disastrous."I don't trust you."   


"That shows your intelligence, Detective."With that the man turned to leave.   


"Wait! I want to see them, make sure they're all right."   


"You'll receive a video tape with today's noon broadcast and this morning's newspaper in the background."The man took a drag on his new cigarette."Is that satisfactory?"   


"No."   


"Very well, Mr. Krycek, bring them in."The man didn't raise his voice as he gave the order.A moment later, he frowned and stared into the alcove, as Krycek didn't appear.   


A voice came from behind Rafe. "Respectfully, sir, I think they belong with their family."   


"I am disappointed in you, Alex." The smoking man turned to face his disobedient subordinate."I suppose this means that Mr. Brackett is also cutting his ties to the organization? Have you warned him how hard a life that will be?"   


"We'll take our chances."Alex's voice was filled with bravado."Don't reach for the gun, sir.You won't make it."   


The man nodded and drew on his cigarette, his eyes glittering furiously."You will pay for this Krycek.I won't forget it."He turned his back on them and headed for the exit.After a few steps, the smoker looked over his shoulder at Rafe and smiled."You do make beautiful children detective.It is too bad about their mother."   


Brian didn't move as he heard the soft footsteps approach.He kept his gaze on the smoking man until the exit door slammed shut.Only then did he turn around.Alex Krycek stood just a few feet away, his hands held by the toddlers flanking him.   


"What are their names?"Brian's voice was husky as he looked at the wide-eyed children.   


"Couldn't find anything with their names on it." Krycek turned his green eyes on Rafe and he smiled wryly."I took everything about them – all the files, computer disks, notes.It's all in my backpack."   


"Why?"   


"She said she knew my brother.She could have killed me but didn't – because of Tommy."A hard painful look crossed the assassin's face."I owed her.This was the only thing I knew she'd ask for."   


Rafe nodded and crouched down.A pair of hazel eyes that matched his looked at him, studying him before smiling crookedly.He recognized the smile and felt tears building in his eyes.He crooned softly, his accent thickening, "Come here, boy."   


The boy left Krycek's side to clutch Brian's arm tightly.The girl took a little more encouragement but she quickly joined her brother.Krycek grinned at them and slipped the pack off his shoulder. He let it drop onto the floor, saying, "Take care of them, they're cute little beasts."   


"What will you do?"He wasn't worried about the assassin or his partner, they had caused him too much pain for real worry.But he figured he owed them the concern.   


"We'll be fine, Detective.Tell Fortaleza I don't walk with death any longer."Krycek inclined his head and turned to leave.He froze at the sight of the glaring men standing at the doorway.   


"Let him go." Brian fought his own grin at the sight of the warriors and the three men standing among them."We owe him a debt."   


Cage signaled and path opened to allow the assassin free access to the exit.No one spoke as he left the exhibition hall.   


"Why is it I keep having to visit this cold city to help you out?"Cage complained as he came forward, eyeing the children curiously."I thought I would be finished with all the rescue stuff when you married her."   


"Well, as long as the State department keeps refusing to accept the papers from Peru, she is technically your responsibility."Brian responded with a wry grin.He settled the two children comfortably in his arms and stood."Between fighting the red tape and handling all your old buddies who show up asking why I think I can steal your girl – well I'm too busy to keep her out of trouble."   


"Aw, hell."Cage looked over to see Ellison conversing quietly with Blair and one of the tribesmen who accompanied the photographer."Hey, Jim?You want to keep an eye on these guys for me? I have some phone calls to make, clear up some things."   


Jim Ellison grinned to himself.He had some places to visit and people to talk to about their refusal to accept foreign paperwork.He looked over at Blair, asking quietly, "Sandburg? Is your friend Devon still working at the Cascade Sentinel?"   


"Yeah… why?"Blair looked up from his stumbling conversation with Moi.He was definitely going to get Jim to teach him the high mountain dialects – if the Chopec and their allies kept showing up in Cascade he'd need it.   


"Think he'd like a human interest story?"The sentinel gestured at the assembled men."Technically they could be called ambassadors. AJ is one of their people --" Jim didn't have to finish his thought as Blair began grinning.   


"Oh, yeah.He'd love it."The younger man went over to grab the backpack Krycek had dropped.He looked over at the detective whispering to the children in his arms, "Ready to go?"   


Two pair of hazel eyes blinked and looked at him and Blair nearly swore aloud.Up close, the resemblance was even uncannier than it had been in the photograph."Whoa.Now that is a resemblance.You know Brian, they pretty good on you – you gonna make them a new fashion statement?"The two men headed for the rest of the group, quietly talking to the wide-eyed children.   


As the warriors began following Sandburg and Rafe out of the exhibit hall, the sentinel and Moi saluted the unmoving figure standing in the gallery.Brackett nodded his acknowledgment and began taking apart his sniper rifle.He knew he could stay much longer before the smoking man's hunters began searching for him.He half turned as a slim shadow slid into the area.   


"They gone?"   


"Yeah.Feels odd, helping them."Lee quickly packed the rifle into its carry case."Where are we heading?" 

  


"New Mexico."Krycek checked the hall before leading the way out the door."I want to check out an old research complex." 

  


* * *

  
@>~~,~~ 

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!"Devon Cheshire began grinning happily at his old friend."And people asked me why I wanted to stay in Cascade.You guys are keeping me pretty busy with stories."   


"So you want to do the story?" Jim Ellison shot the younger man a glare.He didn't dislike the journalist – Cheshire had always kept his side of any bargain they made, and more.He was just uneasy working with the press.   


"Heck, yeah. So how is AJ?"The grin on his face dimmed slightly. His hands were rapidly checking out his camera. "I mean, she hates doctors and she's in the hospital and all."   


"The doctors say she just wore herself out."Blair didn't even want to explain why.It sounded too much like something from a TV show."They'll be letting her go tomorrow."   


"Can I get a couple of pics of the warriors?"Devon looked around the packed waiting room.   


"They'll do anything that will help make the State Department realize the error of their ways."Cage's voice came quietly from where he was reading a thick file of papers."I'll even sneak you up to get a picture of the room."   


Jim shot the other man a glare.Cage chuckled."She's my sister too.I want this settled.I've already told the grapevine that both of us are looking out for her.I hate coming up to the cold wet city.I'd prefer only to visit in full summer."   


"Wait a minute… she's related to Ellison?"Devon's eyes began gleaming."And who are you?"   


"Cage."The one word answer was dry and menacing.The journalist looked from one man to another before nodding.This story was going to get really good.Major Crimes, a big group of tribesmen from South America, a photojournalist known for his candid war photos, a kidnapping and red tape… Maybe he'd even manage to get another award with this piece.Leave Cascade? No way.The stories just kept coming to him while he stayed here.   


* * *

  
@>~~,~~

* * *

  


"You've got to be joking."Marcus peeked into the room and looked for himself."You're not kidding."   


"Well, this just proves it to be genetic.The children of both Grace and Faith show signs of the heightened senses."Nick sighed, leaning against the wall."If we knew what happened to the other sister, we'd probably find more full and partial sentinels."   


"What does the consortium want with them?"Marcus looked at his old friend, seeing the new lines.   


"Don't know."Nick pushed up from the wall."Doesn't matter. They can't start the project again.I've got to go talk to Blair."   


"What do you mean … Naomi?"The old gentleman bowed his head as the meaning of his friend's words sunk in."Where?"   


"Dover.Positive id."He shook his head sadly, shaggy blond hair cascading over his forehead."The charred remains of a briefcase of documents, looks like medical and scientific data."   


"I wish we'd been able to help her."Marcus thought for a moment."Giving the boy a free trip to the funeral?"His friend nodded."She looks just like Faith and she recognized you.What are you going to do?"   


  


"Drop it, old friend.Her doctors say she can't handle any more stress … not for a long while.Besides, she doesn't remember seeing me in the waiting room."Nick glanced in the room."She remembers watching me and her mother die, I'm not forcing her to relive that again.Her cousin knows and so does Cage.They'll keep me in touch."   


"What does Andy say about this?"   


"He's opening an office in Cascade."Nick smiled."Do you think he'll let her vanish into thin air again?We can come back if she remembers… only then."   


Marcus shook his head.He leaned on his cane as he followed him down the hall.His partner was as stubborn as Naomi Sandburg in his own way.   


* * *

  
@>~~~,~~

* * *

Inside the large room, AJ slept curled around a small figure.Beside the bed, Detectives Rafe and Brown were arguing quietly with Henri's wife and mother over where the family was going to be staying once the doctors released her. 

* * *

  
@>~~`~~~ 

* * *

  


Farther down the same hall, three women were grumpily complaining and plotting.They were feeling fine.They didn't want to be half dressed (who would call a hospital gown flattering or even real clothes?) and stuck in the hospital. 

  


Catherine Grayson shook her head.She was going to get Simon for this.Being ordered to keep an eye on the recovering women was not an assignment she appreciated.She wasn't certain who was worse Megan Connor or Felicia Jean Sanders.Though she had to admit, Rhonda's ideas scared her worse and with her access to the entire secretarial staff of the precinct – she could carry out her threats.She closed her eyes, wishing for a nice normal case – well, as normal as Cascade got, anyway. 

  
_fin?_

  


  



End file.
